Forbidden to Remember, Too Terrified to Forget
by Darksouls18
Summary: The Cullen's abandon Bella, her dangerous hobby brings her to Aleera. She hadn't anticipated how complicated Aleera truly was, let alone how less then human she is, but maybe Bella isn't so human either? With both Aleera and Bella looking for answers, the Cullen's return to find Bella's already given her heart away and the Volturi breathing down there necks makes things difficult
1. It's Called Free Running

Bella had gotten off the motorcycle unsteadily. The adrenaline was still just coursing through her. The man who'd given her the ride was speaking but she wasn't really hearing his words. She felt watched, and then she realized she wasn't in the same area she'd been picked up.

"Where am i?" she asked, cutting him off abruptly.

"The best place to be at this time of night," he said evenly, gazing at Bella's weary expression, looking around the area. Many people were standing around and talking, and she saw movement at the top of her sight. She looked up, eyes widening. She was watching a girl run, jumping off a building and falling down onto a two story building garacefully. She ran straight at them, throwing herself off, catching a flag pole, flipping around it and then coming into a land about a yard from them. All Bella could do was stare in awe.

The girl was human, she realized, the breathless flushed expression told her that much. Another boy came to a land several feet away, just as breathless. Bella hadn't seen which direction he'd come from though. "What _was_ that?" she asked, in awe, all the while thinking, i've found my newest hobby.

"Some people call it Free Running, the people that can pull it off are called Runners, or Jumpers," he said, amused with her awed expression.

"Is it a sport?" she asked perplexed, she'd never seen anything like that.

"No, it's too dangerous, most people wind up dead or in the hospital, overestimating themselves," he said giving her a stare. "Girl like you shouldn't try anything like that, break your neck."

"What's with the new girl?" the boy asked, having pin pointed why he felt watched. Both of them had moved towards Bella and the biker, wondering who she was.

"Gave her a ride," was all he said, frowning when he noticed the look that the strange girl was now giving Bella.

"Aleera," she said, gazing at her thoughtfully. She'd seen the look on the girls face when she'd first landed. The fascination, the awe, and mostly, the desperate craving. Aleera wanted to know why a girl so young and seemingly normal would have a look like that on her face. A look she rarely saw on Normal's.

"Bella," she said, blushing under the strangers scrutiny.

"Where you from Bella?" she asked, amused with her blushing shyness.

Bella wondered just how much was okay to tell a stranger that looked like she didn't have a problem killing someone, and rolled her eyes. She'd done crazier things, like taunt a pissed off vampire. "Forks."

"Boring, i hated growing up in that hell hole," Bella raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"You lived in Forks?" she nodded, an unusual look on her face.

"Where do you live now?"

"Wherever i please," the girl said indifferently.

"What about your parents?" the girl cracked a smile, but it was wrong, twisted, bitter. Bella was reminded of Rosalie, she used to smile like that. It was a burdened smile, Bella realized. Painful history.

"Dead," no remorse, or grief, just a bitter amusement. Bella shivered under the voice, not sure why she suddenly felt her gut tighten and her chest warm. It was familiar, but it wasn't.

"There dead?" she asked, trying to cover up the feeling as shock.

"They better be," the boy said, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, maybe i should take you back to your friend," the biker said, looking all too freaked out. The girl just looked unimpressed. He hesitated, and the girl gave him a steely gaze. No way could some teenage girl hold this much fear over a much older man. Maybe not much older, he couldn't be more then six years older then Bella herself.

"She's probably gone by now," Bella said, choosing to ignore the uncomfortable man to her left.

"Did you want a ride?" the boy asked suddenly, speaking before Aleera could.

"Sure, sure," she said, casting a glance at the girl, before following the boy to a red sports car. She wasn't surprised to find the girl watching her leave, she also wasnt surprised that it didn't unnerve her. She seemed thrilled to know that one way or another the girl was still thinking about her.

It was quiet in the car, but not awkward. The boy seemed to be deep in thought about something. "So how'd you end up with Parker?"

"Who? Oh, i dont know, impulse," Bella said shrugging, she didn't want to let on that she was slowly losing her mind to invisible beings. She got the feeling the boy was angry or irritated with Bella. But she hadn't done anything, at least nothing she could account for.

"Impulse like that can get you killed," he pointed out, not really caring. Bella let out a relieved sigh, glad she wasn't going to get a hypocritical lecture from him. At least he wasn't going to bitch about her being reckless, when he seemed to be worse. At least Bella didn't do anything too wild everyday. Like jumping off buildings like a monkey.

"So can jumping off rooves," she shot back at him, amused with the eye roll she got in response.

"Stay away from Aleera," he said suddenly, a strange look on his face. Bella could read that expression anywhere. Protective anger, a look she was all too familiar with.

"Why?" she asked, not bothering to hide her suspicious voice.

"Cause she'll get you killed," she felt a thrill flow through her at those words. That was exactly what Bella wanted, danger.

"I'm terrified," she said sarcastically.

"I mean it kid, screwing around with people like her will only end in a few ways, none of them could go well for you or her," he said seriously.

"Your worried she'll get hurt?" Bella said surprised, finally catching on to why the boy cared so much.

"She can handle herself," he said evenly, casting a glance in her direction. "But you can't, and she has one to many people looking for a way to hurt her. Dont let that be you, for both of your sakes."

"What makes you think i'll even see her again?" she said trying to sound indifferent and dismissive. He just looked at me for a second and didn't respond, hearing the bullshit tone.

"Just stay away from her, she doesn't need a weakness like you," Bella just rolled her eyes and didn't respond.


	2. Attempted Murder

Bella POV

I spent the rest of the week trying to grab onto that adrenaline, but whenever i felt that small close rush, it disappeared, the image of the girl dancing in my mind. I let out a groan, falling backwards onto the pillow. I was supposed to go cliff diving, but Jake never showed up and i got sick of waiting. But i felt like an addict.

The image of Aleera slid through my mind, so familiar and yet completely unknown territory. "Fuck it," i muttered, sitting up. I threw on a tight dark red silk halter top, some low rise skinny jeans and just a pair of convernse. I hadn't worn heels in a long time and didn't trust myself not to break something.

I wasn't sure what i had expected when i drove to Port Angelus. The place all of those strange people had been at was mostly deserted. I got out of the truck, slamming the door in a huff of annoyance. Maybe i'd be able to see her on the roof. It seemed like a ridiculous idea, but either way i found myself climbing the fire escape and barely managing to get onto the roof.

Glass crunched under my foot, as i struggled to see anything. "Well, well, well," a feminine hate filled voice said behind me. I mentally groaned, turning to face Victoria.

"Fantastic," i muttered to myself. She chuckled, stepping towards me.

"What are you doing in a place like this sweet Bella?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Scavenger hunt, last item on the list was a to piss off a red headed bitch," i wasn't sure where the confidence came from, but it was there. I figured if i was going to die, might as well piss her off along the way.

"Mission complete," she said, back handing me. I fell backwards, losing my balance, and barely catching the railing of the ladder. I struggled to keep my grip, breaking the steps in the process.

"Would you like a hand?" Victoria asked in that disgusting sweet voice. She leaned down, gripping my wrist and squeezing. I let out a gasp as i felt the pain slide up my arm. I moved to pull away, anything to stop the bone crushing pain and she only laughed.

"I'm going to hurt you, little Bella, i'm going to torture you in so many ways," she said, laughing with glee. I cried out now, as she dragged her nails down my torso, ripping the skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the pain. Then i was falling.

My eyes flew open, and Victoria flew forward, as though she'd leapt. As i caught the railing again i glanced back at her, seeing the small flames licking at the back of her shirt. Suddenly the bar snapped, and i went to shout as it disappeared from my grip. Someone caught hand, just barely and my gaze met burning sapphire ones. They looked like they were swiling tidal waves. All i could was stare, again.

"Funny finding you here," she said, lifting me, breathlessly. She took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around me, pulling. We both fell backwards, and laid there panting, the rocks and glass cutting into my skin.

"Who was that?" she asked, wide eyed and staring at the ledge Victoria had gone over.

"The Red Headed Bitch," i said, looking over at her. She laughed, and i chuckled, letting my head fall backwards. "What did you do to her?"

"I set her on fire, didn't have a gun," she said as if it were obvious.

"You set her on fire?" i asked in horror.

"Well, judging by the fact that she was trying to maim my latest conquest, i didn't see much of a problem with it, in fact i rather enjoyed hearing her scream as she hit the ground," her words registered in my mind and i regarded her carefully. Latest conquest?

"Your kind of sadistic aren't you?" i asked, surprisingly unbothered with this fact.

"Why, did someone tell you i wasn't?" she asked grinning. I laughed, the feeling so foreign that i kept laughing. She looked amused, but just stood up and helped me into stand.

I took a deep breath, pain embedding throughout my upper body. "Come on, we'll go back to my place, get you cleaned up," she said, reigning in the rage i saw in her eyes.

"What about my truck?" i asked, and she gave me an amused look.

"How do you think were getting there, i didn't peg you for a runner," she observed, keeping her hand intertwined with mine.

"I-," i cut off, unsure of how to ask, "could you teach me?"

"Teach you to run?" she asked, surprised. "You really want to learn?"

"Yeah, it would come in handy," i said, gauging her reaction.

"Well if your going to learn i prefer you learn from me," we got to the ledge of a building.

"Really?" i asked, relieved and thrilled to know i'd be able to do what she could do.

"Yeah, but just so you know, the first rule," she said eying me a moment thoughtfully.

I didn't like the devious look on her face, it made me edgy, "Is what?"

"Survival is pure instinct," she said, releasing my hand. I didn't have time to react as she pushed me hard. I hit the ledge and then i was falling.

Panic and fear picking up in the second it took me to finally move. I reached out, grabbing blindly. I grasped a low hanging falling bar, and it slowed the fall, but it fell apart under the pull. i gasped, moving to reach out when my feet hit the ground before i could even contemplate reacting. My heels throbbed and i felt like i was going to throw up. I dropped onto my knees, breathless and terrified. She dropped down in front of me, grinning widely.

"Nice work, landed on your feet, most people would've snapped their neck half way down," she said proudly.

"You pushed me!" i said, outraged.

"Yeah, i can show you everything i know, but everything about running you have to teach yourself. Like i said, instinct. Every style is different for everyone," she said shrugging, as if she hadn't almost killed me.

"But you pushed me!" i said, getting angrier, standing up unsteadily. "You fucking pushed me!" She gave me a weird look, before and moving towards the old red truck.

"How did you know this was my truck, i asked, getting into the drivers side."

"Lucky guess?" she ventured, a distracted look on her face. "Our house isn't far from here."

"Our house?" i repeated, worriedly. I wonder if that guy would be here.

"I live with friends," she had an unusual voice when she said, 'friends.' "Well, brothers i guess it more accurate."

"I thought your family was dead."

"No, i said, my parents are dead, all of the adults in my family are dead, we all keep dying at a young age. Accidents mostly," she said, making it clear she didn't believe they were actual accidents.

"I'm sorry," she raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Doesn't it bother you, having no parents or anyone to look up to?"

"No, i never needed my family or looked up to my parents for anything. They were useless and so, painfully average," she said shrugging. "I have a family, it may not be a normal one, but its a kind of family we each need, so why complain?"

I suppose i under stood that, kind of like how Esme had desperately needed to be a mom, and after being turned she couldn't be a real mom. So their 'children' became surrogates. She gave me directions, mostly saying left or right before we finally pulled up to a three story contemporary style house.

"How do you guys have so much money?" i asked suspiciously.

She just grinned, and got out. I heard a muffled shout, figuring it came from inside the house and just trekked up the driveway. The red sports car wasn't here, and the relief was overwhelming. Though i had never actually agreed to stay away from Aleera.

"We have a first aid kit in the kitchen, i'm pretty sure that one has stuff for stitching," i didn't comment on why they had more then one in the first place, chalking it up to the dangerous hobbies.

The sound of something flying through the air reached my ears and as i looked up i saw the reason why. I felt my eyes widen as i froze. An arrow was pointed straight at me flying impossibly fast.


	3. Why Is Everyone Trying To Kill Me?

Before i could scream, Aleera had reached out, catching the arrow an inch before it punctured my forehead. She had a dark look on her face and snapped it in half. My eyes were wide and my heart was pounding painfully. This was way too much adrenaline for my liking.

"What's with the chick?" another, unrecognizeable boy asked, dropping from the top of staircase. Too good for the actual stairs i guess, i thought rolling my eyes, heart still pounding impossibly fast.

"Got hurt," was all Aleera said in response, taking my hand and guiding me to a kitchen at the back of the house. I stared around the huge kitchen. I hadn't thought they'd be slobs, but i was surprised with how clean the house was. I heard another shout and then come swearing any yelling about cheating and a crash.

"How many people live here?" i asked, glancing at the boy who was openly staring. I figured i'd stare back. He just grinned when he pieced together why i was staring.

"Right now? Seven," she said, opening a plastic container. Seven, like the Cullens. I wondered if any girls lived here. She turned to me, and took me by surprise, lifting me up easily and setting me down on the counter. She pulled out some scissors, and then hesitated.

"Get out Nate," she said, not bothering to look back at him. I stuck my tongue out childishly and he flipped me off, grinning as he strolled out. He shouted a name, Jace, i think but i didn't hear anything else after that.

Aleera was careful in unzipped the sweater i had on, and then gave me a small smile. "You wont be able to take the shirt off, so i'm going to have to cut it off."

"Alright, not the first time i've had to have something cut off," she laughed lightly, before starting on the shirt. For someone who looked so rough she seemed to have a really gentle touch. Once the shirt had been taken off, she sort of just gazed at me for a moment. My bra was still on, but she kind of just moved and stood between my legs. Goose gumps rose, and i couldn't be sure if it was how cold it was in here, or something else.

"Your really pale," she commented, shaking her head, whatever she had thinking left her mind and she set about stitching me up.

She was done surprisingly quick, "you can shower in the morning, i dont want you to wash off the cream i put over the stitches," she said eying me. She set me down, yet another distracted look on her face. I wonder if she was always like this, distant, zoned out. I thought it would bother me, not having her full attention but it was kind of comforting.

I could think about anything without having her watch my every expression or notice every little change in demeanor. It was unlike Edward, the name not having entered my mind in days, and the relief that it didn't make me flinch was endless. Edward, i thought carefully, and smiled happily when the pain didn't make itself known. Edward was always watching me, like i was made of glass. Aleera didn't seem to think she had to save me before i actually got hurt, but knew she could help afterwards either way.

"Wait, shower in the morning? Aren't you driving me home?" i asked, voice raising an octave. What would Charlie and Jake think, oh my god, what if Charlie sent out an APB on me as missing or kidnapped.

"No," she said evenly, taking my hand and leading me up a stair case.

"So this is the little Normal our brother had spoken about," another unfamiliar person said.

"What, your face is Normal, sorry brother, but it's not even that good looking," another voice said, i hadn't noticed another boy standing off a few feet from him.

The boy glared, lunging for him and they crashed through a door. "Great, that's the second door this week, I'm not buying this one," Aleera said rolling her eyes, but cracking a grin anyways.

"Come on, my rooms on the next floor," she said, opening another door at the opposite end of the hall. Leading me up another staircase, straight into a bedroom.

"Wow, this house is a maze," i glanced back down at the little couch, a bathroom door, and glass doors to a deck.

"Takes some getting used to," she said, lifting her shirt off and walking to the other end of the beroom. Her bedroom was huge, and had its own small patio, though with no railing.

"Are all of the bedrooms like this?" i asked, not bothering to cover up my awe.

"Most of them, the guest rooms dont," she said, pushing open a mirror, revealing a walk in closet. I went towards it, and went into the closet, having an unusual feeling.

"You have some really nice pieces," i commented, knowing Alice would die if she had all of the clothes in here. I went to the other end of the closet, and with a strange feeling, i pulled it open. A light went off, and i saw metal, but before i could see anymore Aleera had slammed the door closed. i let out a yelp, surprised with how fast she'd moved.

"Dont do that," she said, amused. She turned me, ignoring my suspicious gaze and then picked out a long plaid shirt and some short shorts.

"Here, can you get your bra off on your own?" she asked, handing me a dark purple tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Probably not," she said just nodded, and then i turned as she unclipped it.

"Babygirl you up here?" a voice called, and i froze. She took the bra off, and handed me the tank top, before standing in front of me as i pulled it on.

"Adam, thought you weren't getting back till two," she said, glancing at me sort of protectively.

"It is two," he said coming up the steps. He gave her a hard look, having glanced over me.

"Did you train tonight?" he asked, shaking his head in irritation. So that was his name, Adam.

"No, i have a guest, as you can see," she said distinctly.

"Dont care, you start tripping up you'll get yourself killed," he said pointedly.

"I'll do a double tomorrow," she said, getting annoyed herself.

"Fine, keep your girl on a leash, or she'll get us all killed," he said in a clipped tone, walking out.

"Asshole," i muttered and both of us looked at each other and burst out laughing, having realized we'd said the same thing.

"What are you hiding in there?" i asked, not needing to gesture at the door, but glancing that way anyways.

"Every girl has her secrets," she said smiling, "maybe i'll show you some other time."

Both of us sitting on the couch, she'd grabbed a bottle of whisky and we'd passed it back a few times. I took small sips, not wanting to get embarrassingly drunk. She'd put on some horror comedy that neither of us was watching, as we chatted for a few minutes.

"Do any other girls live here?" i asked, not bothering to wait and find out.

"No, Nate, Kale and Jace all have girlfriends, and they see each other almost every day, but, none of them live with us," she said thoughtfully.

"How long have they been together?" i asked, weary of the answer.

She gave me a small smile, "a few months, at best. We tend to get into trouble, and we move around a lot. Having relationships complicates things a lot," a pained expression entering her eyes. She looked away, and i suddenly felt bad about upsetting her, regardless of how unintentional.

"Adam thinks i'd become a weakness," i said, uneasily.

"You already are," she said hesitantly, that distant expression on her face again. I just gazed at her, watched the different expressions of sadness and pain flit through her eyes.

We sat quietly for a while, and i wasn't sure when i ended up holding her in my arms, but i think i had pulled her over to me halfway through the movie. I didn't wake up again until early the next morning.

Sometime she had moved us both to the bed, and fallen back asleep, taking the outer edge of the bed. Which didn't surprise me, she seemed to feel the need to be closest to every entrance, i wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to protect me or in case she needed to be offensive. I looked around the room, the morning light spilling through the window, and then turned. Her eyes flew open on my wakened movement and i couldn't help but find her beautiful in this moment. I wondered if this was how Edward felt watching me sleep.

She met my gaze, curious and sort of drawn. I moved slightly, bringing my body closer to hers. "Bella, maybe-," i silenced her, pressing my lips to hers hard and demanding.


	4. Untold Secrets

**Bella POV**

She moaned at the contact, before bringing her hands through my hair and deepened the kiss. I moved to climb on top of her and then froze when pain zipped through my chest. She caught on in a second and gave me a small smile.

"Coffee's probably made," she said, and i nodded, accepting her hand and we made our way downstairs.

Everyone was sitting around in the kitchen talking when we entered the room. "get any last night?" the boy, Nate said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. All i could do was blush and stammer before biting down on my lip hard.

"Dont be an ass," Aleera said curtly, pouring us both a coffee.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Kade said grinning. I blushed even more.

Someone's cell phone rang, and Kade pulled his out. "Yeah?" not bothering with a freeting. I noticed his tone change, becoming authoritive and cold. His eyes changed, "what do you mean it's gone?" he stood up, exiting the room, "well then go get it, and i dont care-."

Aleera looked unbothered with the phone call, but Nate was frowning. I took a drink of my coffee, and sat back. "We have to meet up with Michael tonight," Aleera said to her brother.

"God i hate that guy, take Jace with you," he said groaning.

"Jace went to New York with Vick and Quinton," she pointed out.

"Well why do i have to go?" he whined, i snickered a little.

"Well i was going to get Kade to go, but by the sounds of it, he has a little complication to handle today," i noted the way she said 'complication'. I guess it was just something else i wasn't allowed to know.

"Whatever," he said irritably.

"I'm not going over there alone, that guys nuts," she said frowning.

"Not as crazy as you," she rolled her eyes and tilted her head at me thoughtfully. A question in her eyes. It kind of looked like she was asking me if i wanted to leave. I wasn't sure if she meant head home, leave the house or leave the room. I nodded anyways.

We went upstairs, and she gave me some clothes to borrow. "Can i use your phone, i forgot to call my dad," i said a little awkwardly.

"Right, i forgot you probably lived with your parents, here," she tossed me a phone, caught it just barely and she smirked.

I dialled his number, there was no answer so i assumed he had gone to work. I wonder if he was worried abou tme. I didn't leave a message and just hung up.

It was weird being around her. Almost as if we had known each other for years or something. We didn't really need to speak for some reason. I dont think we wanted to.

I just liked being around her. Having her close to me, next to me, was a calm lake as the sun set, lighting it with fire. Anything could be under the surface, but on top, it was nothing but pure ease. She made me feel light, like everything would be okay and i could finally be at peace with my life, with everything that had happened.

I didn't feel afraid around her, just a feeling as though she would never hurt me. I felt safe, kind of the way Edward made me feel, despite how dangerous he truly was. i got the feeling Aleera might be just as bad. She made me forget about the Cullen's so quickly, as though she was patching up the hole in my chest one smile at a time.

"So it's friday," she said thoughtfully after we'd headed out.

"Yeah, thats what usually comes after thursday," i said smirking.

"Smartass," she said grinning, "did you maybe want to spend the day together?"

"Do you want to?" i had thought about asking, but i wasn't entirely sure if i should. Maybe she only felt responsible for me until she got me home safely. Not that anything about Forks was safe in the first place.

"I wouldn't ask if i didn't."

"Awesome," she smiled a little. "Can we go hiking?"

"I pushed you off a roof yesterday and some crazy chick tried to kill you and you want to go hiking?" she asked skeptically.

"Are you planning on killing me?"

"Should i be?" she retorted amused.

"Then im not worried."

Charlie wasn't home when we got there, luckily, and i left him a note saying i'd be gone for the day. "Your dad's the chief of Forks?" she asked, an odd look in her eyes. She was looking down at a picture of the two of us the night of the dance we'd gone together.

"Yeah, spends more time there then here though," i said shrugging.

"Is that good or bad?" she said, moving through the living room and inspecting the rest of the photos.

"Both, we were never close, and growing up with only Renee i never needed or wanted a father," i explained, "but i wish we could connect more."

"You resent him, dont you?" she said, not turning around. I said nothing.

Six weeks went by like that. Not one person from Forks knew about Aleera. We just spent time together constantly. She'd pick me up at the house right after school, and then she would bring me back on Monday. Though sometimes she'd pick me up on thursday after school, and give us an extra day together, or she'd bring me home monday night. Charlie wasn't liking it too much. She hadn't met him, and she refused to all the time.

I just knew her now. Like i knew myself. I knew how she'd react to things, what she thought with every expression. I could tell instantly if there was something wrong, but she usually didn't tell me what. Kade warned me about that one afternoon.

Then there was the way we moved around each other. When i would move, she would move. When she was edgy, i was. It was kind of weird to most people.

It was hot out too, Aleera had just left to handle 'business', and just looked at me oddly when i asked what had her all worked up. She had gotten some kind of phone call and then started speaking in what sounded like Greek or something.

"Why doesn't she tell me anything? It's like she's keeping a wall between us or something, leaving me just out of reach," i said quietly to Kade. It was like she was keeping the door between us half opened and there was some big terrifying secret on the other side that she was shielding me from. There probably was, but it still drove me nuts.

"Yeah, she's like that with everyone, has been for a few years now," i frowned even more.

"Why though? What made her like that?"

"When we first met her she was already cold hearted and kind of ruthless, it kind of just got worse about two years ago," he said cautiously, as if he was worried about crossing some sort of invisible line that she'd drawn for everyone in the house. Rules, things i wasn't allowed to know. At least not yet anyways.

"Well what happened?" i urged.

"That's not my story to tell, Bella. You'll have to ask her, and she's not telling you everything about her life and past because she either isn't ready to, or she isn't sure you'll react in a non compromising way. Knowledge is a dangerous thing in our world," he said evenly. "There could be consequences to sharing some stuff, consequences for all of us, not just her."

"She doesn't trust me," i summed up.

"She does, to a certain extent, i dont think there's really anyone she trusts completely. But if you really want answers, prepare yourself because you'll be opening a door that you can never walk out of. She tell you everything, every horrible, terrible detail. And what she does tell you will not be something easily forgotten. You'll see her in a whole new light after that."

"Your warning me not to, if you guys think i'm such a risk, why am i still here?" i asked exaspered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he scoffed, he rolled his eyes at me, "she's in love with you Bella, you may not be able to notice the changes, but we do. She's protecting the both of you, just scared you'll run i guess."

"I-," i didn't really know what to say.

"Look, all i'm saying is she's not a liar at all. Not about important things. She'll tell you horrible truths, but she won't lie. That's why it's generally better not to ask her anything unless you know you can stand to hear the answer."

I still didn't know what to say.

We'd gone out a few times together, mostly to bars and clubs. Almost no one talked to her, let alone bothered us at smaller venues. Larger ones were a different story. She knew a lot of people in Seattle, and everyone seemed to hold in high respect, actually her and her family.

It struck me as odd, but i didn't worry about it too much. The people who seemed to respect her so much also feared her. Only backing up Kade's advice.

Whenever they saw me with her or even just by myself, she'd made it very clear that no one was to mess with me. They got a firsthand demonstration one night, the first night we went out actually. It happened the first night we went out a party. She said it would be a bit like a rave and that almost everyone would know her.

Nate and Jace joined us tonight, all of us taking one car. We went inside, and Aleera hung back a moment when her phone rang. "She'll be right behind us, let's get a drink," Nate suggested.

Adam had warmed up to me, but i got the feeling that they got into fights a lot. I also assumed the arguements were about me, seeing as a lot of the time when she'd pick me up she'd be frustrated. The best part of our relationship? We calmed each other down on sight.

We went through a revolving door, music, neon lights coming from every direction. Everyone was dressed in a way that made me think criminals. Dark clothing, devious smirks and dangerous vibes. It didn't surprise me that Aleera brought me here, she'd fit right in.

A few people glanced at us, no, not us. Me. I frowned, Jace gave me a smile, "they can tell your not like the rest of us."

"Everyone's just wondering why your with us, we dont hang out with too many people other then ourselves," Jace added.

"Oh," he grinned and we put in our orders. They didn't ID us, but i hadn't expected them to either, i never got carded whenever i was with one of them. I pretty much chugged the first beer and then excused myself to go to the restroom.

I stood in the mirror, contemplating just how everyone could tell i wasnt dangerous. I was dressed in the usual attire for a club, with a sort of darker theme. My hair straightened perfectly, i had blood red lip stick on, black eye liner and smoky black eyeshadow. I had shin high stilleto's, and a black cocktail halter top dress, that flared out at the waist, going no lower then mid calf. So why was i stood out?

I leaned forward, trying to loo for something that screamed non-threatening. I came up blank, and just shook my head and exited. I almost bumped into someone, and i looked up, apologizing.

"Dont apologize, it's fine," the man said, a predatorial look in his eyes, as they roamed my body, "more then fine."

"What?" i asked backing up a step uneasily. He followed the movement, taking a longer stride and backed me up against a wall.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked, a look of lust now falling in his eyes. Oh crap.

"Why do you want to know?" i asked, and then pushed him away slightly. "Get lost," i growled out, when he moved back into my personal space, pressing himself right up to his chest. He kept his arms pressed against the wall next to my head, caging me.

"Now why would i go do a thing like that?" he asked grinning and i tried to shove him off again. I couldn't really move at all.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with," i said calmly now.

"Oh? And why's that?" he lifted his hand up to touch me. Before his hands met my cheek, someone caught his wrist.

"Me, that's why," Aleera said coldly.

He reeled in shock, and she struck out and hit him hard, he fell through the revolving door, lifting him up by the collar and then slamming him onto the bar counter, glass shattering beneath me. She hit him a second time, and he struck out at her blindly and then she kneed him in the crotch. I noticed a lot of the male partiers cringe and he collapsed to the ground.

She turned back to me, quirking an eyebrow. "God, you know, it's like everyone wants to kill me nowadays," i muttered, she chuckled, and just held out her hand for me.

Aleera had left to go on some kind of business trip overseas, so i was left bored out of my mind. I couldn't focus on anything, the fact that she wasn't even in the same state was driving me insane. It made me feel like someone had cut out my stitched up heart and dropped into the ocean never to be found.

_What a weird image_, i thought to myself, imagining her dropping an heavy small box over the ledge of a boat, the contents within was my own beating heart. Oddly enugh, the only image that stuck in my mind was what she was wearing. She was dressed up like some weird sexy sailor or something. As if i'm imaging her tossing my heart overboard and all i could think of was the role playing costume.

"Maybe i'm kinky," i said to no one, tilting my head thoughtfully as i stared up at the ceiling. I had been laying here almost all morning, using a thick rubber band to sling shot little finger sized blades into the ceiling where they stuck. I tossed another one up, mind wandering as i thought of her dressed in some other kinky costumes. I wasn't sure which one i liked more, the little angel one, maybe because she was the opposite or the demon one, as that was exactly what she appeared to be to everyone.

I kind of felt triumphant and proud of her, like an accomplishment. Everyone made it obvious that she didn't date long, if at all. I remembered her comment about my being her 'latest conquest' after Victoria had attacked me on the roof. But no, we'd been together for almost two months and now i couldn't stop thinking about her.

I felt like i'd tamed a panther or something. She did kind of remind me of a panther, the sort of hungry mischevious look along with her hair, it was red if you looked closely, and outside. But at night, her hair and eyes looked pitch black and lethal.

_I missed her. _

I sighed, sling shotting another blade into the ceiling. She was supposed to be home monday night, which in my opinion was way too long for her to be away from me. It ususally wasn't an issue, i knew that if i wanted to see her she was only a drive away. Hell, even if she wasn't home, i could still go spend the night there. At least then she wouldn't feel so damn far away.

I wonder if she was thinking about me this much. "Damn you," i muttered irritably. I wish i could call her, but i couldn't even do that. I didn't know any of their phone numbers. Not even the house phone. Their caller ID was blocked, and for some unorthodox reason, they didn't show up on the phone. Once the line disconnected the first time i'd noticed, i'd scrolled through the list of callers that day, but it wasn't in there.

I thought about that for a moment, and then went downstairs, rummaging through the bills. I found our latest one, searching for the word 'blocked' and got nothing. "What the-," i said in surprise. They weren't on the list, as if she had never called at all. She was invisible to it. Were they computer hackers or something? That wouldn't have surprised me, they had a lot of that kind of stuff laying around. But i never bothered asking what it was for.

"Oh my god," i said frustrated, unable to get her out of my thoughts. "Damn you woman! Come home already, i freaking miss you."

I decided to go out and do something, seeing as i couldn't focus on anything. I was just too anxious. I never did get to go cliff diving or whatever. I decided to go with that.


	5. Everyone Has Something To Hide

**Bella POV**

i stood on the ledge of the cliffs, wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. I watched the crashing waves smashing agains the cliff. I debated how much of a bad idea this was, and then decided i didn't care.

Aleera had been teaching me random things all the time. She taught me how to fight with nothing but my own body as a weapon, as well as with different blades. She showed me how to use quite effectively too, i was a natural, she had said after the first session. She'd also taught me how to use a gun, i had been good at that too. She was impressed, but i admitted i'd used a gun once. Charlie had shown me one summer and i let it slip after i got home. Renee had been furious.

"Well now this is quite the coincidence," a gleeful voice said behind me.

i turned to face her, smirk set in place, "really? I dont think it is, your pretty predictable. Pathetically so."

She glared, "let's see you be a smartass while im draining the life from you slowly."

"I'm terrified, shaking even, can't you tell?" in a half bored, half flat tone.

"So where are your disgusting guard dogs?" she said curiously.

"Tracking your scent as we speak," i said and then grinned as a howl ripped through the air, about a yard or two away. She turned to glance back and i took my chance, jumping off of the cliff.

The water wasn't crazy cold, but the waves made it hard to move. I held my breath, not bothering to try and go up. The lower i swam, the less the waves would effect me. Going to the surface by the cliffs would probably kill me or something.

i crawled onto the sand, turning to watch Victoria swim away from the cliffs and shore out farther into the ocean.

I left.

A silver mercedes was parked outside and i frowned. I recognized the liscence plates. It was Carlisle's car. i got out, a little hesitantly. I got to the door, finding the door knob having been broken because of the intruder.

I entered the house, dripping in water. "Alice?" i said in surprise, i frowned, "what the hell, Alice, do you always break into peoples houses?" i said in disbelief.

"I needed to know you were alive," she said rushing to hug me or something. I took a step back and she faltered, seeing my distrust.

"You couldn't knock?" i retorted frowning, Charlie's going to have a cow when he sees the busted door. I mean, she even broke the friggin' frame.

_Fucking vampires. _

"No one answered," she said and i rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't give you warrant to break in," i said annoyed.

"You've changed," she said, almost sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you know, i hear humans do that, but what would you know, you haven't been human for a few decades." I hadn't really seen her in a bad light before, then again i never thought about any of them much nowadays. But when i used to, i missed them, i was as surprised with my hostility as she seemed to be.

"This is our fault, us leaving made you like this?" she asked, looking pale, if she even could look paler.

"Get over yourself, not everything is about you," i snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"Edward thinks your dead, he's gone to the Volturi to request they end his life," i quirked an eyebrow, amused.

"Oh, what a shame. Why does he think that in the first place?" i asked confused.

"I had a vision, you fell off a cliff," she said, looking a little paranoid.

"Yeah, well, clearly," i said gesturing at my body.

"i told Rose and she told Edward," she said next.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well good luck with that," i said turning and going up the stairs. She followed me, much to my annoyance.

"Please Bella, i need your help. You owe him," she said in a matter of fact tone. _Please_, i thought to myself_, like i owed him of all people. _

"Yeah well he took up several months of my precious human life time that i can never get back. I think that makes us even," i lifted off my shirt, unclipping my bra and facing away from her, and she turned around to look out the window.

"He saved your life Bella, please, im begging you," i sighed, putting on clean jeans and underwear.

"Fine, but i need to back monday," she nodded vigorously.

It wasn't so much that i hated Edward, more that i didn't want to see him. The last time i was with him, he'd shattered my heart and Aleera put it back together. But it would always have scars. Generally, when people broke my trust, they never got it back. And as the saying goes, 'to love you must first trust wholly'.

I always found that to be true. It was good rule to live by in my opinion. Can't love without trust, and if there is no trust the love is usually just lust of some kind of teen crush or something.

We took a flight to Italy, and then went straight for the Volturi castle. I'd caught up to Edward before he stepped into the sunlight, barelling into him. We tumbled in his surprise as the collision made him lose in balance.

"I'm not dead," was my greeting. I stood up, backing away slightly. He moved to hug me, only for me to cringe and step back. A hurt look swept over his face and eyes and i didn't show a single emotion.

For a moment, i expected everything to come back, all those feelings, all of the dreams and the different ways and experiences i wanted to have with him. But now? Not so much. I was more worried about my own conscience. I think knowing that i caused someone to practically commit suicide and could've saved them might make me feel guilty. But it had never happened before, i was glad i hadn't chosen to ignore Alice's pleading.

Two more vampires, bright red eyes and all began to walk down alley. One looked like she was twelve. I snorted slightly, and everyone glanced at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Aro's been informed of Isabella's arrival, he would like to speak to you," the girl said, a sadistic look on her face. Someone's got some daddy issues, i thought amused.

They led us to a sewer entrance, pulling the lid off. "Your joking right?" i said, smelling rotting heated garbage. I thought i was going to vomit.

"This is the only path we can take without being exposed," Edward explained.

"What the fuck do i care? I'm not getting in a sewer just because goldilocks over here says so," i said annoyed.

"Bella, these people are very dangerous and their quite unhappy with us right now, let's not make matters worse," Alice said quietly.

"God damn it," i hissed. I didn't even bring any clothes with me. The little blonde vampire jumped in first, Alice following. "I'll catch you."

"Just get out of my way, i'm human not crippled," Edward stared at me like i had two heads and reluctantly stepped back. I dropped, landing in slight crouch, the drop had been a little bigger then i expected, but whatever.

We walked through the sewers for a few minutes silently. "Christ, i can't see jack all down here," i muttered, accidently kicking a beer bottle.

"Take my hand," Edward suggested. I ignored him.

We rode an elevator up to a main floor, a single human behind the front desk. At least they didnt have some crappy elevator music going or something.

"Go straight in, they're waiting."

I paused, "got any coffee? The crap they served us on the plane was horrible."

She filled a cup, putting one sugar and a bit of milk in. She handed it to me wordlessly and we continued down the corridor. We passed a group of tourists and i frowned. "I guess we know why so many people disappear here," i muttered to myself, more thoughtful then sad about it. Edward gave me another weird look, i pretended not to see it.

They led us into a throne room. The vampires were sitting on thrones across from the entrance, and the rest were lined up on both sides of the wall. They all had cloaks on too i noticed, what a cliche.

"Ah, if it isn't Isabella Swan, you've stirred quite a bit of intrigue among us," i smirked a little.

"I'm getting good at that i hear," first the virgin hundred year old Edward falls for me, then Aleera my own personal tamed panther, a girl who before me jumped from one partner to the next within weeks. Now i had creep red eyed vamps fascinated with me.

_Oh yeah, i was an enigma_.

He introduced the other two on the throne, one looking so bored i could've sworn he was just a well painted statue, the other one was staring at me like i was a bug or something. I was starting to wonder if all vampires had a superiority complex. A psychiatrist would love to psycho analyze a vamp. Maybe i'll test that theory out some day.

"I can read minds Bella, like your dear Edward here, only there are differences. Where he can read your current thoughts at a distance, i can read every thought you've ever had with a touch," he said, "do you mind?" he asked holding his hand out me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "yes, i do mind."

Everyone was staring at me as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Edward and Alice stared at me like i'd lost my mind. "Why not, have something to hide?" he asked, chuckling amused. But the annoyance in his eyes was crystal clear.

"Doesn't everyone?" i retorted dismissively. "I believe i have a right to the privacy of my own mind."

"Perhaps in the human world, where you belong you have those rights. But in my kingdom, humans have no rights."

I snickered, "we dont live in medieval times Aro, why dont you join us sometime this century? Ditch the cloaks too, way too harry potter for todays society."

The room fell silent, and i could feel the fury rolling off of Aro in waves, and the fear and horror of the Cullen's behind me. Oh yeah, he was very much insulted. But i offered him advice, some he really needed. I tried not to laugh, the madder he looked, the more he looked kind of constipated.

"You should mind your tongue in the prescence of stronger beings Isabella, your lucky your still alive in the first place," he said coldly.

"i hardly think it's luck," i said amused. "You know my mama taught me to walk, talk and hold my head high for a reason so i dont plan on stopping because your trying to intimidate me, and your failing by the way. You'll do well to remember your but a single bully as arrogant as the rest of them, a single grain of sand on the ocean floor."

"Why you insolent-," he cut off goldilocks.

"Your quite brave, you've found yourself quite the young woman Edward," i frowned. i glanced back at them, both of them looking scared shitless. I wasn't scared, and i was the human. "You shouldn't have come to my home, but i find you rather impressive, i believe you'll make a fine member of the guard."

"What?" i asked totally lost now.

"No," Edward shouted suddenly, "you can't change her!"

"Wait, what?" i exclaimed voice raising octave and eyes widening, his words not making sense. Well, not right away any ways, "fuck that noise!" The ignored me and i glared at Aro.

"Still in the room douchebags," i said heatedly.

"Would you prefer i end her life then?" he asked curiously.

"Hey! That's not fair! What the hell, why is up to him!" i said incredulously.

"Human's aren't to be aware of our exisance Isabella, and seeing as your Edwards mate it his responsibility to make this decision," he said in a definite tone.

"What a load bullshit," i blurted out, panicking. "To hell with this," i said turning to run. Alice caught my arm, turning me and wrapping her arm around the stomach to keep me from leaving. I ripped my arm free, and lifted the brass knuckles from my pocket, setting it in place and then hitting her hard.

There was a resounding crack and i ran again. Someone tackled me and swore heavily, hitting my chin and bitting down on hard on my tongue. I struggled twisting and they lifted me up by the front of my shirt and shoved me forward in front of Aro again.

I paused for a moment getting a srange feeling wash over me. I stood up glaring at Alice, "see this is why i didn't want to come all the way out here in the first place, but no, you had to freaking guilt trip me. Well congratulations Alice, you've saved your brother, mission accomplished."

Yeah, i was gettng angry. Aro appeared in front of me and stepped back instantly. He lunged for me and we all paused, hearing a helicopter approach the sun roof. Three people crashed through the glass, sending a waterful ot it over us. Three grenade looking things came down, a wave of blinding white light around us, then smoke bombs came down. They got half way down, cutting their ropes and then dropped down stealthily.

I noticed a sniper on the opposite side of the building. The gun was trained in my direction and, i turned and hit Aro hard, as he grabbed me. I ran for the doors. I heard several shots go off, and i turned to see goldilocks and the other kid hit the ground, seizing up. I didn't wait to find out just what it was and ran down the hall.

Someone lifted me up from behind, i was half relieved it was Edward, but still he treated me like glass. As if i can't find my way out. What a piss off.

We got ouside, taking the sewer from earlier. When we got to the actual sewer, i slammed my fist into the control panel, making it impossible to function.

We got onto the first flight out of Italy.

**Aleera POV**

Adam, Nate and i raced through the castle corridors. The place was easy to get lost in, but we managed to get our hands on the blue prints, so it wasn't hard to find the hidden one. Adam kept watch on both sides, and in sync we kicked in the door and it crashed hard and loud.

We searched the room for several specific objects, taking less then two minutes to find them. i wrapped the sheathed diamond alloy sword through down the back of my neck and into another sheath attached to my chest beneath my gear. Adam shoved a large book into the bag strapped to his back and then we bagged all of the jewellery and then shoved the glistening jewels into another bag, tossing it at Nate.

We began moving i pulled my radio out. I hit the talk button, speaking in Spanish, "fall back, we've got it and were on the move." I said it a second time, everyone hitting their own radio. "Everyone head to the south building, we have one minute and twenty two seconds."

"We have to go up, we dont have time to find our way out," Nate said and we didn't need to say anything to agree. We got to the nearest elevator, and Adam rigged the grenade to change when it got jostled as it came to a stop.

We moved around the corner, waiting. An explosion went off, brick and dust falling through the hallway was in a cloud. We ran back over and under the newly created hole. I jumped up, and we cotinued to move.

"Were on the roof, be there in twenty," i said while running. Right in the center of the building, where the throne room had been, the first bomb went off.

A wave swept over us, making us stumble and Adam made it before us, throwing his body straight off the ledge and into the helicopter. We didn't make it. We both jumped, both of grabbing the rope, and i swung a little, as i went backwards, i reached out, grasping his arm and he grabbed mine. I swung him, on a slight angle and then released him. He flew into the helicopter, Kade steadying him. i just climbed up the roap and took Adan's outstretched hand, pulling me in.

As the helicopter lifted further up into the air, the rest of the north wing blew. I let out a breath, "close call, next time, i'm doing the planning," i said to Jace.

"Your still alive aren't you?" he retorted smirking. I just rolled my eyes in response.

We got home, locking everything up in the safe for now and Jace called me up to his room. "What's up?" i asked, noting his uneasy expression.

"I went over the security feeds during the celebration, before, during and after, i got this," he said, turning. I stepped up behind him, leaning down. He fast forwarded it slightly, and i watched Bella run through the steets of Volterra.

What the hell was she doing in Italy?

"I lost her when she went down this alley and she didn't resurface for about half an hour. We raided the castle at exactly 6:45," i nodded, letting him know i was following so far, "now, this was at 6:49," Bella was running out of that same alley.

"But she would've been seen on the rest of the tapes," i said confused.

"Unless she was underground, i went over the city blue prints that we mapped out six months ago," he brought the schematics up, showing the tunnel systems, "there are tunnels in that alley that go straight to the castle. There's also an unknown elevator shaft at the end of this one."

"I know, none of us trusted it, so we left it out of the plans," i said frowning. The elevator wasn't labelled on the map, but it was 'd gone in as tourists once and then snuck away from the group to map out the unknown areas. Which is when we'd come across the elevator doors.

"And she didn't sit in an alley for half an hour, so what exactly was she doing there," i wondered aloud. We shared uneasy looks, neither of us liking the few theories we had.


	6. Too Little, Too Late

**Bella POV**

When we'd finally returned home, Charlie grounded me. It was kind of embarassing. I mean, im eighteen and the guy just grounded me. Edward had been upstairs in my room waiting, avoiding a confrontation with Charlie. So he heard every word.

I slipped into the bedroom, Edward was waiting, leaning against the window sill, facing me. I closed the door behind me, locking it. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing my irritated expression.

'Why wouldn't i be?" i retorted, dropping down onto the head, relaxing.

"We need to discuss some things," i waited, "about the Volturi."

"Yeah i know, they're in desparate wardrobe update, who where's cloaks anymore?" he gave me an unamused look and i rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, i'm in danger?"

"Yes, Alice has seen some of their plans, but it's rather blurry, as they havent decided on a single course of action," he said warily.

"Bummer," i said not in the least bit disturbed.

He gazed at me for a long judging moment. "It's late, we'll discuss how to approach the issue tomorrow after school."

"Can't wait, i love plotting against sadistic vampires on mondays," i said sarcastically.

"How can you be so dismissive over this? Your life is at risk, do you now understand how important you are to me and then family?"

I said nothing, giving him a blank expression, "your right, it's late and i'm tired."

He left without a word, but he did hesitate.

The next morning was long, Charlie listed off a bunch of things, i can't do, which was just about everything. It wasn't bothered by it, he was never home anyways. I got dressed, leaving right on time. Everyone was watching me like i was a walking bomb or something.

My guess, the Cullen's. It was kind of funny, everyone had expected me to this weak little girl or something. But i wasn't anymore. I was stronger, i thought much more clearly and i knew what mattered most. The Cullen's weren't very high on the list.

"Bella, the Cullen's are back," Lauren warned me, a smirk in place.

"Thank you Lauren, if it weren't for you i never woukd've noticed the most expensive car in the parking, let alone my ex and his family," i shot at her unimpressed.

She glared, "you dont have to be a snob."

"Says the definition of the word," she just glared and stormed off. I flipped her off as she was walking away, she glanced back and i dropped my arm surprised she'd turned. She glared even more and i snickered.

"Hey Bella," Alice said, entering our little circle of people.

"Hi," i said flatly.

"Your still coming over after school?"

"I dont know, you tell me," i said shrugging. She said nothing, and i wondered if she wasn't sure or not. Was she not seeing me clearly anymore? I mean, she didn't even see me re-surface when i had jumped off the cliff. I also didn't understand why she thought i _fell. _I mean, come one, who trips off of a cliff?

The bell went before anyone said anything else and i didn't bother to stick around.

Lunch was weird and awkward, both Alice and Edward insisted on sitting with us. I was kind of dreading biology, because Edward's seat was totally vacant. I sat down, he took his seat beside me.

Quite a few people glanced back at us, expecting something dramatic i'm sure. Before the class even started, someone appeared at the door. I brightened, seeing Aleera. "Can i help you?"

"Let's go," she said to me, and i just shoving everything away quickly.

"Class has just begun, get back in your seat," Mr. Banner said irritated, then to Aleera, "if you dont leave i'll call the office."

She glanced at me, "is he serious?" i nodded, and the smirked, "you go do that then, in the meantime," she left. I followed her out.

We left, and Alice ran up to us out of nowhere. She startled in surprise, and then just sort of stared at Alice suspiciously. "School isn't over and you said you would come to the house," Alice said glaring at the girl.

She quirked an eyebrow, amused. "Change of plans," i said shrugging. "I'll come over when i get back."

"Where are you going? Bella, you can't just take off without telling anyone where your going. You should stay where we can protect you," Aleera grinned even more, as if there was some kind of joke i wasn't getting.

"I think i can, and it's your fault i'm in trouble in the first place," i said taking Aleera's hand and leading us to the car. She didn't follow.

"So what'd you do all weekend?" she asked curiously.

"Charlie grounded me," she burst out laughing at my exasperation and i glared, giving in and grinning. Sheepishly saying, "i missed you."

She smiled more fondly now, "yeah, i missed you too."

She took my hand, intertwining them, "what do you want to do tonight? Anything at all, you name it, I'll make it happen."

"I dont care, as long as your not out of my sight for the next twelve hours," i said frowning as i recalled how much i'd craved her since she'd left. I'd started wanting her to come home before she'd even left.

"Missed me that much, huh?" she asked amused.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

She grinned.

When we got to the house, only Kade and his girlfriend Sabrina were here. In the short time i'd spent with them, Kade had gone out with three different girls.

Connor on the other hand, never seemed to bring a single person home. He was the one i also knew the least about. He was always quiet and distant. For a while i'd even wondered if he was mute or something, but Aleera just said he preferred to stay quiet around me. When i'd asked why, she'd just that his mind was 'a dark place' and he didn't have a filtering system for what should and shouldn't be said.

We went upstairs into her room, flipping on some music. She sat down on the ledge and i couldn't resist te urge to sit on her lap. I climbed on top of her, pressing my lips to hers, hard and demanding, pouring all of my love for her into the kiss. She returned it, slipping her hands under my shirt to rest on my hips. She lifted me up, dropping me onto the bed and kissing me roughly.

The music still played off in the background when i woke up a few hours later. I blinked, wondering why the room felt cooler. I turned onto my side, and then sat up realizing Aleera wasn't in the bed or room with me.

I pulled on my t-shirt, having fallen asleep in my underwear, and then went to find her. I was walking through the hall when i heard the arguement. I paused, standing just out of sight from the staircase. Aleera and Adam didn't seem to notice me, at all, "-dont start Adam. I told you i'm handling it."

"Hardly, you think we can't hear what you two are doing up there? We all have the same strengths and senses you know," he said bluntly. I frowned, a little confused.

"What do you want me to do? if i dont do this cautiously she'll get suspicious, and then it'll just be a matter of time before the other shoe drops. The last thing we need is a spy unsure of whether or not were onto them."

"Why dont you just bullet in her now? It's not like she hasn't caused enough problems already," he said coldly.

A moment later i heard a hard thud, and i didn't need to look around the corner to know she'd hit him and he'd probably hit the wall. "You lay a single hand on her and i wont hesitate to put a bullet in _you_," she was furious.

Adam was quiet for a moment, "and what do you plan to do if we find out she's under someone elses orders?"

"I dont think she is, you and Jace are the only ones that think that," she said still pretty angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Aleera? She's not like us, she doesn't belong in our world, you must see that? This is like Kaylee all over again and we all saw how that ended and i fucking promise you that's exactly what's going to happen again!"

"So you can see the future too now?" she retorted unimpressed, "just leave it alone Adam."

"if i find out she isn't who she says she is, i'm going to do it you know," he said calmly, evenly.

"I fucking dare you to try and go against me, try it and see just how far you get," she said in a voice of absolution. I knew right away that the arguement was over and i bolted for the room.

I laid down, hearing her come in right as i quit moving. My heart was pounding so hard i thought it would burst in my chest. She laid back down in the bed with me, and i continued to pretend i was sleeping. I think she bought it, considerig she wrapped her arms around me and pulled my body against hers, as if she'd never left.

I kept my eyes closed, forcing my breathing and erratic heart to slow down. She kissed my hair, calming me almost instantly. I just heard the strangest conversation ever about her brother wanting to kill me and she still had the same effect on me. At least i think he wanted to kill me. Who else could they possibly be talking about?

Aleera whispered something in Greek, and i committed the words to memory, deciding to look it up later. It wasn't the words so much as the tone that caught me off guard. She'd said it so softly and quietly that her voice alone made me sad. Sad because she was sad, sad and scared, but of me?

_And who the hell was Kaylee?_

She woke me up early the next morning, saying she would drive me to school, considering i'd left the truck parked at the school. It wasn't until last period that i remembered everything that had happened last night. Everyone had acted totally normal this morning, and for a few minutes after remembering the arguement i'd overheard i chalked it up to some wild dream. It wouldn't surprise me. I've had strange dreams of her a few times, actually whenever i was with her i had the oddest dream. Though that one had seemed so real, and less likely then a lot of the other dreams.

I'd even had a dream she had fought in a war, that had been weird. So weird i checked the date when i woke up. I was pretty sure that she hadn't been alive during the Roman Empire, 2nd century A.D. Or during the early 1600's as a native warrior or guardian or whatever. The weirdest one i think was the dream of her in Greece. She was beautiful as always, only she was the guardian of the Muses, the ones that inspired men with music, art, dance and knowledge. That wasn't even half of the things i'd dreamt of.

I got home to unexpected guests. The Cullen's, "shocking," i muttered to myself.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward said seriously. i continued walking past them, they followed.

"Really? The feeling isn't mutual, and i ain't feeling all that chatty today," i said waving dismissively. I was distracted enough and i didnt need this crap right now.

"You can't just turn around and pretend your not in danger," Alice said in disbelief.

I rounded on her irritated, "i get that your trying to protect me and all, but quite frankly the idea of you guys acting like you care is making me nauseous. Your the last people i'd _ever _ask for help. I'm sure you think you owe me, but if you want to be even, then just leave me be."

"The Volturi want to kill you Bella, or change you and you made it more then clear that you dont want to be turned, your going to need our help. We need to talk about this."

i glared, "fine."

We arrived at the Cullen house ten minutes later. Everyone was there, waiting. i got out, slamming the door more roughly then i needed to. I went inside, everyone staring at me as i practically stomped into the living room childishly, sitting down on the couch next to Jasper and Rosalie. I didn't want to get stuck sitting next to either Alice or Edward on the loveseat. They'd hurt me the most. At the moment i didn't even want them within a foot of me let alone the same room or state. I also didn't feel like sitting on the floor.

It didn't escape their notice either. "So what?" i said in an edgy voice, tired of waiting for someone to speak.

"Edward and Alice have told us what transpired in Italy, is there anything you'd like to share?" Carlisle said in a placting tone.

I raised my eyebrows, "dont talk to me like i'm a five year old child who doesn't want to fess up to stealing cookies."

Everyone was taken aback for a moment. "Carlisle wants to help you Bella," Alice said frowning at me.

"If you say so," i said bored, "can we just get this over with?"

"The Volturi are taking steps to ensure that you are no longer living, you know that?"

"I'm also not incompetant, he made that pretty clear when he tried to bite me," i said rolling my eyes. Alice glared.

"Dont be so damn crude, were trying to help you," Rosalie hissed.

I got mad, "who asked you? I didn't want your help in the first place."

"We want you to be safe, please Bella, can't you understand that?" Edward said pleadingly.

"What part of my life is safe Edward? Where? When? How is anything nowadays safe? Victoria is hunting me, there are weird monstrouch mutated wolves running around in the woods. You guys are hounding me about stuff i couldn't care less about and if it hadn't been for Alice's whining the Volturi wouldn't be coming after me in the first place."

They seemed at a loss of words, not expecting such a violent reaction. "Bella, we understand that your upset and hurt because of our actions," i snorted, that was an udnerstatement. "But were not going anywhere until the Volturi are no longer a threat to your life."

"Yay," i said flatly.

"Do you want to die Bella? Because it sure as hell sounds like it," Emmett said bluntly.

"If i had wanted to die, i would be dead already," i said bluntly.

"Well what's this about then? Risking your life to be petty and to punish us for leaving? In case you haven't noticed, _were back_," Alice said annoyed.

"There you go again, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know, so can you stop incinuating that everything i do is _because _of you," i said in a cold voice.

"Then why are you being so difficult?" Edward said frustrated.

"Listen closely, all of you, because i am not going to repeat this again. You left, and sure it wasn't a walk in the park when the people i considered family abandoned me, but i got over it. Moved on, lived my life, and you should've just left me alone. Your opinions dont matter to me anymore. You dont get a say in what i do, or how i live my life. Stick around all you want, kill Victoria, bomb the Volturi like a bunch of terrorists did. I dont care what you do. _Just. Leave. Me. Alone_."

The room fell silent, "look, i appreciate you caring, or wanting to fullfill some kind of debt for saving Edward or whatever. Who knows, maybe even for almost getting me killed half a dozen times. But i'm not interested in having some big heart-to-heart with you guys. You may want to fix everything, but i dont. I dont care if you feel guilty about bailing, it's over, done, no time machine or magic fairies. It is what it is. So just leave it the way it is, before you make matters worse or it starts to piss me off." I stood to leave.

"We want to protect you Bella, we love you," Esme said, looking like she wanted to cry or something.

I turned to them, eyes narrowed a little, "then where were you when i needed you? Did you know Victoria attacked me in Port Angelus several months ago? She almost killed me too, she attacked me on a roof and if it hadn't been for a friend, i would be dead right now. It's too little, too late."

I left without another word.


	7. Painful Truths

**Bella POV**

I suppose i should've thought through bailing a little more thoroughly, considering it would be an hour long walk back to the house. i pulled my hood up, as it began to rain, wishing i'd brought my coat.

I was back on the road to the highway after a few minutes when a car pulled up beside me. I was going to keep walking until i realized it was Rosalie in the drivers seat. "Get in," she ordered, i frowned but did anyways.

The car was tense and awkward, maybe i should've just kept walking. As if the one person that takes me home ended up being the person that's always hated me. "Your pretty messed up now, aren't you?" she asked thoughtfully. She didn't sound judgemental or anything so i didn't take i offensively. Not that i cared about what she thought much.

"Just because i'm straight up and have a backbone now doesn't make me screwed up," i retorted.

"Doesn't it? The last i checked you were catatonic," i turned to her, eyes narrowed, "i came back Bella. A few weeks after we left."

"Oh yeah? Good for you, must've been proud, you got to prove i was a weak little girl that caused nothing but trouble after all," i said amused.

"You can act as heartless as you want, i practically invented it, your like a two-way mirror, whatever it is that's making you want to hurt them so much, get over it."

"Were you not there for my little speech?"

"Why do you think i came after you? I dont know what your trying to accomplish, or what your trying to hide from us. But your full of shit."

"Am i now?" she said nothing, "okay there Dr. Phil, whatever you say."

"Whose the girl that came and got you at school?" she asked, changing subjects.

"What's it to you?"

"Alice can't see her, and she can't see you very well either, i'm just wondering who she is."

"Wonder all you want," i said smirking.

When Aleera picked me up on Friday at the end of school, she had a new car, an expensive new one too. It was a deep kind of sapphire blue. The bell went and she was leaning against it casually. As beautiful as always, black leather jacket, tight dark blue skinny jeans and a tight red shirt beneath it. I saw her, smiling wide and then i was running.

She stepped away from the car, moving a step towards me. I barelled into her, wrapping my arms around her and she stumbled as she lost her balance. She laughed a little, returning the embrace. "Good to see you too," she said amused, kissing me on the cheek.

I noticed a few people staring, and she tossed me the keys, "got you a present."

"What?" i asked, confused. "What present?"

"Isn't is obvious? Your holding the keys to it," she said amused. I looked from the keys to her, to the car. I did that several times.

"You bought me a car?!" i said in shock right as Jessica and Mike came up beside me. "Aleera, this thing must be worth millions."

"Well of course, It's not just any car, it's an Audi R8 V10 Plus Coupe," she said grinning. "I was helping Adam pick out his new car, and when i saw this one, the first thing i thought was, 'Bella would hate something like this'."

"Are you friggin' kidding me?! Have you lost your mind?!" i shouted in disbelief. "You bought me a two hundred thousand dollar car on a whim just because you thought it would drive me nuts?"

"Actually, it's a hundred and eighty seven thousand, not two hundred thousand," she said smirking. Lauren and Angela joining us. "But yes, that's why i bought the car." All i could do was stare at her. This chick was insane! And where did she get the money for it in the the first place? I kept wondering things like that.

"Who are you and why would you buy _Bella _of all people a car?" Lauren said in that condescending disgusted tone.

She narrowed her eyes at Lauren, "i'm sorry?"

"You should be, Bella's damaged goods and your spending money on her. She's worthless. Have you even met Edward? It's like she's a gold digger or something."

Aleera didn't miss a heartbeat, as soon as the words left her lips, with blurring speed she had thrown a hard punch straight into her face. Hard too. i cringed at her furious stare, "think twice before insulting her in front of me." To be fair though, if Aleera hadn't hit her, i would've.

"Bitch!" she shouted, getting back up to shove her. She had a bloody nose.

"I wouldn't do that," i warned her in a sort of sing song voice. I was glad she was here today, seeing her break Lauren's nose just for insulting me, made me feel a little smug.

She went to hit Aleera back and she dodged it easily. She didn't move quickly this time, almost in slow motion. She hooked her ankle around Lauren's barely tugging and then Lauren went face first in the asphalt.

"Cut it out, both of you," Edward's incredulous voice echoed behind us. We all glanced at him and i tensed. I'd forgotten the Cullen's were somewhere in the parking lot behind us, probably watching too.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked coldly. She didn't seem at all phased when she got a look at him, not all that impressed with the vampiric beauty or the fact that he was probably far more dangerous then she was.

_Oh my god, can he read her mind_? I had been hoping to avoid them meeting at all. I didn't think it would end well. She just met him and the first thing he does is order her to do something. She hated that. Both of us did.

He gave her that scary vampire look people sometimes get, and she either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the latter. Everyone was watching excitedly, both of them sizing each other up. I knew she couldn't win a fight with him, and i also didn't think he'd try and hurt her anyways. But Aleera was good at egging people on until they snapped.

"Maybe i should be asking you that," he said coldly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "this is Bella's ex-boyfriend," Mike said quickly.

"Really now?" she said, grinning suddenly. "I have to say, you dont look like much," she said chuckling, making it clear she wasn't at all impressed. I smiled a little.

"Well that just makes you her rebound," Alice shot at her. Her expression didn't falter, she only smirked more.

"You'd love for that to be true, wouldn't you?" she didn't seem at all doubtful and i moved to her side, to grab her or something in case a fight broke out.

"Bella belongs with Edward, not some random hood rat," she said in disdain.

"I guess hood rats are rising up in the world, cause the last time i checked they can't afford audi's," _oh god, this was going to end badly._

She didn't look at all put out with their insults, in fact she seemed to be enjoying it. _Goddamn i loved this woman._

"Bella, i dont think it's wise to keep company like her, she's probably a criminal or something," Edward said facing me directly. Aleera snickered a little at that.

"Dont start!" i said annoyed, "you dont dictate my life! Didn't i ask you to leave me alone?"

Aleera's expression dropped, eyes narrowing a little. "Were looking out for you Bella, thank god we came back, who knows where you might be in five years, jail probably," Alice said in disgust.

"Really? I was thinking Bali, maybe Europe," i said thoughtfully.

Aleera was eying Edward now, seeing something i wasn't maybe. "_Edward_," she started, a serious 'dont fuck with me' look on her face, "if Bella's already told you to back off, why are you harassing her? The police have term for that you know, and you have stalker written all over you."

"Look at what you've turned her into, of course i'm not going to back off. Bella needs professional help," _excuse me_? "People that care about her and want what's best for her," he said coldly.

"The only person who knows what's best for her is herself, dont be a prick just because she shot you down," he didn't like that very much. I watched his eyes darken and i panicked.

"Let's go," i said, taking her hand and then getting in the car, she just laughed, waving goodbye mockingly.

We pulled up to my house, and she followed me in casually. "Aleera, can we stay here tonight?" i asked hesitantly.

She gave me a curious look, "why?"

I remembered the disturbing conversation i'd over heard. It had been repeating in my mind everyday now. I didn't feel safe there. I felt safe with Aleera, but not in that house. Especially with Adam and Jace wanting to kill me.

"I want you to meet my dad," i said shrugging, "your going to have to meet him sometime."

"You really want me to meet him?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, kind of," i said blushing a little.

"Alright, we'll stay here," she said giving me a small smile. I dont even know how i was going to explain the car to Charlie. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's go to La Push, we can go swimming," i said excitedly. "You can meet Jake."

"Jake, the gang member guy you were talking about? I thought you guys weren't talking," she said confused.

"Well he said things are complicated, but he misses me i guess," i said shrugging.

"Alright, sure, what the hell," she said amused.

We pulled up to Jake's house, Sam and him looked like they were having some kind of face off out on the front porch. We got out of the car, and i saw something flash in her eyes, a sort of indecision or confusion. She gave me a smile, noticing my stare and then took my hand.

"Hey Jake," i greeted happily. They turned to us, and both of them zeroed in on our intertwined hands.

"Making new friends, i see," Jake teased, moving off of the porch to hug me.

"Jacob, were not done talking," Sam said irritably.

"I told you i was being careful! Nothing will happen!" he said angrily.

"I dont care, dont make me pull rank on something as trivial as this," a low rumbling came from Jake, and if i didn't know any better, i'd say he growled. Aleera frowned.

Jake glared at Sam hatefully, "i can't do anything tonight Bella, i'm sorry."

"Why?" i asked in disbelief. I'd really wanted him to meet Aleera.

"Maybe tomorrow?" he said glancing back at Sam.

"Fine," i said pouting a little. Aleera grinned crookedly, and i waved goodbye. Jake was stuck staring at our intertwined hands, but he didn't seem too judgemental.

"Wait, Bella!" Jake shouted, before we'd pulled out with the car. I rolled the window down, "nice car," he said appreciatively, just now noticing it, he glanced at Aleera, "yours?"

"It's Bella's," she said dismissively.

He looked shocked for a moment, but then shook his head and rolled his eyes like it wasn't all that surprising. "Were having a bonfire tomorrow night, you guys should come."

"Bonfire?" she asked, intrigued, and then nodded once.

"We'll be there," i said nodding.

"That girl, the one that came out to try and make you stay at school the other day, is your ex-boyfriends sister?" she guessed.

"Yeah," i said awkwardly.

"Anything i need to know?" she asked eyebrows raised, pulling off at First Beach.

She parked, both of us getting out and going to sit on the sand. She pulled me into her arms, leaning against a thick log. I relaxed in the familiar embrace, resting my head back against her shoulder and she kissed the side of head lightly. I smiled, warmth flooding my body.

Turning to me to give me her full attention, though she kept me in her arms, "there's a lot to tell."

"I'm listening," i glanced at her open expression. She was open minded about everything. I'd told her some of the more unusual habits i had, and she still wanted me by her side. But the Cullen's were _vampires_, how do you tell someone something like that without actually saying it?

When i didn't speak, she took my hand, and then turned my chin to face her. "Bella, dont get all weird on me now," she said kissing me lightly.

"It's kind of hard to explain," i said, giving her a quick kiss and then looking back out over the ocean.

"Doesn't matter, everything in this world can be hard to explain sometimes," she said shrugging, an unusual look in her eyes. By the looks of it, whatever was going through her mind may be just as complicated. She turned to me smiling slightly, "But my point is, that i dont care. Whatever made you who you were when we met, is the person i fell for. No secret or horrible things that have happened to you, or may be you've done something horrible that your scared of me finding out about. It doesn't matter to me. It wont make me view you any different then i do now."

I nodded once, "my mom got re-married about a year ago, and she wanted to travel with him, but she couldn't because of me. So i moved here, where i met the Cullen's. They were outcasts. But i guess we were just attracted to one another, Edward and i. But his world is kind of dangerous for people like me and on my birthday, we all became very much aware of how risky it was even just being around them in their own home. They left, just abandoned me, i didn't even get a goodbye from any of them except Edward. Told me i was a distraction, a toy, that he never loved me."

"I see. So Cullen's-bad. In what way are they dangerous exactly?" she asked carefully, eyes narrowed, as if she already knew the answer.

"There world doesn't like me, because im, lower on the food chain, sorta speak," she gave me an amused smirk, and then kissed me again.

"Why did they come back then?" she asked curiously.

"Edward got into some trouble, Alice covinced me to help her," i didn't feel the need to say just how or where or even when, but she didn't ask.

"They seem pretty determined to separate us," she pointed out.

"Yeah, i noticed," i said rolling my eyes. I wasn't too concerned, they were just annoying more then anything.

We sat like that for a few minutes, lost in thought. "What about you Aleera? Any ex's i should know about? Aside from your player like habits that everyone has told me about."

She tensed instantly, eyes closing in a pained sort of way. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

She let out an almost shaky breath, "there was someone, almost two years ago, when we lived in Athens, Greece. You've seen how brutal my world can be. Murder, violence, drugs, money, everyone clamoring to be king in a world with nothing but territory rivalry."

"She died?" i summed up. She nodded once, looking over the ocean, smiling sadly a little.

"She didn't belong with us, with me. But we went for it anyways. She was just so good, and so beautiful in every way, she just got to me, like no one else could," i watched a tear slide down slowly, and she frowned. "But despite how much i loved her and tried to keep her safe. It wasn't enough."

"How did she die?"

"Bad timing, her part, mine, everything went wrong that day. She was soemwhere she wasn't supposed to be," she said shaking her head, as if she couldn't understand or make sense of whatever she was remembering. "Anyways. She died. Soon after we decided it was time to take everything to a whole new level, to step up our game, but most of all, it was time to be smart. We moved back here, where no one knew us or who we were, where we could start over from scratch. Her name was Kaylee."

"I'm sorry," she gave me a small smile.

"I'm not," she said honestly. "It's life, people die all the time. It was my own fault, for being so cocky. I learned my lesson."

"Still, you loved her, people never forget things like that," she shrugged.

"it's life, she would've gotten hurt sooner or later. She wasn't even totally aware of what being in my life meant for her own life. It's just so damn confusing and disgusting sometimes. But that's what were good at, and that's what we enjoy, so," she shrugged again.

"You still enjoy the life you live, knowing it got someone you love killed?" i asked perplexed. I dont think i could ever do that. I mean, if you truly loved with someone, could you really live the same life style that got her killed? i doubted it.

"It wasn't my life, it was _me_, my _choices, _my decisions, my own _arrogance_," she distinctly. "Besides i understand this world, and it understands me. It's where i belong."

"You dont belong in _that _life anymore, you belong in _my life_," i said grinning at my own lameness, she laughed and i smiled at her. I loved hearing her laugh, her real sincere laugh, one i never heard unless it was because of me. It was like her own special laugh for me.

"Are you afraid that i'll get hurt?" i asked after a while.

"Why do you think i've been teaching you how to fight?" she retorted simply. "We've been much more careful then before."

I nodded, i trusted her.

We got back to the house, Charlie already home. He was in the living room when we walked in. "Hey Dad," i said a little awkwardly.

Charlie was eying Aleera down, who looked very much like a teenager. I think it was her eyes. Instead of that broken, distant or hostile look she usually had, she looked very much like a teenager with a sot of rebellious yet trustworthy gaze.

"Bella, whose this?" he asked giving her nod, she just smiled a little.

"Um, Ch-Dad, this is Aleera," i lost my breath for a moment, "my girlfriend."

It was very silent, as Charlie worked through the words. Now he looked so surprised i was a little worried he would go into shock. "Your girlfriend," he repeated, eyes bulging a little.

"Yeah," i said shifting awkwardly.

"Aleera Kale," she said, holding out her hand. He took it, still too shocked to form much an 'oh' sound.

"Y-your not from around here," he said in a sort of strained voice.

"No, i live in Port Angelus," she said evenly.

"i guess that's where you've been disappearing off to," Charlie said glancing at me.

I shifted nervously, "yeah, i met her a few months ago."

"I-uh, it's good to meet you Aleera," he said nodding once, seemingly approving. I let out a huff of air, relief sweeping through me. At least he wasn't homophobic or something.

"Nice looking car you've got," Charlie said, even more awkward then i had been.

"It's actually Bella's, her truck doesn't look like it has much life left to it," she said shrugging.

Charlie's eyes went wide, "you bought her a car?"

"Yes, Bella has horrible luck, sooner or later that truck would break down in the middle of nowhere and leave her stranded, i'd prefer not to have to worry about that," she said giving him an amused smile.

"That's quite generous, who are your parents?" he asked, giving her a sort of questioning stare.

"My parents are dead, they were wealthy, owned quite a number of companies out east," she lied easily. I was always impressed with her lying skills.

"Who do you live with then?" he asked frowning.

"Family friends," she said evenly.

"Will you be spending the night?" he asked, a little suspiciously.

"If it's alright," she said nodding once.

"That's fine," he said glancing at me. "She's been disappearing all night for weeks, i'm sure there isn't much you two haven't done yet."

"Dad!" i blurted out going bright red in embarassment.

"Well he's not wrong," she said grinning widely. I blushed even more, now Charlie flushed a bright pink. I groaned, grabbed her hand and then pulled her up to the bedroom.


	8. Digging Up The Past

**Aleera POV**

When Bella and i got to the bonfire the next night, i found it a little weird. The vibes i got off of the guys sitting around the fire was intense. I doubted it had anything to do with the fact that none of them, aside from the three oldest men were wearing shirts, but that was a little weird too.

We sat down, side-by-side and i leaned back, pressing my back against a tree. "So your gay now?" someone blurted out right after we'd sat down, it had come from a younger boy.

"Um," was all Bella could say, blushing furiously, "i guess, yeah."

"That's hot," another boy said. Everyone was eating. They were eating a lot too.

"How'd Charlie take it?" Jake asked curiously.

"Pretty well actually. Just glad i didn't bring Edward home probably," she said smiling at me, still relieved.

"Did you think he would freak or something?" i asked eyebrows raised.

"No, i had no clue as to how he'd react, that's why i'd been so nervous," she said still blushing.

"I knew he'd be okay with it," i said tilting my head slightly, "i'm just that awesome."

She rolled her eyes at me, "oh yes, your awesomeness melted away any reservations he had about gay people."

I just smiled. I had been a little distracted the last few days. Our next plan was falling into place, but we'd been having trouble in Rio and that was complicating our time and schedules for the next hit.

Our next hit was a museum, one in London, England, owned by, believe it or not witches. Or at least they thought they were. And if they are, i guess we'd find out during the next heist. We needed something very well hidden. It wasn't on display, and like in Volterra, trapped deep within the museum in a hidden room.

"You have a tattoo," a boy said, gesturing at my chest.

I quirked an eyebrow, and he blushed, realizing he was staring right at my chest. "i have two," i said in response.

"Do they mean anything?" even Bella was watching me, wondering the same thing.

"No," i said smoothly.

I didn't show them, considering this specific tattoo was one i didn't exactly flaunt. The shirt was a little low, leaving some of it showing. All of us had two, showing the two ways we were linked. That we'd found one another, rather then meeting them coincidentally. At least we thought it was fate. No idea why though.

The first was over all of our hearts, the symbol for an eternal soul. The second was a griffon on the top left corner on my back, about the size of a baseball. I thought about them for a moment, thinking about what those tattoo's really meant. Sure some people asked if they were signifcant when they saw them. Not really me, considering i never stuck around long enough for someone to wonder that kind of thing.

My cell phone rang, when everyone had finally stopped eating, which had lasted for half an hour. I couldn't help but wonder if they always ate that much. It was enough to eat a small army.

"Hey," i said, glancing at Bella for a moment.

"_We've got a problem, storage locker four was viewed three minutes ago_," the Switzerland account?

"What? How?" i asked in disbelief, standing and leaving the group.

"_We haven't figured it out yet, Brandon's trying to track the trail, but a lot of the information is encrypted. We've moved everything around and secured it with the new hardware. But the location is in this country. It just keeps bouncing. But that's not the only thing."_

"Alright, what?" i said impatiently.

"_Things are going badly in Rio, were leaving in a few hours_."

"How bad?" i asked uneasily.

"_We haven't been able to get a hold of Kade all day, i'm already on the way there_."

"I'm at First Beach, up on the cliffs," i hung up, returning to the group. A few of them looked very confused. "Bella, i need to leave."

She jumped up, "why?"

"My family has some business in Brazil, and there's a slight," i hesitated, "situaion."

"Brazil?" she asked, perking up a little. "I can't bring you."

"But it's Brazil," she said pouting a little.

I thought for a moment, debating just how much of a bad idea this was. Exposing her to even the less violent areas of my life was risky enough, but drag her into the middle it? That was a horrible notion.

"I can't," i said finally, "not this time."

She sighed, and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her passionately. "I'll be back next week."

"Friday?" she asked hopefully.

"Friday."

We got to Rio, and Brandon texted us the street he was waiting for us at. it was late already, and he had a split lip and black eye. "Jesus," i breathed, getting out as he got to the car.

"I found Kade, he's with Raymen four blocks from here. There's some pretty heavy guarding up there, and i can't get through alone," he explained. pulling out a map of the area. He traced it out, and then one by one we all marked up the route we would take. We were splitting up to do this. Kade and Jace were taking the rooves across from the building, Jace because he was too badly injured and Kade because he was our best distance shooter.

We suited up into gear, doing our usual system checks before fanning out around the building. I was taking the basement entrance, going underground. i picked the lock on the door, going in after making sure it was cleared.

I kept my sight trained on the movement, before finding an elevator. I stared at it for a moment. I knew better then to get in it, but there was probably some kind of filtering system up here. I shouldered my gun, running straight at the wall, and then kicked up off of it. I gripped a pipe, and then heard a door open. I gripped the screwed in ventilation cover. I swore when i heard the footsteps closing in, and then swung my body back and forth. I let go when i got a good momentum, and went straight through the opening. I angled my body, landing on my feet and i let out a breath. They got into the elevator, i frowned as i was jolted and then we were moving.

I knelt down, looking through a small hole. I didn't recognize these people at all. I looked up, and then almost fell forward at the sudden stop. I counted three floors. They got out and i pulled at another small vent to move through. I was very glad i wasn't claustrophic right about now.

I heard gun shots about thirty feet in front of me and i pushed forward more quickly. Then more gunshots and a lot of swearing and shouting. I came into a room, finding Kade on his knees, a bag over his head, and bound hands. Someone had a gun pointed at the back of his head, but i could barely see that.

i dug through my pockets, grabbing some of the small blades and then tossed them to a few feet in front of me. They all turned, shooting in that direction. I shot in the direction of the gun shots, not bothering to aim.

i crashed through the confining metal space, and put a last bullet in the remaining man. I pulled the bag from his head, sighing in relief and then began untying him. I handed him a gun, he took it giving me a sheepish smile. I lifted my radio, "got him, fall back."

Then we were running.

**Bella POV**

After Aleera had left, i did as well. I was too bummed out to stick around. Something kept nagging at me. Actually a few things were bothering me. Charlie was fast asleep when i got home. Thankfully, he didn't hear me pull up into the driveway or pull out. I went in grabbing the car keys to his office at the station.

There was only one person at the station, which didn't surprise me. Small towns were like that. I snuck into Charlie's office, using the back door. I faced the room, spotting the desk and going to sit down.

I wanted to know more about Kaylee. I didn't have much to go on, but i had a small time-line as well as a place and first name. I was looking for deaths, so that narrowed down the search considerably.

There was only one file for a girl name Kaylee during the last year to three years. I flipped it open, pursing my lips as i read through the file. She had been seventeen when she'd died. Apparently there had been an explosion at a house, owned by a syndicate group called The Griffon's. Each of them had a tattoo for their group, which was very small.

The girl had relations with the group, but the police didn't know who or what kind of relations they had been. The house had been bombed by the sounds of it. No body had ever been recovered, but when i saw the pictures of the property, i wasn't surprise.

I clicked on the file on The Griffon's. They were wealthy, smart, and not a single one of them had ever been convicted or even sentenced. They traficked drugs, though they're suspected of making them as well. They had a large group of followers, but there were seven main leaders. None of them related, and ages, birthdays, almost nothing was proven. There were no actual records. None whatoever.

The Griffon's fought with another Greek syndicate, which fanned out all throughout Greece, they seemed to have influence over a dozen countries.

I clicked on another link, bringing up the images of everyone that lived with Aleera. There were two video clips as well. I clicked one, stilling and frozen as i watched the scene unfold. A man was on his knees, begging and sobbing and three people stood a short distance away from him. You couldn't see much other then their helmets. Several bikes parked side by side. I watched someone lift a gun, letting off a single shot, and the man dropped, a hole in his head. You couldn't see her face, but it was her, i just kenw it was her. Dread filled my body, uncertainty following it.

I clicked on the second one, it was a video tape of the property. A car was parked on the side, and i couldn't really tell who it was that was walking into the house, but it was definitely a girl. A few minutes later, Aleera appeared, running straight for it. Someone came up behind her and grabbing her. He tried to pull her away and less then a foot later it blew up. Fire exploded, glass shattered, and they went flying backwards.

The two didn't get off the ground right away. But she stood, just staring as her home was engulfed in flames. She just stood there, unmoving for a few minutes. Someone else came into view, and tried to pull her away towards a car i assumed. She didn't budge at first. Until slowly she turned and just walked. I caught a glipse of her face, pain filling my chest and heart.

Her face was so cold and mute of emotion, and her eyes looked totally blank and calm. Then they were gone and police were filing onto the property. That was it.

I sat there for a long time, just staring into space. On the barest level, as i replayed the scene in my mind, my stomach twisted.

So now i knew. Now i knew what had happened. I knew why she was the way she was.

I didn't know what to do with this new found knowledge.


	9. That Kind Of Thing Pays Off

**Aleera Pov**

We went straight for London after we'd picked up Kade. He was pretty beaten up, but i wasn't too concerned about me. We got hurt all the time, even fatally wounded every now and again. It didn't take us forever to heal, we were pretty good at channeling our energies, directing them wherever we chose.

It was rare for us to get a broken bone, and even when we did, it last a week or two. Of course we'd be incredibly sore and exhausted, but we couldn't go to hospitals. It was always too risky, even overseas, being exposed to humans in such a way would raise questions. We didn't exactly have the average human anatomy.

We got a motel room on the edge of town, the crappy kind that make you wonder if you'll contract some kind of flesh eating disease just breathing in the air. We left our supplies in the car. I didn't trust the hotel and at least we knew the cars were safe.

There was so much armor on all of the cars, short of blowing them up, you couldn't do much damage. It was also one of the main reasons i'd bought Bella that new car. Her red truck was a death trap just waiting to happen. You'd think the Chief's daughter would be able to spot armour on a car, just more proof she never spent much time with him. I was okay with her not noticing, that would just raise a few questions that i didn't want to answer right now and the car was expensive enough.

We had vehicles all over the globe, wherever we did business, we'd set up two safe houses, as well as several storage units full of weapons, money, fake ID's all kind sof exquipment and fear.

"We dont have the plane this time," Brandon pointed out.

"No, we can get some dirt bikes, it'll be easier to bail," i said thoughtfully.

"Alright, let's pick up the bikes in the morning. Tonight we'll take a rental into the city and and make sure nothings changed. The last thing we need it yet another complication," i said a little exasperated. Everyone agreed.

The next evening, we'd set everything up during the day, careful not to be seen by the street cameras. We got into our gear, and began taking the rooftops to get to the museum. We each made it right on time.

I dropped onto the ground level, Nate and Jace on either side. I pulled a small square from my pocket and pressed it to the keypad. I hit the center button, and it short circuited the device and the door opened.

We made our through the museum, completely unseen and heard. Even i couldn't hear myself we were so stealthy.

We found the case full of scrolls, and Nate worked on getting the case open without setting off the alarm. I was rolling them up when the alarm went up. A gun shot went off, and we didn't even hesitate.

"Fall back," Adam said through the radio, this time it Porteguese.

"We'll be out in two," Nate spoke, this usual hebrew.

We burst through the back door, as cops began to pull in. I swore heavily, and then ran straight at the middle cruiser. I jumped onto it, and bounced straight into the air and grapsing a bar, with a hanging sign. I flipped over it, landing on the top in a sort of frog like position. I pushed forward using the bar for leverage and straight into a parking garage. Everyone followed suit, all of us getting onto our bikes.

I kicked started mine, and then drove up to the roof. We all went for the furthest side, driving straight off and onto another roof. We did that for a few minutes, before slowly making our way back to the ground level. Cops were right behind us now, but we couldn't stay on the rooves with a police helicopter above us.

I pulled my gun from it's holster, and then turned and aimed at the top of the helicopter. I glanced back at the road, and then back. But i wasn't getting a steady shot. They kept moving and we kept making hard turns too fast. I looked around for the right sign. Then i went straight for it.

I slowed down the speed a little, getting onto the ramp. Everyone else fell back a little as well, knowing what i was about to do. I angled my bike up, going through a railing, i was in the air for only a moment, but it was enough. I turned, shooting and taking a shot at the roof of it. I watched sparks fly and i hit the ground and it flew right over me when i ducked, crashing into dozens of cars. But it kept rolling and i dodged a burning fallen piece of metal, and then we took the frist right we had before the plane blew up.

We didn't stop though, just kept going till we managed to find the closed underground trains. We were a little late getting there, and we ended up driving the bikes straight into the train, and out the back entrance, just barely fitting.

We weren't followed.

The plan didn't go as i'd hoped, but none of us was hurt and we'd gotten scrolls so it waas mostly a success.

We left England right away after that. Locking up our bikes in storage before getting on a plane to get home. The first thing we did was go check the unit that had been raided while we were gone. Nothing had been taken though, which made us worry even more. A looter or theif wouldn't just break in and leave everything. We had stuff worth millions in there. We did have camera's in there, but they'd all been tampered with. Tampered with as in crushed to pieces.

We tried to go over the police feeds, but got nowhere. People had gone in and out all day. Most of the images were too blurry, or the lens was really dirty, either way we had nothing. The fact that someone just wanted to see what was inside, made us all the more uneasy. It meant someone had figured us out, and it clearly wasn't the police, or we'd be in jail right now. It could've been anyone. It was making us all edgy, we were suspicious of everyone we knew.

In the end though all we could do was step up security and re-locate everything. If someone had figured us out, i decided it was time to install some security at Bella's place, at least then we could keep an eye on her town as well.

**Bella POV**

Aleera picked me up again on friday. I'd gotten a ride to school with Angela, seeing as Aleera was picking me up at the school. She was sitting on the trunk of her black mercedes, lighting a cigarette. She was pale, she looked a little green and her eyes were utterly distant. Something was wrong.

"She's really pretty," Angela mumbled, and then blushed.

"I think she surpasses pretty," i said bemused. "Want to come meet her?"

"Is she going to hit me?" she asked a little nervously.

"Not unless you insult me," i said easily, remembering clearly how pissed she'd gotten at Lauren, and how she'd told off Edward and Alice. I loved how she wasn't afraid of them, the girl was fearless and that just made her more attractive to me. That was a great day.

I walked towards her, and she smiled as she saw me. She stayed where she was, and i wrapped my arms around her tightly, standing between her legs. She had her feet up, using the car bumper as a ledge. Apparently i'd made the mistake of hugging too tightly, because she let a pained breath.

"Why are you hurt so badly?" i asked frowning at her, skimming beneath her right eye with my thumb. It was a purple yellow color, she also had a split lip.

"I'm fine," she kissed me lightly, and i turned around to face Angela, who looked a little awkward.

Aleera kept her arms around me, kissing my neck, "Aleera, this is my best friend Angela, the girl i told you about."

Aleera sized her up with an unreadable expression and then smiled lightly, "nice to meet you Angela."

"You too," she said, still a little awkward, "where do you go to school?"

"What makes you think i got to school at all?" she inquired, a playful smile on her lips.

"You can't be any older then we are," she said shrugging.

"I'm not, and no i dont go to school. Tried it once, but apparently i have a problem with authrority figures," she said dismissively.

"What do you plan to do for the rest of your life?" she asked perplexed.

"You mean aside from Bella?" she asked evenly, and my face went bright red and i glared back at her.

"Um, yes?" she asked frowning, getting uncomfortable all over again.

"I have a good job, well more like a business," she said thoughtfully.

"Really what do you do?"

"If i tell you then i'd have to kill you," i frowned at the underlying truth in her eyes. "Angela, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, maybe visit Ben."

"You have a boyfriend?" Angela nodded, "what do you guys do? All sex, no sex, dating?"

"What? There's more then one kind of relationship?' she asked confused.

"To her there is," i said snorting slightly.

"Well, we try to go out, but both of us work part-time, so whenever we get to see each other it's only for an hour or so. Doesn't give us much time to do _anything," _she said frustrated, "then with the wild animal attacking hikers, we can't even do that."

I stared at her, not having expected the outburst. Wow, Aleera really knows how to get people to talk. I wasn't sure if she was charming or charismatic that way, or what. She had this way of making her eyes appear with any emotion she chose, her voice too.

"You guys like to hike together?" she asked thoughtfully, an idea forming.

"Yeah, there isn't a whole lot to do around here," she said frowning, noticing the look as well.

"Your boy working this weekend?" Angela nodded once. She flicked the rest of her smoke away, it hit a puddle right in the center, sizzling out. "Tell you what Angela, Bella told me you were always a good friend to her. Those kinds of things pay off. Based on Bella's history, i'm glad you stuck around when she was 'missing a peice' let's call it. She also says your like her sister."

"You remember me saying that? That was ages ago," i said surprise.

Aleera looked at me funny, "i do listen you know, to everything you say. Even the trivial stuff." I felt a smile form, and she kissed me lightly again. Sometimes i'd wondered if she only heard bits and pieces, she was distracted a lot of the time.

She glanced back at Angela, "so have you travelled before, with your boy?" she shook her head, "have you travelled _at all_?" She shook her head again. "Would you like to?"

Angela frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "yeah, someday."

"Well how about today?"

"What?" we asked confused and in shock.

"The last time i saw you i promised i'd take you somewhere, didn't i?" she retorted, amused. "You've been good to her when no one else was, i want you to come with us this weekend."

"Where?" she asked confused, "i can't exactly afford a vacation."

"Who said you were paying?" she asked smirking.

"Where?" Angela asked, glancing at me, i shrugged, i didn't know what she had in mind.

"Santorini," she said nodding at her.

"Isn't that in Greece?" i asked confused, and a little startled.

"Yep, i own a house out there," i wasn't sure what to say.

I blurted out, "you bought me a two hundred thousand dollar car and now your offering to take me and two strangers to Greece?"

"I dont really care if they're strangers, everyone needs a break once in a while," she said chuckling. "Unless of course you dont want them to come with us."

"No! I want them to come," i said in a rush, "i just, that's a lot of money."

"Wouldn't even make a dent in our bank account, trust me, it's fine," this woman was nuts.

"Ben has to work tomorrow though," Angela said, getting disappointed. I wasn't sure this was a good idea. Kaylee died in Greece, why would she want to go back at all?

"I'll handle it, let's go pick him up," she said, and i moved out of her hold as she got off the trunk.

We pulled up to a grocery store, and she got out, turning to us, "wait here." In less then five minutes, her and Ben strolled out of the store. Ben looked kind of freaked out, but i couldn't blame him. The first time he saw her, she broke Lauren's nose just for being rude.

"Ang?" he questioned, getting into the back seat with her.

"Were going to Greece," she practically bouncing her seat excitedly.

"What?" he asked looking at her and then us, as if we were all on acid.

"Santorini, Aleera said she'd take us with her and Bella," Ben got a bewildered look and then raised his eyebrows at me.

"We really are going to Greece," i said taking Aleera's hand.

"Oh-kay," he said, still lost.

We packed up for the weekend, and then drove out to Port Angelus. We had to stop at Aleera's before going to the airport. Ben whistled lowly, in awe of the cars and house. "Wow," Ange said, a little breathless.

"How did you guys even meet?" Ben asked us curiously.

"Bella was at a hang out of mine, which is where Adam warned you i take it?" she asked, giving me an all knowing look.

"Yeah, he said that you'd get me killed," she lifted her head slightly, a far away look in her eyes.

"And now you know why," she said, strange tone in her voice.

"She doesn't seem so bad, especially for a rich kid," Ben muttered to us on the way in.

"She isn't snob, but she can be a huge bitch sometimes, the girl knows how to cut deep, even if your a stranger," i said shrugging.

"When did you meet her?" Angela asked, leading us into the house after Aleera.

I never got to answer the question, when we heard someone swear loudly, a huge arguement coming from the living room. Adam looked furious, as well as Jace. They were speaking in Spanish i think. They all turned to stare at us, "get the fuck out!" Jace shouted at the couple behind me.

Adam turned to me, eyes burning, "i told you were going to get yourself killed! What ithe fuck is wrong with you? You can't take them to Greece!" he shouted from me to Aleera.

"I can do as i please, you dont own me Adam!" she shouted furiously.

"Dont i? You belong to this family, your putting us all at risk!"

"Would you chill out?" she said irritated. "Or better yet! Go get laid, your harping on me like your my goddamn father! It's rather ironic considering you killed him!"

Adam flew at her with blinding speed and hit her hard. The blow sent her backwards and into the wall. He moved again, right in front of her. She moved sideways as his fist went straight through the wall. Connor appeared at my side, as she hit him hard, launching herself at him and they flew through a closed door, and the sound of something crashed to the ground and bursting, there were more crashing sounds and i just continued frowning.

Aleera seemed to need to blow off steam, both of them, so i didn't feel the need to step in right away.

"Hey! For fuck sakes! Your acting like children," Connor said annoyed. I heard something else crash somewhere in the next room. There was a ripping sound and the wall exploded right beside us. I flew backwards, grabbing Ange as well. We hit the ground when Aleera and Adam did right where we were standing.

I stumbled up rushing for them, and Connor grabbed me and pulled me back.

She jumped on top of him, hitting him twice. He grabbed her arm, pulling and head butting her. She fell backwards, and then Adam lunged for her. She lifted her legs, kicking out when he got on top of her. He flew into the opposite wall, all of the frames falling from the wall and shattering. She jumped back up, and he whipped a shard of glass at her. When she dodged he sent them sprawling to the ground in tangled limbs.

Connor's grip on me tightened, i threw my elbow back into his face. Aleera's training paid off. I moved forward, grabbing his arm as he lifted it to hit her again. He turned only for me to punch him hard. I grabbed Aleera up off the floor, holding her back and then Connor grabbed Adam.

"Enough!" i shouted angrily. They both continued to glare, but stayed silent. Adam shrugged Connor off of him, and then stormed out of the house, muttering in what sounded like Japanese.

I glanced back at Angela and Ben, both of them kind of scared. Jace moved to the kitchen, "holy shit," i frowned, going over and inspecting the damage.

My eyes went wide, the kitchen was completely destroyed. The microwave was in bits of pieces. The fridge door had been ripped off, and there was food and broken dishes everywhere. Aleera came up behind me, and then cringed.

"My bad," she mumbled, a little embarassed.

"What were you two fighting about now?" Connor asked in frustration. "I swear you two are like an old married couple."

"Bite me," she said scowling at him. Then we all remembered Angela and Ben, who just witnessed a full on violent fight to the death kind of thing.

"Sorry, if we scared you," she said hesitantly.

"No, i-," Angela was at a total loss for words.

"We weren't expecting that," Ben said still a little eyed.

"We've been fighting a lot," she said shrugging. "We should get going, our flight is in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Connor asked, eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "And why do you keep bringing civillians home?"

"I'm taking them to Santorini," she said hesitantly.

"That is very bad idea," Connor said, giving her a pointed look.

"We'll be fine, geez," she said rolling her eyes.

"Then Brandon and i are going with you," he said evenly.

"Sure, the more the merrier," she said grinning.


	10. The Real Thing

**Bella POV**

None of them bothered to really pack much. "Why aren't you guys bringing anything?" Angela asked, frowning at their lack of luggage.

"We lived there," she pointed out, "all of our stuff is still there, so," Aleera said shrugging. We got first class tickets, but a problem arose the moment we got off the plane.

Aleera was guiding us out when someone walked up to us, they spoke in Greek, so we had no idea what they were saying. It was a heated discussion, but the moment the name 'Kaylee' sounded Aleera lashed out, punching him hard and knocking him to the ground. He pulled out a gun and one shot went off as they wrestled on the ground for a few seconds. Brandon caught up to us and rushed the pair, he grabbed the gun, slidding it away and Aleera hit him hard enough to knock him.

"Let's go," Connor said lifting up Aleera, who looked like she was seeing red.

"Who was that?" i muttered to Brandon, who look tense and alert.

"Nobody," he said in a clipped tone. Angela and i shared uneasy looks, before we all got into a cab.

Aleera and Connor were speaking in hushed voices, but whatever he said calmed her down. She glanced at the three of us and frowned.

"Something i need to know?" i asked hesitantly.

"That was Kaylee's brother, i'm sure you can imagine why he dislikes me," she said shrugging.

"How did he know you were here in the first place?" Ben asked, having no idea who Kaylee was but keeping up with the conversation anyways.

"Friends in strange places," was all she said.

We pulled up to a gated house, overlooking a huge cliff and we each got out. Aleera typed in a few codes, taking my hand and leading me up towards the house. The yard was full of wild flowers, colors in every hue imaginable. There were windows everywhere, and the far wall facing the cliff was nothing but a window.

"We'll take my room, Ben and Angela can have one of the guest rooms," she said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Oh my god, this house is amazing," i breathed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hard kiss. She returned it, pressing my back to a wall, and bringing her hands up into my hair. We broke away, panting for breath, and she smiled at me, "thanks for bringing us here."

"I want you to understand who i am, before you see what we are as a family, that means showing you everything, Greece included," i eyed her for a moment. So there was something i still didn't know. Even after i'd looked over the police reports, but what was i missing? She still didn't even know i'd gone over those reports. But how do you tell someone something like that?

"What do you mean, before i see what you are as a family?" i asked frowning. How much more is there to tell? "What aren't you telling me?"

She just grinned at me, giving me another light kiss, "plenty."

She pulled away, taking my hand and guiding me up the staircase to the top floor. There were only two rooms up here, "the other one is Jace's, he was engaged back then."

"What happened," this was news to me, i didn't even know how old Aleera was, let alone her brothers.

"She got scared," Aleera said pausing and tilting her head thoughtfully.

"About the wedding?" i guessed.

"No," she pursed her lips, and then moved to the window, opening it and gestured for me to join her.

The view was of Santorini below us, the houses and streets all the way to the cool waters beneath us. "We own this Bella," i stared at her, confused and then followed her gaze.

"Santorini?" i ventured uneasily.

"Greece," she said in a calm even voice. "We own Greece, all of it. My family and i are very dangerous and when Jace's fiance saw just a little too much, it all got too real for her. Of course she knew that we were, for lack of a better term, gang members, she wasn't aware of how deep our power went. I believe that scared her. Because the more power you have-," i cut her off.

"The more other people want it," she nodded once.

"A lot of people had targeted her just for being close to our family, of course no one had made a move against her, it would only be a matter of time before we had a name. She broke off the engagement off, and less then two weeks later, her and her family were murderered while they were in Athens visiting more family."

"Did you find who did it?" she glanced at me quickly, and then smiled a little.

"Of course, Jace, myself and Adam went after the group. Jace tore them apart," she said, a sort of impressed look on her face. "I'd never seen him so angry before. At the time i didn't fully understand what he was feeling. Until someone blew up our home of course."

"Why are you telling me this?" i asked quietly.

"I want you to understand just how dangerous it is, being this close to us, and to me," i pursed my lips, as she gave me a hard gaze. "I wont deny that my family and i have done terrible things, and i wont ask for forgiveness for any of the crimes we've committed either. But i want you to understand what being mine, really means."

I gazed at her for a moment, stepping closer towards her. "You know, i think i've been on this side of the conversation before," i said amused, wrapping my arms around her neck, and pulling her closer. "It didnt scare me much last time either."

"Hm, i guess we'll have to work on that, wont we?" she asked amused, pressing her lips to mine.

Angela and Ben came up to knock on the door a few hours later. "What's up?" i asked, pulling the blanket up over my chest.

Ben looked a little surprised and Angela looked away, "we wanted to go out, but uh, if your busy," Ben went bright red and Aleera laughed a little.

"Yeah, just let us shower and get dressed, leave in twenty?" she asked a playful smile on her lips.

"Um, yeah okay," Angela said turning and leaving, Ben just continued to stare, her arm appeared on his arm and she pulled him away. I burst out laughing, rolling and jumping on top of Aleera, who looked just as amused.

"He's going to picture us naked every time he sees us you know," she pointed out. I grinned, giving her a chaste kiss and she wrapped her arms around me, sitting us up so that i was straddling her waist.

"Let's go shower," i said jumping up, and tugging her into the bathroom.

"I have a question, when we first met, you said you grew up in Forks, how'd you end up in Greece?" i asked, intertwining our hands as we strolled down a very busy street. It didn't go unnoticed all of the people that stared at the four of us, mostly Aleera, and then me. But she didn't seem to care, so i figured it was normal. I guess everyone recognized her.

Aleera looked surprised for a moment, and then a sort of 'deer caught in headlights' look appeared on her face. "We've lived in plenty of places, is all," she said, clearly uncomfortable. So what was she leaving out?

"Are you carrying a gun?" Angela hissed at her, stepping closer to whisper/shout at her.

She gave Angela a weird look, "why? Did you want one for yourself?"

"What?" i said confused.

"I didn't think you knew how to use one, but if you want," Aleera pulled one from under her waist band and i grabbed her arm.

"Your not giving Angela a gun!" i all but shouted. I turned to Angela and Ben, "its just dangerous around here, and she carries a gun on her everywhere out here, that's all."

"Who are you people?" Ben said wide eyed.

"Let's just say were not your average family," Aleera said unperturbed with there fear.

"Where did Brandon and Connor go?" i asked as we continued the walk, ignoring Ben and Angela's scrutiny.

"They went to make sure there wasn't another incident like this afternoon's," in other wods, they went to pay a visit to Kaylee's family.

"Where are we going?" Ben spoke up, from behind us.

"I assumed you were all hungry, were going to eat, have a drink or two," she said smiling at me, "and i want to show you something."

"What?" i asked warily.

"You'll see," was all she said.

She guided us through the streets with little effort, and i noticed more and more people were recognizing her. None of them glowered or looked angry, more respectful. The closer we got to the pier, the more people nodded at her in greeting.

We got to a small bar, and she led us in. We got a booth in the back, not even having to wait for a spot. The waiter bowed slightly, casting a weary glance from myself to Angela and Ben. He spoke something quietly to her, and she nodded once, and then responded effortlessly, and even a little amused. He gave her a relieved sigh and then left.

"What was all that about?" i mumbled confused.

She leaned towards me, whispering with a chuckle, "he thought i brought you here to have you killed or something."

I turned to her confused, "the last time i brought someone here, i sort of, shot them," she said just as quietly.

"Why?" i asked in horror.

"They insulted me," i said her a disbelieving look, "i've killed people for a lot less before," she said shrugging, and sitting back.

I frowned at her, and she gave me a small hesitant smile. "I told you i've done a lot of terrible things, most of which i prefer you not know about, considering the look on your face, but i wont deny any of them," she said carefully.

I shook my head slightly, "no, i guess, i'm still adjusting to it is all."

She gave me a small smile, and i kissed her, "it's history, it'll take a lot more then that to scare me away," i promised, and she smiled back, kissing me in response.

We were walking back up to the house hours later when something flew over head. We all looked up to see a helicopter fly above us. "That's really low," i said staring at it. It looked familiar somehow. But then again, i guess all helicopters looked the same.

I glanced over at Aleera, who just shrugged, an unreadable look in her eyes. It went over the hill, disappearing. "Do you know who that was?"

"What makes you think that?" she retorted eyebrows raised.

"Because you seem to know about everything around here," i pointed out. She just smiled, taking my hand and directed us back to the house.

Her brothers were back when we all entered the house. Brandon was having a heated discussion over the phone and Connor was playing a video game. Aleera spoke to Brandon, in a language that sounded a lot like Korean, rather then Greek, and he responded in what sounded like Egyptian. Couldn't they just speak english?

Whatever Brandon said took her by surprise and she glanced at me and then said something else i couldn't decipher.

"Come on, i want to show you something," Aleera said, gesturing towards the garage.

We got into an expensive looking foreign car, and she pulled out. "Where are we going?" i asked, a little uneasily with her fast driving.

She didn't answer, and we pulled up to an all too familiar gated house. It was the one that i'd watched blow up. The one that Kaylee had died in. Seeing the place on a video was much different from seeing the real thing. "Aleera, what are we doing here?" i asked, gut twisting.

"The funny thing about police records, is that they document every time they're opened, for how long, where, what's viewed. I know you went through the records Bella," she said quietly, i tensed, gripping the edges of the seat tightly.

"I-," i didn't know what to say. Sorry i got nosy and suspicious? I wasn't sorry though. I deserved to know more about who i was getting involved with. And now i did.

"I was suprised, at first i thought it was Charlie that had recognized me or something. But i checked the time, and it was right after i'd been called away. So i knew it was you. Even after all that you'd seen, i could not have been more surprised when you left school and threw yourself into my arms like every other time."

"You expected me to run screaming?" i asked frowning, "if that's what you thought would happen, why did you show up at all?"

"Well i wasn't under arrest, was i?" she retorted amused. "For some reason you kept what you'd learned to yourself. Regardless of my own personal fears, i needed to be sure you planned to keep this new information to yourself."

I was silent for a long time, and she got out of the car, walked towards the properpty and the gates opened up. I took a deep breath, pushing open the door of the car and followed her onto the property.

She stood right in the center, where the house had been, which was now a beautiful field. She took a deep breath, and i watched the array of emotions on her face. The sadness, and pain. "I never came back here after that night," she said quietly.

She opened her eyes, going to the edge and staring out over the waters. I felt uneasy standing here now. I took a few steps forward, onto where the house would've been. Everything was gone. Nothing but flowers and tall grass. I never would've guessed that something so horrible had happened if i had never seen the video.

"I can still remember everything so clearly from that day. She'd gone home to see her parents, and my brothers and i had gone into the city to handle an issue over money. Half way home we got word that the property had been breached. We didn't make it back in time. At first when we got home i thought 'we had made it, i wasn't too late' and then it just blew. Just like that. No punch line, no screaming, nothing. It just went up in flames."

She chuckled humorlessly, turning to me, "but that was years ago." She moved towards me, liftimg me up, and i wrapped my arms around her, mostly in surprise. Her eyes were just burning into me, trying to make me understand what she was saying, "That was years ago Bella, and for us, a few years amounts to a life time. Kaylee was a lifetime ago, do not concern yourself with ancient history."

I kissed her hard, undefined relief flooding through both of us. I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the kiss just as passionately. I suppose it said something that we were making out in a place where the last girl she'd been in love with had been blown up, but she said it herself, 'that was a lifetime ago'.

We returned home, everyone else being fast asleep and we climbed into bed, getting tangled up in each other before falling asleep ourselves.

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. Ben and Angela had an amazing time, as well as Aleera and i. Though every now and again, she'd get phone calls that would send her into arguements with Brandon and Connor. She refused to tell me what they were about, but once her and her brothers came to tense agreements, that was the end of it.

She brought us back home, dropping off Angela and Ben, both of whom didn't seem to know how to thank her. When she dropped me off, she leaned over the spot between us kissing me passionately, very carefully, in a sort of nervous scared voice, she said, "i love you."

It caught me by surprise, but all i did was smile at her, "i love you too Aleera."

She kissed me again, "friday?"

"Friday," i said nodding at her.


	11. Friday Night Promises

**Aleera POV**

I pulled up to the high school on friday, as per usual. Only this time, it was a little different. Considering Bella's ex-boyfriend and his family seemed to be waiting for me. I eyed the group a little. We'd done our research on the Cullen family and i found it rather amusing that Bella got wrapped up with a bunch of pascifists, considering i was the opposite.

"What can i do for you," i ventured for the appropriate word and settled on, "people?"

"You can leave Bella alone, she doesn't need to get wrapped up with a bunch criminals, she's got enough problems," Alice said in contempt.

"Oh, you mean like stalker vampires with the fake last name Cullen?" i retorted amused.

"Fake?" Emmett asked confused.

Edward grabbed me by the neck, shoving me against the car hard enough to rock it, cutting off my oxygen in the process. "Now heed my warning, if you dont leave Bella alone, i'll kill you, do i make myself clear?" he had that whole vampire glare going, but the fact that he touched me only pissed me off more.

"My turn," i said furiously, he seemed taken aback with my lack of fear and i threw my arms up. He lost his grip, and i brought my palm forward and into his face. He hit the next car, and i heard the school bell ring. But i didn't hesitate when the little black haired vampire rushed me next.

Her body collided with mine and i let my body fall backwards and she flew over me as i kicked her backwards. Edward rushed me again, and i flipped upwards, getting him in the face and knocking him up and onto his back. I landed gacefully and stepped on his neck.

I leaned forward, "now listen closely, because i wont say this a second time. I dont like you, and i know every little secret your family has. If you get in my fucking way again, i'll set you all on fire, and use your burning bodies to roast marshmallows as you all kiss eternity goodbye."

"Aleera?" Bella said rushing towards us. I stepped off of him and he staggered up, she stood in front of me, and then stared at my neck. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not by much," i said hesitantly, as she stared at the bruises forming around my neck.

She glared at Edward, "stay the fuck away from us, i mean it Edward." They just looked very confused now. She took my hand, and pulled me past them and then we got into my car.

"Bella, your coming with us," Alice said suddenly, grabbing Bella and ripping her away from me. Edward rushed me again and i kind of just snapped. I struck out sending him into his car and shattering the windshield.

I went straight for Bella and Alice, Bella who was struggling in the grasp. I grasped the back of Alice's head and shoved it into the side of a truck. She let go of Bella, turning to me and i struck out again, sending her sprawling to the ground. Then Bella was tugging me desperately and i gave into her pull.

"God, i am so sorry," she said quietly, as she pulled up to Charlie's house.

"I'm fine Bella, relax," i said frowning, she tugged me into the house, and sat me down in the dining room and began inspecting my neck.

"Are you sure? Your neck is getting crazy bruised right now," she said a guilty look on her face.

I grasped her hands and turned her to me, "i'm fine. This isn't the first time i've fought people like him."

She stared at me, and it took her a moment to realize what i meant. "You know what they are?" she paled a little bit when i nodded.

"Bella, i've known since i met them," i said carefully, and then i kissed her hard, "Greece has it's own monsters you know."

"How is it you were able to fight them?" she asked suspiciously.

"All of us can. They may have the supernatural speed and strength, but they lack the training we have. Dont worry about it," i said imploringly.

"That's why you weren't afraid of them, i remember the look you had on your face when you met them in the parking lot. Like you thought they were bugs you needed to squish or something," i chuckled, remembering that day well.

"That had nothing to do with what they were so much as one of them being your ex-boyfriend," i said amused. She gave me a bewildered look, and then wrapped her arms around me, kissing me hard and demanding.

I lifted her up onto the table, running my hands up through her hair, and she wrapped her legs around me. We pulled away as i lifted her shirt off quickly. She slipped her hands up under my own shirt, raking her hands down my back and i hissed as her nails cut into my back. She grinned at me, seeming to enjoy my reaction and i narrowed my eyes at her, attacking her lips all over again.

It was over all too quickly when someone cleared their throat behind us. I froze, turning and staring at Charlie. He looked away, as i shielded Bella's body with my own. He was blushing furiously and he cleared his throat again. "i didn't think you would be spending the night."

"We weren't planning on it," i said, pulling my own shirt back on. Bella did the same, jumping off of the table unsteadily.

"I heard you two got into a fight with the Cullen kid today, he said you attacked them," he said, changing the subject quickly.

"I got into a fight with the Cullen's when Edward tried to scare me away from your daughter," I said highly amused, "let me guess, daddy dearest called to complain."

"Well, no, not Dr. Cullen, Edward called," he said frowning, "want to tell me what happened?"

"I showed up to pick Bella up, like i do every other friday, and they were waiting for me. I made it clear they couldn't scare me away and i guess they didn't like that very much," I said shrugging.

"They started the fight?" Charlie asked, voice sounding more then a little angry.

"Yes, the situation has been dealt with, i wouldn't get all worked up over nothing," i said distinctly.

"Your okay then?" he asked, frowning deeply, he stepped towards me, lifting my chin and gazing at the still forming bruises. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Two of my brothers have a Ph.D in medicine, i'll have one of them look at me i when we get to my place, but i can assure there is no need to worry," i said evenly.

"Your both okay then?" he asked hesitantly. i glanced at Bella who nodded after shooting a look my way. "Will you be coming to Bella's graduation?"

"yes, i'm quite proud of Bella, top of her class," i said giving her a wide smile, she blushed, and then i pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I had been a little worried her grades would drop with all the time she was spending out of school," he said pointedly.

"I made it clear that if her grade's dropped she wouldn't see me nearly as often," i said amused when Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways, we should get going."

"Look after yourself," Charlie said frowning at me, and i grinned.

"Always."

"I dont recall you ever saying you wouldn't come see me if my grades dropped," Bella said as we pulled up to my place.

"That's because i didn't say that," she raised her eyebrows, "he's your dad Bella, that's what he wanted to hear, so i said it."

"And how often have you lied to me?" she asked, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"What makes you think i would lie to you in the first place?" i asked eyebrows raised.

"You lie to everyone else," she said frowning at me.

"No, i lie to people that require it. I need your trust, not your suspicion, so no, i have never lied to you, and i never will," i said in an even tone.

"Never?" she asked, hesitantly.

I lifted her up and she let out a huff of air as i did so. "Never," i promised, kissing her as we walked into the backyard. Kade and Jace were arguing over how to cook the steaks on the grill, their latest conquests were in the jacuzzi, and as we got back there Brandon and Connor went running past us and back flipped into the pool.

"What are we doing back here?" she asked seeing everyone else running around. She began to squirm in my grasp. "Aleera dont you dare!"

"I'm sorry what was that?" i asked as i picked up the pace.

"i swear to god-," as we got to the ledge of the pool, i grinned, and tossed her in.

She hit the water with a huge splash and then came up swearing. Something collided with me, and then we were hitting the water right next to her.

I resurfaced and glared at Nate who was grinning lopsidedly, "It's only fair!"

I rolled my eyes and then began pulling my soaked clothes off, remaining in my bra, underwear and tank top. It was pitch dark out, aside from the light coming from the house, not to mention all of my brothers have seen me naked before, so i wasn't totally concerned with modesty.

"What's with the necklace? Sporting a fashion statement or what?" Connor asked gesturing at my neck. I took a drink of the beer in my hand, and Bella frowned a little guiltily.

"Bella's ex boyfriend isn't thrilled with her recent relationship," i said grinning a little.

"You mean the Cullens?" Adam asked dropping down into the jacuzzi next to me.

"Yeah, they tried to get all big and bad on me this afternoon, only suceeded in humiliating themselves," i said grinning even more.

"How'd you get wrapped up with them in the first place B?" Brandon, who has taken to calling Bella 'B' for the last few weeks.

"I'm Edward's singer," we all stared at her weirdly for a moment.

"Like the la tua cancante thing?" i asked, finally catching onto what she meant.

"Yeah," we shared uneasy looks, "Why? What do you guys know about it?"

"Um, i vote we take out the Cullen's," Nate said, putting his hand up awkwardly. I didn't take my eyes off of Bella now, who looked more and more confused.

"I'm game for a bonfire," Kade added, everyone still throwing uneasy looks.

"Me too," Connor added, and both him and Brandon raised their hands.

"What do you know?" Bella asked getting a little scared, taking my hand in the water, and squeezing it.

"We know a lot of things Bella, one of them is what being someone's _singer_ really means," i said evenly, keeping a calm expression for her benefit. But i was kind of freaking out.

"Okay and?" she urged, casting a look at my brothers and settling on holding my gaze.

"Do you want to be a vampire Bella?" i asked her instead.

She frowned for a moment, and then looked back up to my eyes again. "Not unless you are," she said quietly.

"Then we'll handle it," i said next, giving her a small smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked as i looked at my family, each of them matching my own expression. A sort of protective look. She noticed it as well. "Aleera?"

"We'll take care of it, alright? We won't let anyone make you do anything you dont want to do," i vowed, kissing her passionately. "And I wont let anyone take you from me."

**Bella POV**

The next morning was disastrous and i had no clue as to why exactly. We'd woken up to some kind of alarm going off. It was low, but you could hear it in the walls everywhere. Aleera flew out of the bed, having woken instantly.

She ran from the room and i followed after her, wondering what was happening. She went straight into a room full of computers, everyone else filing in. There were flat screens everywhere on the walls, computers as well as a bunch of equpiment i couldn't name. It was a room that was always locked, a room i'd never been in. Now i knew why.

"Bella, go get dressed," she said, giving me a look that kind of scared me. I didn't argue with her. A lot of muffled shouting and swearing reverberated through the hallway, but i couldn't make much sense of the words.

She came in a few minutes later, changing twice as quickly as i had, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me downstairs, ignoring all the questions i was shouting. Everyone was gone, and Nate was sitting in the car waiting for us.

They were aguing in a different language the entire way to Forks, and i was starting to get freaked out. "What's going on?" i asked, clutching the edge of my seat.

"Dont worry about it," she said, a distant look in her eyes.

We pulled up to my house and she got out, and i did the same.

She led me up to the door, walking in and searching the house for something. "Aleera!" i shouted, grabbing her and spinning her to face me. "What the hell is happening?"

"I dont have time to explain everything, i'll be gone for a little while though, hopefully just a few days," she said and then went up to my room. I followed.

"Aleera, what's _happening_?" i asked, pleading with her to give me something.

"There's a lot you dont know, and i can't explain right now, i can't put you at risk by telling you anything if i can't be here to keep you safe, just stay in Forks," she said, and then opened a small leather box. There was a weird silver mini gun thing in it.

"What is that?" i flinched as she pressed it into the center of my left palm. Something went straight into my skin. I lifted my hand up, seeing a little silver square in it, and it wouldn't come off. "_What is that_?"

"If you get into trouble, push down on it three times, okay?" i frowned, confused. "I'll call you when i'm on my way back."

She moved past me, and i grabbed her hand, and turning her to me. I had my lips pressed to hers before she was even facing me completely. "I love you, Aleera," i whispered, giivng her another light kiss.

"I love you too," she said giving me another hard chaste kiss. Then she was gone. Again. Only this time, i got the feeling that i might never see her again. Fear swept over me, and it didn't fade out either.


	12. When The Past Comes Back To Bite You

**Aleera POV**

We spent a whole week investigating two of our destroy storage lockers. They were in different parts of the city, but any evidence of who had done it was long gone. It also didn't help that Brandon got mouthy in Tokyo and got himself and Connor strung up like chickens and beat. So the rest of us had drop the search and go find them, and we had to handle that problem for the rest of the week. All the while looking for a solution to the vampire singer issue. It wasn't going well.

Someone had also broken into the house while we were in Tokyo. They'd ripped the door handle off, and then put a new door handle in. But we could see the chipped frame.

So we'd gone over the video footage to find out who it was. They moved really fast, but not fast enough. We'd had to slow the video down as far as we could, and most of the image was blurred. But we did however, catch their shape, skin color and hair color.

It was Edward Cullen.

Then we went through everything on the Cullen's, including their phone records. Edward had called the Volturi twice in the last week or so. Short conversations, that explained why we'd tracked the Volturi all the way back to Washington. But we werent sure what he was up to exactly.

Once the wire tap had been in place, we kept it on record. But it wasn't long until we got what we needed. "Everyone get in here!" Brandon shouted loudly.

I dropped my dress, tossing it on my bed and then rushing towards the security room. I had been getting ready for Bella's graduation, when we'd had an unexpected ambush, making me late. Bella didn't even know we were back yet.

Each of us filed in and Brandon turned the sound all the way up.

"_Aro, it's Edward_," i frowned, each of us sharing looks.

"_Well isn't this a surprise, have you made a decision about young Isabella's fate. I'd hate to remain here in this dreadful country longer then necessary_."

"-the fuck?" i muttered confused.

"_Yes, but i need your assistance with something before this can be done,"_ he said in an almost gleeful tone.

"_And what might that be_?"

"_I know who attacked the castle."_

"Oh shit," i said in fear.

"_There is a girl interfering in my plans. Her name is Aleera, her and her family, they live together in Port Angelus, outside of seattle. Her and her human friends raided the castle, if you get them out of the picture, bring them to Volterra to be interrogated, you can do whatever you want with them."_

Each of us shared uneasy looks, "_and what do you intend to do about your mate?"_

"_Turn her_," i clenched my fists, rage boiling. "_When there interrogation is complete, kill them, and i will turn Isabella into a vampire."_

_"How are you sure it was them that raided my fortress_?"

I snorted, "some fortress, couldn't even stop seven teenagers from breaking in."

"_I've been watching them for a while, i couldnt get close to their home without them realizing it, but i've been following them for several weeks now. They have a storage locker with much of the equipment worn during the attack_," see? Stalker. I knew it. "_I was unable to follow Aleera herself, for she got suspicious within moments."_

"Mother fucker," i said angrily.

"_I believe we have a deal, we should be able to apprehend them within minutes."_

Before the line disconnected, i was punching buttons into the phone. There was no answer to Bella's house or cellphone. We took off instantly.

Once we each got into our gear, it was only a matter of getting to Forks. "Alright, under no circumstances do you remove your helmet, for nothing. One person is bad enough and we dont know how many people know what the Cullen kid has done, if they know about us at all. Agreed?" We all nodded.

As we got close enough, Jace, Adam, Nate and i all went flying out of chopter, fitting perfectly through glass windows. People screamed, and then everyone was running. Adam cut his rope first, landing on a speaker halfway up the wall, it shook a moment, and as it steadied he began looking through the chaos searching out for the Cullen's. But there were too many people in the way.

Adam and Nate side by side, shooting at the wolves and cullen's. The shots were too wide most of the time. All of us were paranoid we'd hit a civilian.

I cut my rope, being the closest to the stage, and i jumped onto it. Edward barralled into me, knocking us both over under the weight. I jumped back up, defending the fast blow, and then struck out with an open palm, sending his arm outwards. I threw my other palm forward and into his nose, breaking it.

Someone wrapped there arms arouind me, and i jumped and kicked out as Edward got close. The force sent him backwards, as well as us. i elbowed the person behind me in the face, and the grip loosened. I grabbed her arm flipping her over me and twisted it. She cried out, and i jumped off of her when Edward flew at me again. I saw Bella, who was slamming through a back door. I followed after her. Edward collided with me again, sending us catapulting out the door and onto the ground. I jumped back up, kicking him hard and sending him flying backwards.

I ran after Bella, who was moving through the woods. I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her and ran back for the parking lot. Everyone had migrated into the parking lot. Our lines dropped down, and i passed her off to Nate, who went up first.

I took a shot at Alice, as she closed in on Jace. I covered the rest of them, and then grasped my own harness clip and then i was jolted up and back into the plane. We didn't get very far. As we passed through a clearing, Connor tried to pull back, but we didn't have that much time.

A huge tree flew straight us, and we all bailed out, dropping to the ground. I kept Bella in my arms, pressed tightly to my chest and keeping her facing the air as we hit the ground. I lifted us up with lightning speed, pulling her behind a thick tree as the plane blew.

She struggled in my grasp, and i grabbed her hand, pulling and lifting my gun out. The Cullen's and the Volturi came in, circling and i shoved Bella into the center of the circle we made, turning our backs on her. She tried to run for the Cullen's, and Adam reached out, hitting her in the head with the end of the gun. She collapsed unconscious.

"Adam, what the fuck!" i shouted angrily. He said nothing, a second later a full fight broke out.

One by one each of us was knocked out until Nate and i were the last two standing. All our weapons were stripped away and we were shoved onto our knees. Our helmets were pulled off, and the Cullen's looked very surprised, aside from Edward and Alice anyways.

I turned to Aro, eyes gleaming in rage. "I hope you remember my face, because it's going to be the last one you ever see after i kill you."

"Oh my dear, such heart for a pitiful human," he said excitedly.

"Fucking freak," Nate muttered.

"I dont understand, who are you people?" Rosalie asked, utterly confused.

"There a Greek gang group, drug trafficking, bank robberies, assassinations, everything," Edward said darkly.

"Jealous that i got bigger balls then you Cullen?" i shot with a smirk.

"What are you planning to do with them, if not kill them?" Jasper asked warily.

"Question them, find my stolen property," Aro said smiling widely.

"You'll never find any of it," i said smirking.

"You dont mean torture," Emmett said horrified.

"If they dont tell me what i want to know," i snickered a little.

"You'll never get a word out of us," Nate said just as amused.

"There just kids," Esme said imploringly.

"They're murderers," Edward added, "Bella belongs with her mate not some low life lesbian."

I smirked a little, "you really believe Bella will be with you in the end, dont you?"

"Once your out of the picture," he said triumphantly.

"Grin all you want Edward, she's smarter then you give her credit for. Even if i am dead and gone, doesn't mean she'll want you. You just can't take a hint can you? Bella doesn't love you anymore," i said darkly.

Then everything went dark, with Nate's swearing being the last thing i heard.

I woke up in some kind of box. As my eyes adjusted, i realized we were all chained up in the back of a transport truck. "Anyone hurt?" i asked casually in Russian.

"Yeah, my ego," Adam said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. We tended to each use a different language when we were detained. I almost always used Russian, everyone else usually bounced between languages.

"Anyone have an idea as to where we are?" Jace asked, voice sounding strained.

"I dont think we've left the states yet," i said thoughtfully.

"What makes you think that?" Nate asked skeptically.

"Because the longest any of us have ever been unconscious is roughly between thirty six minutes to twenty two minutes," We'd timed this whenever the opportunity arose. Connor stays unconscious the longest, and Brandon stays out the shortest amount of time.

"She's right, we'd be on the plane by now and were not," Connor said in agreement.

"Anyone have there kit?" Kade asked, each of us glancing at one another.

"I guess not," i summed up, leaning back.

"If we make a distraction for you, you need to get out and get to Bella," Adam said in a determined tone.

"You dont even like Bella," Jace said incredulously.

"Whether i like her or not doesnt matter, she's family, and i dont know about you guys, but i'd rather not see her get turned into a vampire and try to kill Aleera accidentally or something," he said shrugging as much as his bindings would let him.

"She's right Aleera, she's family. Get Bella out of Forks, we'll find our own way out," Brandon said confidently.

I didn't like this. Not one bit.

When we pulled up to the airport, each of us resumed pretending to be asleep. Once we'd all been lifted up, my eyes shot open. I wrapped the chain around their neck, they dropped me and i flipped them onto their back. I grabbed the back of their head, lifting it and slamming it back down onto the pavement. Then i was running.

I was driving as quickly as i could to get to Forks. But as i got about a mile outside of town, someone stepped into the middle of the road. I swerved, swearing and then the car was flipping. I rolled, glass cutting into me as much as metal was.

I cried out, something puncturing deep into my shoulder. As the car finally rocked to a stop, i cut my jammed seatbelt, crawling out painfully.

I staggered up, panting and sore. I turned, seeing Edward. He'd made me crash. I ran. I flew straight into the woods, pushing my body as quickly as i could. But he was catching up with every breath. I had no weapon, and i was beat to hell. I could see Bella's house just barely when i was tackled.

We rolled and i stumbled up, staring at Edward hatefully. "You didn't think i'd let you take her from me, did you?" he asked coldly. Rushing me. I side stepped and shoved him as hard as i could. I ran again, and he shoved me into a tree. He lifted his fist to hit me and i ducked and i shifted my head dodging the blow and then kneed him in the gut. He pitched forward, and i punched him on a slant, and he hit the ground.

I moved away, and he caught my ankle, gripping it tightly. I lost my breath and kicked out hard. I staggered up, and then someone else collided with me. i stared up in paralyzed horror, unmoving. "Kaylee?"

Something hit me on the back of the head. Everything went dark.

**Bella POV**

I woke up at the Cullen house. I sat up, confused, and looked around. "Morning love," Edward said strolling through the door with food.

I frowned, "what am i doing here? What happened?" i vaguely remembered being half kidnapped. But what freaked me out the most, was the fact that the people who had grabbed me, were the ones that raided the castle in Volterra.

"Bella, i have some news, your not going to like it," Edward said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" i asked eyes narrowed.

"There was an accident, outside of town," i tensed, staring at him hard. "Aleera's dead."

"What?" i asked, reeling in shock. "What?"

"They found her car, the police aren't sure what caused the accident, but she was trapped when it caught fire, i'm sorry," his words faded out and all i could do was stare. I heard water, rushing water, that was all i heard.

_Aleera was dead._


	13. To Be Held Captive

**Aleera POV**

We woke up in cells this time. Of course, i couldn't see anyone so much as sense them. The visible part of the walls appeared to be made of some kind of steel and i got the feeling concerete was beneath that. They were specially made for us.

Steel? Yeah, we could break through that separately. Concrete? Even better. But both, it would take too long to break through both all at once. Vampires moved fast, far faster then any of us could. We had no time.

"Anyone dead yet?" i called bitterly, wondering if everyone was awake or not. Everyone was alive, there breathing was steady enough. That was only because, oddly enough, everything seemed to echo down here.

"What the fuck happened? You were supposed to go save Bella!" Kade said in disbelief, for once in english.

"They caught me by surprise," i said shaking my head, this time sticking to the native tongue. I would've gone with German or Spanish, but the chances were someone was listening, and there was no telling exactly what languages they spoke. So i stuck with Native, Potawatomi, the language of the Chipewa's.

"Who did? You could've taken the Cullen kid no problem!" Nate said just as incredulous as the rest of them.

I still for a moment. Staring up at the cool steal above me. I remembered it all vividly clear. I couldn't believe i had hesitated. I was almost there, once i had been there everything would've gone smoothly. Edward wouldn't hurt Bella, at least i didnt think he did. When the whole Singer thing it involved, the vampire was highly unpredictable.

The image of meeting those ruby red eyes flashed across my mine. All i could do was sigh in response. The oddest sensation slipped through me. A sort of disappointed guilty feeling. I couldn't help but wonder if she had been turned because of me, somehow. Had she survived and gotten bitten? She certainly wasn't a vampire, i would know. So what had happened? Where had everything gone wrong?

I hadn't been relieved to see her. Just gut wrenching panic had been all i'd felt. And shock, considering i completely utterly froze. How pathetic.

"Aleera?" Connor said, urging me for an answer. I had forgotten they'd been waiting for me to speak again.

"Kaylee," was all i said, voice hollow now.

"What?" about half of them surprised. I didn't say anything else. They didn't ask for more details. What more was there to tell? Kaylee was a vampire, she'd aided the Cullen's into kidnapping us and sending us to Volterra. We all knew what was going to happen now too. There were only so many ways this could play out. And i got the feeling we weren't lucky enough to be killed.

What fel like hours later, a door opened and i tensed, both Aro and Kaylee appearing on the other side of my prison cell. "Good your awake, time for a little chat," Aro said excitedly. I couldn't help the snort of disgust that escaped at his enthusiastic tone. Aro disgusted me. He always had, and he always would. We'd met before, thankfully he doesn't seem to remember that.

"No thanks, i'm good," i said coldly.

"Aw, come on Babe, dont be like that. Didn't you miss me?" Kaylee asked pouting, a strange bell like voice that i wasn't accustomed to. Yet another symptom of the change. I stared at her angrily.

"I miss Kaylee, not some crazy red eyed bitch," i spat.

Her eyes darkened, and i remained as passive as possible. A part of me was terrified. Because vampires could be either be the very opposite of who they were as a human, or exactly the same. If Kaylee was aware of all the details and she was not the girl i loved anymore, then chances were she was very pissed off about Bella.

My cell door opened, "you can either play nice, or we can make you," Aro said, clearly hoping i would choose to be difficult.

I clenched my fists and then walked out cautiously. As we moved down through the halls, i tried to figure out what part of the castle we were in. It appeared to be the center.

I was shoved into the the throne room, chain rattling around my wrists. I glared at Kaylee and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Aleera, your quite resourceful, aren't you?" Caius asked,a sort of bored tone.

I said nothing, just kept the passive bored expression on my face. I'd perfected this look. My brothers hated when i got this look on my face.

"You stole some valuable possessions of mine, where are they?" Aro asked smiling at me in what was supposed to be charming. Really, he just looked creepy. Again, i said nothing. "I find it odd that you knew where the room was, you went for some quite unique pieces. How did you know about the swords, as well as the book?"

"It's called History class Aro, pick up a book and read for once," i said coldly.

He gave me a lethal stare and i quirked an eyebrow, not at all scared. Okay, maybe i was a little scared. But i'd been in this position before. "Bella is going to be turned Aleera, how do you feel about that?" Marcus asked curiously.

I pursed my lips, saying nothing. "Maybe we could invite them on by when they change her, you can be her first meal."

_Well that's disturbing_, i thought frowning. But still i said nothing. "You have no opinion as to her being with Edward Cullen, none at all?" Kaylee asked giving me a broad smile. But it just made my gut clench. She loved the thought of Bella being with Cullen, i however was trying very hard to control the rage inside of me at the thought.

I needed to get out of here. I needed to get to Bella, to make her safe. To get my family out of here. I just needed time. A moment to think, to breathe, form a plan. I was the best at plans. But all i could see was Kaylee smiling at me with that perfect look vampires seemed to get, the only disturbing part of their form was the eyes. As that image faded, i then saw Bella. And what she would become if i didn't get out of here. She wasn't like us, even if she died, that was it. She would be gone.

"Why is it that you and your friends are immune to our abilties?" Aro asked next, "that tattoo you all wear over your hearts, care to explain it?"

_Oh no. They know what we were. Oh god. We were screwed now_. No wonder why they'd gone so far to trap us here. At least before we had a chance at dying, now? Now we were going to be stuck here forever.

I still said nothing, trying to control the trembling that had begun as the terror washed through me. "As you wish. Kaylee, take her downstairs, maybe in a few hours she'll feel like sharing."

_Oh shit, this is just going to suck._

We were here for days. Weeks even. It felt like years. We'd been questioned every several hours. Then less and less. They were very creative for vampires. Though i guess being alive for centuries made you crafty in the art of torture.

The worst part? We didn't stay unconscious long. Probably as equally horrible? It echoed everywhere down here. We could hear everything. At the beginning of each interrogation, they'd ask the same questions.

Who we used to be? How many life times we'd seen? Why we wanted the sword and book so badly? Why we kept stealing such specific items? What did we want? What did we know?

After we said nothing, they'd take us to a special room. Where we'd be questioned again, only this time, for every time we didn't give an answer they wanted, they got angry. When people get angry, they get violent. They had tools for that kind of violence.

Still, none of us broke though, not a single one of us. There was too much at stake to talk. They didn't like that much either.

But in the end, i would tune out. I would think of Bella. How beautiful she was. Her smile, the one that i found myself dreaming of ever since the first night i'd seen her. I would think of everything, every moment i'd been with her, every thought i'd had. Every word she'd ever uttered in my prescence. I missed her. I more then missed her, I craved her, and aside from trying to zone out, she was all i could think of, all i could see. I was beginning to feel like a failure. I had promised her i'd protect and here i was, unable to even move.

Sometimes i thought that hurt more then the physical pain. Not that they didn't taunt me about them constantly. But it made this ache in my chest that i couldn't seem to shake. But i couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed to remember her, everything about her. Because it might be the last time i saw her as a human. I hated to think that, but it was true. I wasn't sure how much time she had left.

I woke up facing the ceiling of my cell, someone was standing over me. "Kade?" i breathed, and he helped me stand.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." he said, lifting my arm over his shoulders. He took a deep breath and i moaned as pain shot through me as my body was lifted up. Once we were standing he kissed my forehead, and a sheen of sweat broke out across me as i struggled to control the exhaustion and pain. I tried to take a deep breath, but it came out shaky and too low. He gave me a strange worried look and we left the cell.

When we got out, he kept his arm aound my waist and i watched Jace go from one cell to the next, picking the locks for each and slowly we all came to stand in front of one another.

We all looked like shit and when Connor said as much we all just sort of grinned. We were dirty, bloody, bruised, swollen and just about everything else.

"Where is everyone?" i mumbled, mouth filling with bloody unexpectedly. I hunched over, bile rising in my throat and i vomitted. Kade rubbed my back soothingly, and i felt him still behind me as bloody splattered across the ground. Then i was collapsing and everything was going dark.

I woke up on a plane. Everything seemed like too much. Too much pressure on everything. My body was aching in so many ways. I swallowed thickly, copper on my tongue as i did so. "Drink this," Nate said, dropping down in front of me and holding out a glass. I took it with shaky movements, drinking all of the water in gulps.

"I'd say take it slowly, but none of us is," he said next, handing me a water bottle.

"We think you might have internal bleeding. Once Bella's picked up we need to check you into a hospital," Adam said frowning at me worriedly.

"All of us needs to see a doctor," i corrected.

"Of course, once your no longer vomitting blood and we know you aren't dying," Connor said absently. I frowned at him a little, the look going unnoticed completely.

"Where are we?" i asked, looking out the window and wincing as pain shot through my back and spine. All i could see was water beneath us. Lots and lots of water. In fact, i could just barely make out land from here, it was like the farthest dot ever. Or a bug squished on the window. I wasn't sure, my eyes were starting to water.

"Overseas right now, once we land we'll grab our gear and head for Forks," Kade said smiling at me sadly.

"Do we know if-," Adam cut me off.

"There was no answer, at anyone's house, either everyone's in school or they're all dead."

"Thank you," i said glaring at him. Then something occurred to me, "where'd we get the plane?"

"Borrowed it, from the Volturi, they may have called it in, but i doubt it," Kade said grinning now.

They went on to explain how they'd gotten us out. Mostly Kade's doing, thank god. He'd grabbed a small knife from the 'special room' as i was calling it. He'd also gotten his hands on a small wire, mostly by chance, and he'd picked the lock on his door. Jace was being escorted to the throne room at the time and they took on two of the guards who were in the hall. Then they'd gone and blown up the entire throne room a second time, and blew a way out for us. They'd gotten us and i'd collapsed right before we got to the opening in the wall. Then it was just a matter of moving through the city, and as it was day time, they couldn't follow us well.

Once we'd gotten home and prepared i started to get paranoid. Things like what if were too late? What if she's dead? What if she's hurt and she dies in my arms? What if she's a vampire? That kind of crap. My anxiety was starting to get to the guys as well, they felt it, i didn't need to say a word about it.

All of us grabbed out weapons, and our gear, everything we needed. Then we headed straight for the airport. We got onto the plane, each of us getting into our gear. The worst part about this whole war thing? We were beaten to hell. All of us. I stil had two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and i had black bruises ranging from the size of baseballs to basketballs.

I lifted my helmet on, flinching a little as it squeezed down on a bruise at the back of my head. I strapped in my weapons, and we each checked in on our radios one at a time.

I tracked Bella's tracer, all the way to a mountain. But we didn't pass the fight, so i assumed it was further north.

"What if she's been turned?" Connor wondered aloud. Everyone looked to me this time, knowing this was my call.

"It doesn't matter, were getting her, she can decide what she wants to do after she's heard everything," i said quietly.

"Newborns are hard to handle. Can you keep control of her?" Adam asked, giving me worried look. Probably because i was still covered in blood and totally sore. Newborn vampires had the advantage of strength, and god knows i'd never be able to actually hurt her.

"Of course," i said waving my hand at the question, they remained doubtful.

Our outfits were all black, the helmet being just black, even the visors. You couldn't see anything on the other side, kind of like a two way mirror. None of our skin was exposed either.

I stepped in front of the ledge of the ledge and Nate locked me into the harness. We got straight above them. I couldn't see much but there forms. There was a giant wolf here, a shape shifter i assumed, and he appeared to be on our side, as he was fighting off a vampire. Then there were several other vampires, two of which were facing off with Edward. Good, at least he was temporarily distracted. I couldn't see much of Bella, but she was face to face with some man. Yet another vampire.

I glanced back at everyone and then looked down below me. Taking a deep breath i threw my body forward arms out and legs pushed together. I cut my harness, dropping to the ground and for the barest second all i could do was stare.


	14. Time To Go To War

They were pressed right up to the cliffs. Bella had her back up against it surrounded, and four vampires were there, as well a giant wolf and Edward Cullen. Two had cornered Bella, forcing her to stay there. Everyone looked up at us for a split second before the fight resumed.

I jumped out, falling fast and as i got close enough to cut my harness and hit the ground, staying steady despite my ankle. Edward was struggling with a vampire and one was closing in on Bella. I moved up behind him, letting off a single shot and it pierced his back.

I kicked the back of his shin forcing him to his knees and i twisted his neck hard. He hit the ground, not dead but unconscious for the momemnt. The proper strength and technique can knock out vampires. I heard the sound of something flying through the air, and i barely had time to jump out of the way as a huge boulder flew straight at me. It hit the wall of the cliff, causing tremors strong enough to knock everyone off balance.

The vampire rushed me and slammed me into the cliff. I brought my fist up, and the blow shattered his jaw. I kneed him in the gut and hit him a second time, knocking him to the ground. As he jumped back up i round house kicked him and he landed hard, getting back up i waited for him to get close enough and then side stepped, grabbing the back of his head and smashing it against the wall.

The ground shook again and then huge rock pieces broke off of the mountain side, falling over all of us. I didn't wait for a better signal to get the hell out of here. I flew at Bella, knocking her to the ground as a rock crashed in the spot she'd been in and then pulled her up a little more roughly then i'd intended. But we didn't exactly have a lot of time for apologies right now.

Bella was staring at me in total fear, but i couldn't be more relieved at the sight of her. i lifted my radio, "she's human, bring us up."

i moved towards her, and she pulled from my grasp and backing up, "Edward!"

I frowned, we didn't have time for this. I moved towards her and she surprised me, moving quickly and grabbing my arm and twisting it then shoved me forward. I had not expected that, at least she'd remembered some of the training i'd given her.

I turned back around, and she moved to hit me, i caught her wrist, twisting her and wrapping my arms around her tightly, and the plane came down a little more as i got a strong hold on her. I jumped, kicking off of the cliff and grabbing the a rope with a loop on the end. She kept swearing at me though and i couldn't help the smile that broke out.

We were pulled up inside, as I reattached the next harness she scrambled away from all of us and rushed for the the other side. Adam grabbed her, cuffing her to the middle seat of the plane. I didn't have time for explanations just yet, and i knew better then to take off my helmet. We were very careful not to let on who was who during times of battle.

I looked at Bella, "dont do anything you might regret, stay here."

As we came upon the clearing, we each jumped out on either side one at a time. Again, cutting off the harness. Connor pulled the plane back up into the air, staying low enough for Kade to be our sniper.

No one reacted to us at first, though they'd all seen us they were far too busy to worry about a bunch of party crashers. It also didn't take long for them to realize whose side we were on.

We dove into the fight. I jumped up into the air as a vampire rushed me and then dropped down, spinning, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over me. I put a bullet through him and then something collided with me. We tumbled and i jumped back up, wrapping my legs around his head and flipping us. He hit the ground hard, making it shake and i shot him too.

I saw a vampire over Adam and i threw myself into him. We rolled and i forced my body away. Adam took the shot kneeling as soon as i was out of range and as someone ran at him, a bullet hit him from our sniper.

When the fight came to an end, we'd all backed up into normal formation. The wolves and the Cullen's faced the five of us, as we stood side by side two feet between each of us, all of us keeping our weapons trained on them. "Bella's in the helicopter," Edward said coming from the woods freaking out.

They moved, and each of us locked onto someone and Kade let off a shot from above us, right in front of them. They stilled. "I wouldn't move if i were you," Adam said coldly. They just shared looks, but made no other move.

I grabbed my radio, "your good to land, all targets sighted."

Everyone stayed tensely as the chopter landed. I backed up slightly, and Nate who was on my left, stepped into my place. I backed up move of the way to the helicopter when it came to a land.

As i got a few feet away I turned to as Connor exited and Kade helped Bella down. She wasn't sure what to do, considering we had her surrounded. She was staring straight at me.

I lifted off my helmet, and i could even hear a few people gasp. As if it hadn't been obvious i was one of them. "Aleera?" she whispered, eyes watering in relief.

"You didn't really think i was dead, did you?" i asked smiling slightly.

She ran at me, and i lifted her into my arms and spinning her a little as i kissed her passionately both of us clinging to one another. "God i've missed you," i whispered, pressing my forehead to hers and smiling sadly.

"I did too," she whispered, and i gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm confused," someone said, everyone nodding in agreement, wolves included.

"Where have you been?" she whispered, keeping her arms around me, pressing her head in the crook of my neck.

I glanced at my friends, all of them kept their guns trained on everyone else. "Bella," i hesitated. "The Cullen's had us imprisoned in Volterra, that's where we've been the last three weeks."

Her eyes went wide, turning to them. "Is that true?"

They shared looks, "she's a fugetive Bella, you shouldn't even be in the same state together," Edward said in a condescending tone.

"You told me she was dead," Bella said hollowly, burying her head in the crook of my neck again, body trembling. I just kissed her hair, tightening my grip around her.

"That was the desired end result," i said quietly, "we have several problems to deal with. First and farmost if you ever come within touching distance of Bella again, i will castrate you, pull you apart one limb at a time, and then set you on fire and force you to watch your body parts turn to ash, do i make myself clear?" i said, staring down the Cullen's. They shared uneasy looks.

"Remove your sights from the wolves and keep them trained on the Cullen's," i ordered next, and everyone did so. The wolves just nodded at me in thanks. It was pretty clear they weren't hear for Bella, but more for the vampire attack.

"Aleera?" Bella said quietly from my arms. "What's wrong, aside from the Volturi wanting you dead?"

"Everyone wants you turned Bella, the Volturi, the Cullen's, there are just too many variables," i said wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair.

"Your not going to tell her?" Edward said in triumph.

Bella tensed in my arms, and i gave him a cold stare, "Aleera?"

"It would appear we have a secondary issue, if it proves to be a problem at all," i said quietly.

She met my gaze, "what do you mean?"

"Kaylee is a vampire, isn't she? The girl of your dreams, turns out she wants you back and you just ran away," Alice said mocking me with a bright wide smile on her face.

"Been pining after her for years and it turns out shes still alive, so what are you doing here?" Edward said mockingly.

Adam let off a shot, right next to Edward, lifting off the visor part of his helmet. "Dont insult my baby sister unless you want a fucking ass kicking," he said coldly. I chuckled, and then lifted up my gun, and pulled my helmet back on.

"Fall out, and keep your sights on each of them, Adam take the second sniper until there out of sight, we dont need a repeat of the graduation," i said distinctly and they began taking light steps back one at a time. Connor got back in, starting up the helicopter. I lifted Bella back onto the helicopter, securing her before glancing back to watch Kade lift a large gun with a huge titanium netting. He lifted, aiming it at the group of vampires and a moment later they were all struggled to get through it. By the time they were back on their feet we were too far.

"We came back here, why?" Bella asked confused as we pulled up to the house.

"Because you live in Forks Bella, i'm not going to drag you away from your home," i said rolling my eyes, as the car came to a stop.

"We dont have much security that will keep a vampire out at any of the other houses either," Jace explained and then cringed when he felt pain shoot through his leg. It was from whatever the Volturi had done, we didn't get injuries like that to often when we were in our gear. Not unless it was damaged somehow.

"We aren't going anywhere until we've all slept and recovered," Adam added shaking his head.

Each of us got out of our cars, and we made our way into the house. "Alright, tonight, Connor and i are going into Forks and setting up the security systems till this is over," Kade said tiredly, rubbing at his face. I took Bella's hand, pulling her into my arms tightly. I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of her. Now that she was safe in my arms, i was worried i would wake up and find out she was a vampire and i was still imprisoned.

"I need a drink," Connor and Nate said simultaneously going straight for the bar.

"Let's check the security, make sure everything is still up and functioning," Jace said to Adam, both of whom looked at me with a lethal stare.

"What?" i asked frowning.

"I believe now is a good time to fill Bella in on why the Volturi want us dead so badly," Adam said evenly. "She's in far more danger then we anticipated, especially with the Volturi after us." Bella gave me a curious stare.

"Yeah, yeah," i said rolling my eyes as i guided us up to my room.

I dont think i was ready to explain everything to Bella. It was all so messed up, and she'd have a million questions i probably wouldn't be able to answer. We had theories, hundreds of them even, but not a whole lot of concrete information. Then what if it freaked her out? I still wasn't sure what was worse, being a vampire or being like us.

She had a right to know though, especially since i'd dragged her into it and made her a target on accident. I hadn't intended for that happen, but i couldn't deny that i didn't know it might play out that way. I'd spent so much time concealing everything from her, that i hadn't realized how much i wished i could tell her. But again, this wasn't just my secret and i wasnt only putting myself at risk, but the rest of my family as well.

"There's more?" she asked in disbelief, closing the door firmly behind us.

"Unfortunately," i said uneasily.

"Well what now?" she asked, frowning deeply, a little impatiently and slighty hurt. Though i couldn't blame her, she'd told me everything and i had kept the biggest and probably most important secret to myself.

I licked my lips, and fidgeted a little. "This might freak you out a bit, that's kind of why i haven't told you this small little detail," i said hesitantly.

"The vampire kings, my ex-boyfriend and your ex girlfriend want us either dead or turned and your worried one more little detail is going to freak me out?" she asked incredulously. Then took me by surprise, wrapping her arms around me and pulled me on top of her as she fell onto the bed. I smiled a little, kissing her lightly.

"There isn't a whole lot you can tell me that will make me stop loving you Aleera, so, take your time," she said, giving me another light kiss on the temple. I lifted off my shirt, revealing my sigil and personal markings.

She caught on instantly, "i knew there was more to the tattoo, are you finally going to tell me what they mean, and why everyone in this house has one?"

"Yes," i paused, taking a deep breath, "for lack of a better term, were The Reincarnated."

She got the weirdest look on her face.


	15. The Reincarnated

I was watching her carefully and for the most part she seemed to understand. Then she looked confused for a moment and when she didn't say i decided to give her a few details. She was handling it quite well, so how much worse could it get right?

"We dont know if we are human, or just similar. We have all the basics of a human, created in the image of one. For all we know the core of us is human and something made us this way, or vice versa, we look human to cover up what we really are."

You'd think God would want justice after the horrible things we'd done, let us dies to suffer our punishment, but no, here we were. I didn't feel the need to add that.

"Like, born again souls, what does that-," she cut off confused and i smiled at her a little. "So does that defeat the theory that everyone is a soul reborn?"

"Yes," i said relieved with her lack of freaking out. Now to tread carefully and avoid anything too freaky. "Souls that are reborn more then once, do so for a reason, true love, destiny, that kind of thing, but they dont live past two lives. That's why were not too sure of just how human we are."

"How many times have you been reborn?" she asked eying me suspiciously. Oh god i had hoped she wouldn't ask that. I cringed a little, staying quiet as i contemplated how to say this without sounding ancient. But too be fair, i didn't think i acted like someone much older then i looked.

"Um, this is going on the twenty third time, i believe," i said awkwardly, "though i can live far longer then the human life, i usually dont make it to forty though."

"Why?" she asked in utter disbelief. Well at least she wasn't calling me a liar. This girl was way too open minded. I was starting to wonder why that was.

"Well that's the sixty four dollar question isn't it?" i asked nervously.

"How many times has everyone else been reborn?" she asked still a little shocked.

"Eight to twenty times, something like that," i said shifting uncomfortably. "We kind of just find each other. It's weird, like when we found Connor it was his fourth life and oddly enough he was drowning, he was five years old i think, we were white water rafting, well not really. We were in a canoe, a bet between Adam and i, long story short, i jumped out of the canoe when i saw Connor, the canoe went to bits when everyone got distracted with my bailing and we spent three days trying to find our way to the closest town. All he said when we finally got back on stable land was that he wanted to go for a walk, he just had to and he had no idea why."

"Your joking," i just grinned and she rolled her eyes. "So The Reincarnated can find each other?" she asked frowning, "and you dont know why you've been reborn? No idea at all?"

"We have a general idea, but uh," i trailed off and she gave me an expectant look, "no, we pretty much have no clue, no idea why us, what makes us so special, who made us like this. We raided the Volturi's hidden library, they had property that belonged to the first group of reincarnated souls, it's supposed to help us determine why we keep coming back. We also had to pick up several scrolls from a London museum, which will help us find other things that we can use, protection, clarity, that kind of thing.

"Sadly, the language of Souls hasn't really been heard of so it's been a pain in the ass trying to translate it. Right now, were all tapping into our earliest lives, trying to figure out some kind of clue to anything that will help us."

She was quiet, more thoughtful for about five minutes after that. But based on the display of emotions in her eyes, i didn't think she would take off running or anything so i let myself relax in her arms.

"Wait, is that why i've been having such strange dreams about you?" i startled in surprise, having almost fallen asleep.

I stared at her confused as her words registered in my mind, "what do you mean?"

"I have dreams of you, in different time periods, before it was just when we slept together. But it's been every night the last few weeks. Last night i dreamt you were a witch during medieval times," she said awkwardly, i cringed at that, "so i guess it was real?"

"Well, it might not all be true, it was you know, a dream," i said grimacing still.

"You mean you didn't start a war between three kings?"

"Oh, you mean, that?" i asked uneasily. "That was kind of an accident."

"How do you accidently start a war?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"How do you accidently piss off rogue vampires and start a war over dead mates?" i retorted, burying my head in the crook of her neck and taking in her scent.

She laughed at that, wrapping her arms around me and drawing kisses along my shoulder. She turned me to her, pressing her lips to mine and rolling us so that she straddled my waist.

"So why do the Volturi want you guys dead so badly?" she asked, kissing me once more.

"We know things most humans probably shouldn't, we also have abilities they do not, jealousy i guess," i said hesitantly. I was worried about what would be too much to tell her. Too much too soon, too fast, kind of thing, though she was taking everything quite well. I was rather impressed.

"Abilities?" she repeated, perplexed.

"Has it not occurred to you that we possess skills that can only be gained through centuries of knowledge and experience," she looked at me oddly now.

"You've never seemed older then eighteen to me, so no. And i've always thought you were amazing at everything," she said shrugging, though a small amount of blush had risen to her cheeks.

"Our fighting skills have been learned through decades of training, from Egyptian protectors, to guardians and warriors, down through the ages, landing me in Greece, were reborn wherever we die," i said shrugging. "Though it sucks fighting creatures stronger then us. I remember once in 1923, i must've been around thirteen at the time. We were all pretty young, Kade was the oldest, at eighteen, we all died on the same night. I was at a dinner party with Adam and Peter, an old friend when a bunch of vampires raided the house. We barely made it out in time, it was total blood bath. We ran into Nate who told us they'd been ambushed after we'd left. We went home but we didn't even make it through the door, they'd been waiting for us.

"We didn't have any actual physical protection, and skill and technique wasn't always enough. Not to mention someone or something always finds out about us, humans, monsters, the whole nine. We always end up dead, one person at a time, usually a few months apart, isnt much of a gap if you ask me. We've been persecuted as witches quite a few times as well. Two years ago we didn't have the same gear we have now. We made all of it, all the security systems, we plan every detail of every crazy ass mission thoroughly, from Plan A to Plan D."

"I get the feeling you've never once died of old age," she summed up.

"The first and second time i was re-born i died of old age, though back then old age was forty to fifty years. I didn't meet a single one of them for about four life times. Then i met Adam who is the oldest next to me. He's going on his nineteenth life i believe and then Kade. Being in a big group gets us into trouble all of the time. We didn't start getting into trouble until Nate met up with us, during my tenth life. Not that getting busted was ever his fault."

"Did you witness any historical events?" she asked curiously.

"Quite a few actually, i was a native in 1492 when Christopher Columbus first got here. I was in Salem for the witch trials, that one was my fault, and i got burned as a witch for being so reckless," i said rolling my eyes at the memory. "We travelled to Germany during the second world war in 1940, sneaking Jewish families out and retalliating against the armies. We remained there for a few years when it ended, helping to reconstruct the country, that's what Adam says anyways. A few of us died during the last few years of the war, and Adam refuses to move or travel when were young. Then we went to Greece in 1956, got picked off there, someone found out about us, vampires im pretty sure. I dont have the details, considering i ended up in an orphange and by the time i was allowed to leave it was nearly impossible to track everyone down. i died in a car accident in 1996 and you know most of the story from there."

She was quiet for a while after that, probably thinking over all of the memories she'd seen of me. I thought that was weird, i better ask Adam about all that later. God, i just hoped she didn't see some of my worst past lives. We'd done some pretty horrible things before.

"So i get to see all of your past lives in my dreams?"

"it would appear so," i hesitated next, remembering what else i needed to tell her. "Bella, there's a slight issue i should warn you about," i said hesitantly. She tensed, saying nothing, but i could feel her heart pick up. "I may have internal bleeding, we can't risk hospitals within the next fourty eight hours until everyone is back to our standards."

"You could die," she shouted angrily, making me flinch in surprise.

"And be re-born, i'd be born all over again at the very moment i died, to someone strong enough to give birth to a reincarnated soul. There's no need to freak out," she kind of just stared at me.

"Your saying i should be okay with you dying because you would be born all over again as a baby," she summed up, taking me seriously, i nodded. "Oh my god, Aleera, i'd be mid thirties by the time you were fifteen!"

I paused thoughtfully, "huh, i guess you would be hm? That's kind of cool."

"No, it isn't!"

"I wonder who would be considered the older woman then," i said thoughtfully.

She glared at me, "i swear to god if you keep it up-."

"You'll kill me?"

"That's not funny Aleera!" she said glaring even more.

"It's a little funny, dont freak out Bella, i'm sure i'll be fine. Everyone has this whole 'tell Bella everything' policy and i just wanted to give you a heads up in case anything happens," i said shrugging. She kept glaring.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" she asked staring at me worriedly.

"If i was sure i wouldn't even bring it up, but based on how well everything's gone today, yes, i get the feeling i'll be just fine," she sighed heavily and then wrapped her arms around me again.

"Are you tired? Stupid question, go to sleep," she ordered and i smirked a little.

"Yes ma'am."


	16. Even In Death

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I was in the bed alone. I didn't like that much. It made me panic, in a way I hadn't before. I looked around, unsure of whether or not I'd somehow managed to hallucinate and then drag myself to Aleera's house. I couldn't hear much either.

I looked around, searching for some sign that I wasn't imagining things, when I got none I flew from the bed, and down into the living room. I tripped as soon as I got into the living room, so relieved to see Adam and Nate that I forgot the existence of furniture.

Cool arms wrapped around my stomach and I lost my breath, and then blushed a little when Aleera righted me. I didn't wait for a moment of privacy before wrapping my arms around her and giving her a heated and passionate kiss. She returned it just as hard, backing me up into the wall three steps behind us and deepening it. She gripped my hips, pulling my body to hers slightly and I moaned at the familiar sensation.

"We dont need you guys to reinact a sleepover porn movie," Adam said from somewhere to my right and I pouted when her lips left mine.

"You love it," was all she said, giving me a wide smile and pressing her forehead to mine as we caught our breath.

"Not right now I dont, we need to finish the plan," Nate said dismissively. She gave me a quick kiss and led me into the kitchen.

"Okay, so Singapore and Manaus, how are we doing this?" Connor said, coming through the kitchen with a bunch of maps and I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked her quietly, as I stirred in the small amount of sugar for my coffee.

"Adam says he remembers a cave in the amazon, the city of Manaus, in Brazil. He met another woman who appeared to have travelled with another reincarnated and they died out there, so he never met them again. But they told him that there would be signs and information for other Reincarnated."

"Why's everyone talking about Singapore then?" I asked her confused.

"Connor and Brandon have spent hours pouring over the scrolls and the book we've gotten. Until this morning they hadn't gotten anywhere on it," she said, getting a little excited.

"And?" I urged, wanting to know more just as much as she did. I couldn't imagine spending hundreds of years waiting and not knowing why you couldn't pass on. It would drive a person mad. Explains why Adam was so grouchy. I smirked at the thought.

"We've concluded that there may be some artifacts that have either been made by the first of our kind, of by whoever created us. Were not totally sure what though, some kind of jewel by the sounds of it, I just got down here a few minutes ago," she admitted, intertwining our hands and guiding us back into the living room.

I must've begun to wake up as soon as she left the room. I had always been weirdly in tune with her and knowing I still was only made me smile in relief. Even my body hadn't forgotten her presence. I never thought it would, but proof made me feel all the better. I would never forget Aleera, and every day she'd been gone had been horrible. The first week had been the worst, by far.

I had spent every day angry, breaking stuff, picking fights and drinking from the moment I'd wake up. Could you blame me? I thought the girl I was in love had died, and a part of me hated the Cullen's just because they'd been the ones to break the news to me.

I'd always thought she was immortal, she could take the hardest hits and throw them back at you three times harder. She was the greatest fighter I'd ever seen, she didn't seem to lose her cool and I felt nothing but safe when I was with her. So when Edward had shown up and told me it was a car accident that took her life, that kind of made me pissed off with her. She can take on vampires, Volturi included, but a goddamn hunk of metal kills her? That's hard to believe.

Then I thought God was playing some sort of cosmic joke on me. First Edward leaves me broken into a million pieces and then gives me Aleera, who stitches me back together with utter finesse and shows me things no one had before. Then she's gone as quickly as she appeared. That shit _hurt_. What I felt for Edward was nothing in comparison to how I felt about Aleera, nowhere close.

We sat down side by side, and she pulled me into her arms, letting me lean against her as she sipped her coffee. "Okay, so we get off the plane in Manaus, there should be a road to Santarem, right under the Guiana Highlands," he pointed at both cities, there was a very small written name. I didn't feel the need to lean in like the rest of the guys and neither did Aleera. Though I'm pretty sure both of us just didn't want to break contact. "Once we map out the roads, we'll either have to hike or boat up the rivers. Either way, the cave should be around one of the rivers up there."

"Back up, I dont see a main road from Manaus to Santarem," Aleera said frowning, and taking a drink of her cup.

"There isn't a main road, it's all crap roads, one after the next. But right now we dont have the luxury of taking the scenic route, especially with the Volturi and the Cullen's working against us," no one seemed bitter of harsh about that, just said it matter of factly. I was glad Adam wasn't blaming me for everything that happened. He didn't seem to like me much, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why dont we split up?" I almost regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, everyone had tensed, Aleera included. For a moment, I thought they'd wigged out because I wasn't going or something. But there was no way I was going anywhere that was farther then arms reach from Aleera. I'd flipped when I woke up and she was gone. I didn't even have to look at her to know she felt the same way.

The fact that I knew without a doubt that we wouldn't be seperated and that her family wouldn't even think of trying to split us up in some way only made me feel all the more comfortable. They understood our need to be together. With the Cullen's everyone would argue over what was best and safest for me, and in the end no one would even think to ask what I wanted or how I felt. I'm sure even at the best of circumstances it wasn't wise to take someone as ungraceful as me into the amazon, but I wanted to go and they were taking me without even arguing whether or not I should be allowed to go in the first place.

I also knew I wouldn't have to pay anything, an upside that made me feel almost a little embarassed, but I could always sell the beautiful car Aleera had bought me if I truly felt the need to pay my own way. Though that wasn't exactly my money either, the car was in my name now so that made it my money.

"No one is splitting up for a long, not after what's happened recently. Were sticking together, were strongest as a group," Brandon said slowly, and I nodded. Made sense.

"So why are we going to your place first?" I asked Adam curiously.

"We dont think there's anything that can help us translate the book or scrolls at the location we've deciphered," Connor said openly, "Adam thinks there's something in that cave that can help us read everything. That's more important than whatever it is in Shingapore. We dont really even know what's there or what it does exactly, just that's it's useful."

"You've handled this quite well, looks like you were born for the supernatural world after all," Adam said thoughtfully, then added, "despite your obvious disabilities."

"Adam, dont go there," Aleera said in a clipped tone.

"Disabilities?" I repeated unsure and glanced up at her annoyed expression. But she wasn't looking at me. I had to admit, her defensive expression was a real turn on for me.

"She's more or less useless, you should let us train her!" he said, glaring at Aleera.

"She's human Adam, she isn't born with the training we are nowadays. As I recall you were far less agile then she was the first time we met."

"Which is why you should let us train her," Kade said next, Jace nodding as well, both of them apparently in agreement with her brother. She didn't like that very much.

"If any of you so much as bring up her being trained one more time I will send you into the next life with an ass kicking, understood?" she said coldly, giving Adam a level stare. The threat was more for him than anything. They all took the threat seriously, much to my surprise. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd actually done something like that to one of them before.

I always forgot that of the seven of them, she was the oldest. They all seemed to treat her like the younger sister, and it would appear as though she almost always was. I guess she died the most often. That would make anyone over protective.

"Back to the point, we'll canvass the area all of the roads and we'll head up the rivers. We aren't taking a guide either, we've all seen Anaconda," I frowned, and then my eyes went wide as I realized what he meant.

"Dont worry I wont let the big creepy snake get you," Aleera whispered in my ear and I swallowed thickly, she burst out laughing and I just glared at her.

"We've had a problem with rainforests before, remember the 1620's?" Kade said shaking his head and Nate groaned at some sort of memory. Connor and Jace smirked a little, knowing what they were talking about, but not part of the memory itself I guess. I was about to look at Aleera questioningly, but she answered me as if she'd read my mind.

"Animals, predators, tend to be attracted to us," _great_, I thought sarcastically. "We'll take precautions. We weren't all that aware of how unusual our scent was. Predators seek out the unknown a lot of the time, and when they came across us, they tend to get a little pissed off. In 1622, it was Kade, Nate, and myself. Adam never had this problem because he'd been alone when he went through there, and we were headed to meet up with him and Brandon at the border of Bolivia and Argentina. It took us four years to finally get out of the rainforest."

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. That seemed rather unlikely.

"Because I went and died when we first started out. We ended up split up somehow, damn snakes took me out," she said shaking her head as if she couldn't quite believe it. I didn't want to ask what kind of snakes, but I resisted the temptation. I didn't like the image I got, her being bitten by a poisonous snake and dying alone was not appealing in the slightest. "They finally found me four months later in some small little native community, crazy traditional and I guess it took them a while to convince them I was there long lost sister."

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Or the laugh that broke free at her smile. All of them dressed up in some get up from the 1600's and trying to convince a bunch of rainforest natives that the little baby was really Aleera and they needed to take her to meet up with other guys. Yeah, that would go well.

"Then on top of that, a lot of random pissed of animals kept raiding the village and it just made everyone think we were demons calling them to kill the town and take the 'witch baby'. And if that wasn't bad enough Kade got his ass torn to shreds by a family of panthers after Aleera turned two," Nate said glaring at him as if it were his fault. "When Kade was reborn to a family in the village, they finally believed us and gave me permission to leave with them. A whining two year old who wanted nothing but mangos to eat and a crying baby that bit me constantly. The friggin' Chief practically kicked us out of the village, couldn't get rid of us fast enough."

Aleera finally burst out laughing and I giggled a little, smiling at her widely. It was an amusing story, despite the gorier details. "Anyways, we just need to be a little more careful, besides we still have that spell from Valissa, that should mask most of our scents," Adam said, amused.

"We have enough weapons, we'll be fine," Brandon said next, "we can take the private jet to Manaus, rent some cars, boats."

"We'll leave in the morning, do inventory and plan out our timeline. Let's talk Singapore now," Jace said, lifting up the random objects he'd been using as paper weights. He rolled the maps back up and then laid out several others.

"Once were done in Brazil we'll jet to Singapore, there are two airports we can use. I suggest Pungol Barat. We'll have to boat to Tekong Island. Were going to have to tread carefully out there, considering there's a military base on the island, and that's not the worst part," Connor said frowning as he began putting down different colored markered circles on the map of a larger view of Singapore.

"What's worse then having to butt heads with the military out there?" Nate asked frowning.

"It's exclusive to the military, and the area we need to get to is in the heart of Palau Tekong, right in the center of the military base. It's somewhere down in the military dig, hopefully the artifacts haven't been discovered by the humans yet," Brandon said scoffing a little. I had to admit that was bad luck, both places were.

"Okay we can handle pissed off animals, but humans have technology, and numbers," Aleera said in disbelief. "Were going to need to plan out Singapore much more thoroughly."

"No kidding, were already mapping out the island and the surrounding waters. We'll hack into the security system and everything else, find out if it really is for military training or something else. We can do this," Connor said confidently, "we haven't spent the last two years training for something like this for nothing."

A horrible thought went through my mind. "You aren't planning on raining down on a military base like you did the Volturi are you?"

"Were going to be much stealthier then that, the Volturi have senses stronger then ours and they would've heard us or smelt us right away. Human military is different from a vampire army. What are we thinking, dress up?" Adam assured me, and Aleera just intertwined our hands as her own reassurance.

"Go in as military generals or something? Brush up on whose in charge, get us a profile and we'll go from there, maybe ambush whoever is closest to the dig."

"So we have a general idea of what's to happen," Aleera said, nudging me slightly and I stood up, her following a moment later.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked her curiously, as we left the room side by side.

"Pick up some stuff at Charlie's, we need to tell your moving out," I stared in surprise, shutting the bedroom door without turning around.

"Moving out?" I repeated, hopefully but a little unsure. I wouldn't past her to relocate me and then move away, or that was my paranoia. Looking into her eyes, I knew that was false. She wouldn't leave me behind, never.

"Yeah, we shouldn't stay out here too much longer. Once were done with the Singapore and the Bazil expedition were moving, all of us, as a family. We haven't decided where, unfortunately not having a definite decision is making us all anxious," she said quietly.

"Oh," I said, not sure what to think. I figured we'd move eventually, but I also didn't think it'd be so soon. A few weeks at most.

She got a troubled almost sad look now, and sat down on the couch in the corner. Like the first night we'd spent together. "Do you not want to stay with us anymore? I'd understand, your just in a lot of danger, probably will be for a long time. Nothing we can't handle, I promise. But I thought-," I silenced her with a hard kiss.

I moved onto her lap so that I was straddling her and she gave me a small smile. "Your insane woman. Of course I'm going with you! Not even a question. But what will I tell Charlie?" I asked, relaxing and keeping my arms hooked around her neck.

"The truth?" she suggested amused, kissing my exposed forearm. She had a cool kiss I noticed, not vampiric, but it always seemed as though she breathed like a winter wind or something.

"Oh yes, I can see that going splendidly. 'Hi Dad, just wanted to let you know the girl of my dreams isn't dead after all and were planning on moving, me, her and her six brothers. We wont be staying in this country, but I promise to write'," she burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Dont be ridiculous, we'll tell him something along the lines of having family wherever we move and chances we probably do, being born all over the place. He can always come visit too you know, first class, maybe we can even come pick him up in the jet. We can always have your friends over too, your mom if you want," that last statement caught me off guard.

"Oh my god Renee!" I said wide eyed, "she doesn't even know I have a girlfriend!"

She gave me a weird look, "you never told her? Why?"

"I dont know, we dont talk much," I admitted sadly.

"I'm sure it wont be a problem. We can't stay in this country right now. But we can make it work, I promise I will make it all work out for you, you wont have to give anything up," she vowed seriously. I just smiled.

"I love you Aleera, and I'd give up the world to have you, dont stress over everything, it'll all work out in the end," I said leaning in slightly.

"I love you too Bella," she said closing the distance and giving me a light kiss. But it was too tempting to deepen it and I gave into the need that was growing inside of me and she reciprocated just as hungrily.

I loved kissing her, I could just pour all of my feelings into every touch with her. Everything from my despair at her being gone, to the relief I'd felt when she first revealed herself in the clearing, to how much I loved her in general, every part of her. I'd never been able to give so much emotion into such small touchs, not with everyone. But she seemed to feel everything, and she returned it all just as strongly if not more so and it seemed to be like that with every touch, however bare or light, even just simple looks and smiles.

Aleera would always be mine and I would always be hers. Nothing in the world could change that, not even death.


	17. Goodbye's Don't Always Mean Forever

The first place we went was to Forks, to let Charlie know what was going on. There wasn't a whole lot I could do for him safety wise, but I doubted the Cullen's would hurt Charlie. He couldn't tell them anything if he wanted to because I wasn't even considering telling him where I was taking her daughter. The stupid mind reading vampire would pick up in his head.

This time around I had brought Jace and Connor with us. Jace was the oldest of all of us at the moment, and he was probably the smoothest talker too. I figured if Bella just showed up and said she was taking off with me, then he'd ask a lot of questions, having my older brother might make him less reluctant. But either way, he couldn't stop her, I just wanted to put Bella's mind at ease knowing she'd left without leaving loose ends or upsetting her father. God knows she's been through enough this life time around.

"Is there anywhere you wanted to go Bella?" I asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Go where? I thought we were going to my place," she said confused, I grinned.

"I meant after everything, when were done in Singapore. No one really knows where to go from there," I admitted shrugging, "we've been all over the place."

I hadn't thought much about what to do after Singapore, aside from being with Bella i couldn't care less where we were. I'd take Bella wherever she wanted to go, I'd take her everywhere and anywhere, all she had to do was ask. Or even if she just hinted at something, or even just absently mentioned something she wanted. I wanted to give her the world.

"I don't know," she said frowning. "Why does it matter where I want to go? Don't we all get a vote?" Wasn't much of an answer. It kind of got me sometimes, how hesitant she was. It's like she knew what she wanted but never thought twice about asking for it in fear of annoying someone or something.

"Of course, that's why were asking and chances are were going to live again after this Bella, so it doesn't matter when or where we go somewhere. But the thing is, you wont," Connor said softly, and a heavy air settled in the car. I glared at Connor in the rearview mirror, he gave me an apologetic look. He tended to just say things without thinking, but they were generally negative comments and he really noticed until someone gave him a look. Or swore at him. Or hit him.

"I hadn't thought about that," she said horrified all of a sudden, her eyes were wide and she looked both scared and upset at the same time.

Fucking Connor! This is why i tried to avoid having them in the same room to long. "You couldn't wait to say that forty years from now?" i snapped at him angrily. He frowned at me.

"When do we ever live past thirty?" he retorted, and Jace glared at him now.

"For fuck's sakes Connor, stop talking!" i said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm going to die and you wont!" she blurted out, voice raising an octave and her eyes tear up a little. I'd been hoping to avoid this discussion for a long time, or at least until she finally realized this on her own, but I'd wanted to keep this particular conversation out of the picture for a few decades at least.

"Babe, it's okay, it's not something we have to worry about for a long time. Don't get all worked up, I'm sure there's a way for me to die when you do," I cringed when I realized that was the wrong thing to say. Great, now I'd gone and made things worse.

"That's not what I meant!" she said, frustrated. I raised our intertwined hands, and kissed her knuckles, she relaxed, but just barely.

"Bella, it'll be fine, we don't need to worry about that kind of thing right now, besides, that's why were looking for everything on us. We'll have options, and we'll have them this life time, rather then the next, it'll work out, i promise," I said, using what I hoped was a reassuring and light tone.

Connor and Jace shared looks when i made that promise. It was uncommon for us to make promises because we kept our word or died trying. And we have died a few times keeping promises, mostly to one another, rather then outsiders. But Bella was family now anyways, and even if i was normal, i would do everything in my power to keep my word to her.

Bella took some comfort in this, knowing as well as the others that i would be true to my word. No one said anything again for the rest of the trip to Forks.

Charlie was at home when we got there, thankfully. I didn't want to spend too much time here. Sure I had my brothers, but the Cullen's seemed kind of unpredictable. Well not unpredictable exactly, more like determined, so there were a lot of ways this could go wrong.

I glanced at Bella, her eyes reflecting grief. It almost made me regret dragging her into this. Even with our bad luck, I should've known better then to involve someone like her. But I'd just wanted her close to me so much that I gave into my emotions for her.

I gave Bella what I hoped was a loving smile and she relaxed a little. We made our way to the house and Connor stayed outside to keep watch. "Hey dad," she said quietly when all Charlie could do was stare at me. I frowned.

"We thought you were dead," he said jumping up. He took us all by surprise, wrapping his arms around me.

"Um, no, I was in a Seattle hospital, I didn't wake up for two weeks," I said hesitantly, returning the hug awkwardly. "They couldn't identify me, i had no ID on me."

"I'm glad your okay, Bella just lost it when we thought you'd died," he said, casting a glance at Bella, who was grinning ear to ear now.

"Charlie, my sister and I would like to discuss some things with you, if that's quite alright?" Jace said, taking on that formal tone. We all had one, it made us sound older and professional. It made other people listen to what we had to say.

"I'm listening," he said, turning and sitting down on the armchair. Bella sat on the sofa with me and Jace stayed standing.

"Were moving in the morning, sooner if we get everything packed up. I know it's short notice and unfortunate timing, but we want Bella to come with us," he said cautiously, all of us gaging his reaction.

"Where?" he asked, forehead creasing wearily.

"Adam and myself have been offered positions overseas. We're sent two a few places before we actually settle down. Were not entirely sure if we'll wind up in Kuwait or New Zealand," Jace explained. "It depends on the next few weeks."

"That's so far, are you sure about this Bells? I mean, is this what you really want?" Charlie asked, unsure. "We'll barely see you."

"Charlie I can assure you we'd visit plenty. But we can't pass up this opportunity and I hate the idea of not having Bella close by. She'd be well looked after, I swear," I said, Bella squeezed my hand lightly and I just turned to smile at her.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can take care of her. It's just so damn far. What will I tell your mother? What about college?" Charlie asked, reluctance in his voice. He was going to give in, I knew it.

"She can finish college once we get settled in, she'll have the best education money can buy. If you want to visit, we would even cover the expenses," Jace said giving him a small smile.

"And I can talk to mom, I'm sure she'll understand," Bella said, sounding less certain then her actual words. Maybe Renee was homophobic or something. We hadn't talked much about her mother or father. We didn't need to, i could read Charlie like a book.

"I don't think this is wise Bella, what if something happens to you out there?" he said, getting upset with the idea.

"I know it's a hard concept to wrap your head around and I apologize for putting you on the spot like this, you've only had Bella here for a couple years and I'm told it's been a rough few years. But she's very much a part of our family now, we love her and her safety is as important to us as Aleera's. There isn't a single person more capable of protecting her then Aleera," Jace said.

Charlie was silent for a few minutes just staring at the two of us. It was making me uncomfortable, and Bella looked kind of scared. "I guess I can't stop you, you can make your own decisions and I'll respect them. But I need to know now, do you plan to spend the rest of your lives together?" his question was directed at me.

I didn't even hesitate, "of course, Bella means the world to me."

She just smiled a little and nodded at Charlie. He just sighed heavily, "if your sure, I'll support you in this."

Bella jumped up, wrapping her arms around him happily, Jace and I shared bemused looks. They hugged for a moment and I stood, "you need to say goodbye to Jake, he's called four times since yesterday," Charlie said, as he went to sit back down. "The Cullen's called as well. They said you took off in the middle of the night, I assume your the reason?" he asked glancing at me.

I grinned, "guilty, and it was the middle of the afternoon."

"Want to tell me what happened with the Cullen's?" he asked each of us, though the question seemed more directed to me.

"What did they tell you?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"That you attacked them, again. That you forced Bella out of the house," Bella snorted slightly in disbelief.

"They weren't pleased when I reappeared to pick her up. My apologies for not calling and letting you know or anything, I was quite distracted the last several days," I said shrugging.

"Not a problem, just relieved to see you, and even more relieved to see Bella back to herself. She didn't take things well when she found out about the accident," he said honestly, and Bella just looked away and over to the stairs, eyes narrowed.

"How bad was she?" Jace addressed Charlie for me, sensing my hesitance.

I wanted to ask her rather then Charlie but she didn't seem ready to talk about it. My guess is something went down and she wasn't over it just yet. But I could be patient for her, wait for it to finally sink in that I wasn't actually dead.

Hell, both of us weren't exactly keen on opening that can of worms just yet. It was only fair, I mean, I can't just ask her or pester her about it and then tell her nothing when she asked about how I was. Bringing anything up too soon might set both of us back in recovery if it didn't go well. I wasn't about to bring it up when it was such a recent painful memory for both of us.

"She just didn't handle it well," Charlie said giving me a small smile. "She got kicked out of school for picking fights. She put the Newton kid in the hospital. I didn't start to worry until she began drinking." Jace and I shared looks, and Bella turned her gaze to the floor.

"Bella?" I said softly, giving her hand a light squeeze, she glanced up, meeting my eyes.

"I didn't understand what had happened," she said so quietly I almost missed it. "One minute you were there and then you were gone. I was angry, I lashed out when people upset me. I just wanted to stop thinking, because it hurt too much. Everything that crossed my mind went back to you and I wanted it all to disappear."

I frowned, and then tilted her chin to face me, she had tears in her eyes. "I love you Bella, I'm sorry we didn't get back sooner, but I promise, I'm not going anywhere that you wont." She just nodded, and I pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I hate to move things along but we need to be getting home," Jace cut in. Charlie just sighed and nodded. We went to pack up some of her stuff.

Bella hugged Charlie again before we left and then Connor came in and helped them with their stuff, and Charlie pulled me aside as they did so. We went into the kitchen for a moment and I could tell something had been bothering him. Whatever it was he hadn't wanted to mention it in front of Jace or Bella.

"I know who you are," he said evenly, giving me an utterly serious look.

I frowned a little. "I'm sure your wondering why I agreed to let Bella go with you. It's because I can tell you two love each other. You've stayed out of trouble for a long time and I'm trusting you to keep it that way." More like we'd gotten better at covering our trails.

"Who I was a long time ago, isn't who I am today. As you said, it's history," I said coolly.

He nodded, "take care of my little girl for me?"

"Always."

It took me a moment to catch onto to who Jake was. The boy had a thing for her, that much was clear, but it was also clear that Bella didn't return the feelings. As long as he didn't make a move on her or bother her about it, I couldn't care less. Bella was a one man kind of girl, I guess a one woman kind of girl was a more apt description.

I'd known the moment I laid eyes on her, she was three of the most important things I looked for in people, or had used to look for in people; faithful, trustworthy and reliable. I didn't always have a say in the matter though. Society and family decides your fate, who you'd be promised to and so on. Which is how I'd met Adam.

I had been thirteen and he'd been eighteen, or somewhere around there. I was promised to his older brother, who already had two wives and he'd asked for my hand in marriage. We knew we were different from everyone else and one in the same. Luckily he was part of one of the wealthier families and had asked his own family for permission to marry me and seeing as I'd already been promised to the family, mine agreed to give me up to Adam. After I got a little older, we left without a trace.

But at the beginning of the fourteenth century I'd stopped looking for people to love, up until I met Kaylee, and now Bella. They'd die and I never did, and it hurt worse every time. When Kaylee had died it had been unbearable, to the breaking point. I'd just snapped and felt next to nothing for months.

Then BAM! Bella comes crashing into my life, she was only supposed to be a fling, and I hadn't realized the impact she'd have on me. Were usually pretty accurate when it comes to reading people through basic sight and just speaking to them for a minute or two. It was all in the tone, the eyes, their demeanor and expressions. What I saw in Bella took me surprise, and my analysis had been accurate, what caught me off guard was just how important she'd be to me in the end.

Bella made me feel again, more then I'd felt in what seemed like forever, maybe even more then what I'd felt Kaylee. Kaylee had been so sweet and kind and she always knew just what to say regardless of what I was feeling, whether I was angry, vengeful, or upset. She made me feel like she was something I needed to protect and cherish. Bella of course made me feel the need to watch out for her, mostly because she was as much as a magnet for trouble as we were. My feelings for her were intense, needing her, rather then wanting her.

I think Adam knew though, considering how against us he had been, probably worried I'd snap all over again. He was pretty over protective nowadays, trying to save me from heartbreak or perhaps he was tired of feeling hopeless whenever I ended up broken over someone because he couldn't help. And what sane person would want to feel hopeless because your unable to help someone you love?

Which is why we were so hell bent on finding out as much information as we could on The Reincarnated. We wanted to die, to pass on, to be reunited with those we loved. Maybe this was hell, I thought for a moment. It hadn't occurred to me that this just might be hell. I don't recall doing anything horrible in my first life, but that was a long time ago, maybe I just can't remember. I'd always thought hell was torture or something, but it would make sense if this was hell, emotional pain is far worse then the physical. Loving amazing, good and pure hearted people and then having them taken away. It was logical to come to this conclusion, at least everything would make sense if this were true.

If I ever lost Bella I don't think I'd be able to pick myself up after that, not for a long time. Which is why I understood how Bella had felt when she thought I had died, when Edward had left her.

The oldest of us were the same way. Falling in love was easy for humans. It meant that if they died, at least they would follow eventually. But we never did, and we spent years longing for those we'd loved and lost, knowing we'd never see them again. It was the reason Adam was so angry, why I was so distant and often cold hearted. It kind of reminded me of that quote, 'it's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all'. Now that was a load of bullshit. Or that whole 'time heals all wounds' thing, when you truly love someone, you never stop.

Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable.

Bella insisted we go to La Push so she could bid farewell to the wolves. We weren't thrilled about that considering there was only three of us and I doubted Bella would be able to shoot someone she viewed as a friend. Then there was also the fact that they had us outnumbered in their land, they were big, probably strong as well. God only knows what the Cullen's could've told them after we left. For all we know, they just hadn't attacked because one, Bella was right next to me, and two, a bullet to the head could kill everyone. Especially our bullets.

She explained that they were a pack from La Push, that she'd befriended Jake, who was now second in command, her first year living in Forks. They were the wolves we'd seen during the war.

After the Cullen's abandoned Bella, it took her a while to get back to her normal self, and she'd stared to get over it because of Jake. Then he abandoned her when she'd needed him most. Her recovery had gone from taking two steps forward and then five steps back. I wanted to kick Jake's ass for that, even after she told me he'd been ordered away from her.

When we got out of the car none of us bothered to grab any gear, as there was only enough of it for one person. We had gun holsters over our shirts and beneath our coats and I had two separate blades in a sheath in both of my boots. The only time I didn't have at least one gun and one blade on me was when I was in the shower or in bed. Even in bed though, I had a gun in my nightstand, and one out of sight between the mattress and headboard. And just about everything in the bathroom can be used as a weapon.

I did however go around the car to the trunk and pulled out a gun for Bella. She didn't want to take it. "it's a precaution Bella, we don't know anything about the wolves you've been hanging out with. I don't have a problem with them, but we know virtually nothing about them other than what they've told you, they could understating things or keeping things from you. That makes them unknown territory to us and I understand they'd never intentionally hurt you, but your not going anywhere without a weapon from now on, not just now. At the moment they have the upper hand and were going in blind."

"Even on a plane?" she asked frowning as she put the gun beneath the back of her waistband.

"Even on a plane."

We moved towards the door, which opened instantly revealing the boy we'd met before, Jake. He moved to hug her and I stepped in his way instantly. "No," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"She's my best friend, I can hug her if I want to!" he said glaring at me.

I just took Bella's hand in mine in response and she gave him a sheepish smile. "She's over protective sometimes," was all she said shrugging as we brushed past him.

"More like territorial," Connor said indifferently.

"More like both," Jace said and then they broke into a grin at the same time when I glared.

It took me a minute to realize why I felt so uncomfortable. It was fucking hot in here, and I was wearing a leather jacket and a long sleeve shirt underneath that. Then I noticed something else. "Why aren't any of you wearing shirts?" Connor asked surprised, asking before I could.

"And why is it so hot in here?" I asked frowning, rolling my shoulders a little.

"We run hotter then most people, body heat I guess," Jake said, still scowling at me. I ignored him.

I shifted again, and Bella glanced at me weirdly. "Fuck it," I pulled off my jacket, and everyone just stared.

"Do you have a permit for those?" Sam said giving me a hard look.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," I said scoffing slightly.

"Then I'm confiscating them, a kid shouldn't carry around illegal weapons. You sure as hell shouldn't be bringing them to a house full of werewolves," he said holding out his hand for them.

I gave him an unamused look. "Your joking right? You have half a dozen werewolves in the room, completely outnumbering us and on top of that, there's no way I'd ever let you near Bella without someone at her side, let alone give up my only defense when you already have the upper hand."

"Aleera, they wouldn't hurt me," Bella said quietly.

"I don't trust them, they're not you and they're not family. Besides, I never go anywhere unarmed," I said matter-of-factly.

"Everyone settle down, what's going on Bella?" Emily asked, taking on a welcoming tone, then she gave me a smile, "I'm glad your okay. Bella wasn't herself after we'd been informed of your accident."

"Yeah, about that it was only set up to look like an accident," I looked over at Connor, "go keep watch, we can handle things in here."

He nodded and then disappeared out the door. "Keep watch? What does that mean?" Paul asked confused.

"He's going to sit up on the roof in case someone or something were trying to avoid shows up, he can give us a heads up," Jace explained, leaning against the wall.

"What did the Cullen's tell you guys after we left?" Bella asked curiously, searching their eyes for something.

"That she was homicidal, abusive gang banger," I burst out laughing, surprising everyone, even Jace looked amused.

"I looked into your files, what they said is true, I want to know what you want from Bella," Sam said next.

"I want Bella, and I have Bella," I said simply, Bella just grinned.

"But why?" Quil asked perplexed.

"Because I love her, what more reason do I need?"

"The Cullen's want to kill you, you know that right?" Jake said frowning, "were not getting involved. Bella's been through enough drama with them."

"Were aware," I said scowling a little.

"Why don't you just kill them then?" Paul asked, "do the world a favor."

"Because we owe them," Jace said bitterly, he didn't like that any more then the rest of us.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked frowning.

"They kept you safe when we failed to, when I failed to. Where we may find them revolting and despicable, we do appreciate what they've done, even if it was for their own means. Without them you may not be here right now, and for that we wont touch them unless they try to hurt you," I said frowning. She said nothing, understanding but not liking it. Did she want us to kill them?

"What if they to hurt you?" Emily asked, glancing from my face to Bella's and then back again.

"Everyone tries to hurt us," Jace answered for me dismissively, Bella frowned at him.

"So what's going on, I take it you didn't just come to visit?" Sam guessed, and Jace's cell phone went off. He pulled it out, glancing at me and meeting my eyes and I nodded. I knew that look, one of the guys were calling. He left the house, closing the door tightly behind him.

"No, I'm leaving in the morning, and-," she hesitated, eyes clouding a little. I looked away, guilt ebbing in my stomach. I didn't want to force her out of here, and I knew she didn't want to be apart from me, so that meant joining us. it was safer and again, after what had happened the thought of having her millions of miles away made my heart ache. "I don't think I'll be coming back, not for a long time."

"What? Why? Is it because of the Cullen's? Because we can force them out of Forks if you ask us too," Jake said, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Don't leave Bella! You can't just pick up and leave! What about Charlie? What about me?"

I quirked an eyebrow when he said 'what about me', way to see the bigger picture here. "We just have one too many problems rising and we need to leave. Bella's coming with us," i said shrugging. There wasn't much more to tell.

"If it's dangerous she should be here, where we can protect her not with a bunch of kids playing dress up," Sam said instantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "Your incapable of protecting jack shit!" i shouted at him, suddenly enraged. "That one, just one, vampire has been trying to get at her for months, and you have a whole pack of dogs and not one of you caught her! If i had known the girl was such a threat to her i would've taken the opportunity to kill her when i had it. Which coincidentally was the first time i saved Bella from her, instead of chasing her while she laughed and evaded you."

"Aleera, don't get upset with them, it isn't their fault, she's faster then them, and sneakier too," Bella said, giving them an apologetic look.

"Don't defend them, it is their fault. They should've been trained, instead they're flaunting their abilities and showing off and if i can outrun vampires then they sure as hell should be able to too," i said giving her a disbelieving look.

"Have you killed vampires?" Paul shot at me in a condescending voice.

"Of course i have! I've killed plenty, if there's anyone in this room qualified to look after her, it's us," i said shaking my head in slight disgust.

Jace walked back in, "the jet's ready."

I turned to Bella, "I'm sorry, I'm sure this isn't the goodbye you had in mind."

She just shrugged, "You really leaving?" Jake asked her sadly.

"I'll be back sometime, but right now i need to be with Aleera," she said giving him a small smile. Most of the pack just continued to glare at me. "Maybe you can come visit wherever we settle down?" she was sort of asking him, but she was looking at me as if i had to give her permission or something. I shrugged.

"You don't know where your going?" Emily asked warily.

"Were going to travel a bit, but we haven't decided," she said, and then moved towards Jake to give him a hug. I noticed everyone was looking at me then, probably wondering if I'd freak on her or Jake for hugging. I wasn't, this was a goodbye after all.


	18. The Fears Of Yesterday

**Bella POV**

After the somewhat disastrous goodbye I had with the pack we went straight for the airport. The others were already on the plane waiting. This was all happening so fast, and I didn't get much time to process any of it. It was like watching a movie or something, a rather exciting movie which was far to angsty for my tastes, but a movie nonetheless.

"Stand up," Jace said walking over to us. Aleera and Adam were talking quietly over about a dozen different maps, books in languages I wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out and there subject seemed to be on the task at hand. The Rainforest Expedition, as they continued to call it. I wasn't really sure what to call it myself, the Mission of The Reincarnated, perhaps. Or maybe the Adventure's of Aleera and Those Who Can't Die. Or stay dead, was more accurate I suppose.

This was the first time since we'd been reunited that I'd finally had a moment to let this all sink in. Which wasn't saying much considering I was on a plane headed for Brazil in search of something to help The Reincarnated figure out why they never move on. Couldn't blame them for being sick of it, it would make a person wonder after the fifth or sixth time around. They clearly hd a purpose in their continuous lives, but what was it? Even I wanted to have that mystery solved. Mostly because I wanted to spend the rest of my days living in peace with her.

For a moment I pondered the likiness of this all just being in my imagination. Or maybe a dream. I got into a car accident and I'll wake up at the hospital in Phoenix with my mom leaning over me worriedly. Or worse, I'd wake up back in Forks at the Cullen house. That's all I needed. To suddenly jolt awake and realive I'd fallen in love with a fantasy wild woman. I gazed at Aleera thoughtfully and just smiled, I never would've been able to dream someone up as amazing as her, not in my wildest imagination.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jace confused, he was taking measurements of me.

"You need gear and I need to make sure it'll fit perfectly," he said distractedly, writing numbers down over his hand.

I frowned, "isn't it going to be hot wearing that stuff in the rainforest?"

He gave me an amused look, "we wont be wearing any of the gear, but were dropping off weapons and gear in several different locations over the river."

"Oh," that made sense right?

"Were keeping as much as we can on us, but we can't afford to take our time. In case we need to split up or end up under attack, at least we'll have a cache close by," he explained.

"What exactly are we taking with us there?" I asked frowning a little more.

"Water, mostly camping gear. We'll sleep in shifts, and travel during the night."

"Why at night? I dont think anyone's going to think you guys are in the rainforest of all places," I pointed out. It was a big world, they could've been anywhere.

"We, us," he corrected, "your a part of the family Bella."

"Not after I die," I added, a little more bitterly then I'd meant.

He frowned, gazing at me warily. "Does it bother you so much? Death, I mean."

"Now it does, a year ago if you'd asked me I would've said 'no' because Death had meant the beginning of forever for me," I said feeling my shoulders slump and I dropped back into the chair.

I cast another quick look at Aleera, feeling her troubled eyes on me. She had turned to look over at me, as she'd been facing away from me to go over the details with Adam. Could she really feel that I was upset or did they have extra sensitive senses as well? I wouldn't doubt it, but then again, I felt her in the same way. I could just sense her, as if she were another me or something. The connection we had was so unusual and foreign to me that it was both exciting and terrifying.

I just gave her a small smile, wondering just how often she felt this with other people. It would explain why Adam was so angry with our relationship. As of today, I would die and she'd live on for God only knows how many life times and who the hell knows if we'd even be reunited in heaven. It had felt like a piece of me had been torn away, I'd given her my heart long ago and when the news of her supposed death had reached me, I just broke apart. I felt nothing but pain, not numbness or zombie mode, just constant pain aching in my chest and it would never subside. God how I'd hated her for causing me so much pain.

But I did have that doubt that she couldn't be gone. Maybe a part of me had subconsciously known she couldn't really die, that she was lost to me, just out of reach. I couldn't help but wonder if she was connected to the others she'd fallen for previously. If she'd felt the way I did when I'd lost her. Who would not to see someone just completely fall apart and then just leave the shattered remains of your sanity laying on the ground rather then put it back together. I couldn't watch something like that. If that were the reason Adam had warned me away, I couldn't blame him. He loved her, they all loved each other, they were family. It's one thing to watch a friend or even a strangr practically implode, but someone you love, someone you view as your younger sister? Yeah, that would drive me a little insane.

Adam made so much sense now. Here I'd begun thinking he was in love with her or something.

"Bella? You look like your going to go into shock or something," Jace said, startling me from my thoughts and making me jump about a foot in the air.

Aleera gave me an amused grin and then winked before turning back to Adam to resume whatever they had been discussing. I watched her too much, I realized, and turned to Jace, blushing a little. At least no one seemed to think that was unusual.

"I'm fine, it's a lot to take in so quickly," I said shrugging. It was the truth. I was realizing things I'd overlooked before and they'd revealed the thing they spent most of their lives in constant danger because of, their big family secret.

"I see," he said nodding thoughtfully. "And how are you finding everything? Scary?"

I shrugged again, "there are plenty of things in the world to be scared of."

"True. Anyways, back to your question. We're moving around at night because most of the animals will be asleep. Our scent will piss them off enough, we also dont want to be seen during the day on the rivers, it's too risky right now."

"Will I be taking shifts?" I asked curiously, wondering just how much they trusted me. Enough to put their own lives on the line for an trained spaced out teenager? I doubted it.

"We've discussed it, would you like to take shifts?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Do you trust me with your lives?" I retorted easily. It was sort of a test, I wanted to know what they thought of me as a whole. Whether or not they felt like I was dead weight or a tool. Probably a dead weight and a catalyst to send them shooting into their next life time.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'd do everything in your power to earn our trust, and respest, though you already have it." I frowned. That wasn't really in an answer, true but not an answered.

He gave him a look and he grinned crookedly, "yes, of course we trust you. You'd never go against us, we know that."

"If I wanted to take a shift to watch guard, I can then?" I summed up a little hopefully, and in Adam's words, 'despite my disabilities'.

"If you'd like. Most of us are against it for the time being, but ultimately it's your decision. We dont know just how good you are in a fight and that makes you a wild car. Aleera told us she taught you to use guns and the like, as well as some fighting techniques, but nothing in depth."

I nodded, "she wanted me to feel confident that I could defend myself."

"I think that was mostly because she worries about you non-stop when your not around," he observed, chuckling a little. "Helps her sleep at night, knowing you've got a loaded gun under your pillow and some sort of training."

"How'd you know I keep a gun under my pillow?" I asked in disbelief.

"We all do," he said amused again, "we have for several life times, or a knife. We expect an attack more likely at night, considering that's when we do get ambushed."

"Aleera mentioned that you dont have a fight reflex," I stared at him a moment, confused. What the fuck is a fight reflex? "You know, most people freeze up in bad situations, before the fight or flight thing."

"Oh, I dont think so," I admitted cringing. I dont know how many times I'd frozen up at the worst possible times.

"Dont be so sure, she wouldn't say that unless it were the truth." I glanced at her again, did she really thing I was that strong? I couldn't understand why. Nothing I ever did was strong. The way I'd reacted when Edward left, how weak I'd been giving into my emotions, seeking out whimsical thrills. Running whenever danger found me, and that was a lot too.

We sat for silence for a few minutes when I decided to ask just how intensely she felt about the others before me. I was so curious as to whether or not we were something special, different, unique, or if it was just her. Sure Jace wasn't the best person to ask, considering he was one of the younger souls, but he always seemed to be fine with answering my questions. "Jace what was-," Adam's voice cut me off.

"Alright we land in about an hour, everyone get over here," he said, gesturing at the table in front of him. The table was full of random supplies, even a few laptops and other devices I'd never seen, and probably couldn't name.

Everyone stood, moving to take a seat. Everyone sat before me, when I lingered. I didn't think I would be much of a player in this game, but I also didn't think they'd cut me out. When they purposefully left the right seat next to Aleera open, who was standing at one of the ends, opposite of Adam I moved to sit down. Only Adam and Aleera stayed standing.

"Alright, there are three villages," Aleera started, after giving me a smile, relieved to see my momentary upset mood was gone, "along the river," she said, pointing at three small circles on the map, "the closest one to the river as a whole, will be the one right outside of Santarem, the community is built next to it. Now, about a third of the distance back to Manaus is another smaller village, 1.3 miles south west of the river," she pointed that one out, "the last one is about 2.4 miles south east of Manaus, right where these two rivers meet."

"Generally were re-born in the most populated area, considering the likihood of a woman being able to give birth to us. But these communits are small, the largest one is roughly about a hundred and sixty residents, and that's the one outside of Manaus. Keep in mind, if there are no mothers strong enough, we'll be re-born in Manaus," I think she was saying this mostly for my benefit, everyone else probably already knew this stuff.

"The path were taking down to Santarem is outlined," Adam said next pulling up another smaller map littered with symbols, pointing at the thick dark blue marker streak from Manaus to Santarem. Smaller light blue lines led from the road to the river were also on there, in case we need to move back to the road or something.

"The cache's are orange, we'll drop them off in the next twenty minutes or so," he pointed to the distinct orange X's between the road we were using and the actual river itself.

"We'll spend the night in Manaus, rest up a bit and then head out at sunset tomorrow. The arrangements for the vehicle have been made. We have a Landrover LR4 , a Toyota FJ Cruiser 4x4 ready for pick up, along with three Yamaha dirt bikes. Bella and I will take the Toyota," Aleera picked up, after a moment for everyone to read out the rest of the map layout."

"I'll take the other car," Kade volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Adam said, "the rest of your will scout ou the area ahead and return if you see anything unusual."

"Like a pack of pissed off territorial jaguars or tigers?" Connor jumped in, grinnig widely.

"Or one of the many other predators that hate our kind in the rainforest," Brandon said frowning.

"We shouldn't have a problem with the animals, the clothing will be wearing was specifically made to cover up our scents," Nate said cringing a little.

"We haven't tested out that gear yet, so we can't rely so much on it," Aleera pointed out, then glanced at my nervous expression. "We can handle the animals. It's keeping them from finding us in the first place is what's going to be a pain." I nodded, that was somewhat reassuring, and they had weapons now too, and technology.

I doubt they had off roading dirt bikes or state of the art technology back in the sixteenth century. And if they did, I can't say I'd be crazy surprised. That was a weird image, Aleera, dressed up in sixteenth century clothing riding through the rainforest on a dirt bit.

Maybe I'd be a little shocked, but not by much. Nothing surprised me much anymore, hell I wouldn't be too surprised if they told me they invented the toaster struddle or the television. I wonder if they did invent anything, they were smart enough for it. It helps to have a long list of various educational backgrounds on your side.

"Let's try and find the cave within the next three days, agreed?" Adam said after a moment of contemplative silence at the table. Everyone nodded, myself included. I really was starting to feel like this was my family. I just hope I get to keep it.


	19. This May Become Problematic

**Aleera POV**

We'd gotten some rooms for the night on the edge of town. We'd been careful not to leave a paper trail, using fake papers to move around accounts and whatever else we needed in safe keeping. Adam had even suggested re-locating everything we had in the storage units. Nobody liked that idea, we had hundreds of storage units across the globe. We had a lot of stuff, and even a lot of our property was loaded with stuff we didn't use or need at the moment. Mostly electronics and weapons. But moving around the storage units would take months, maybe even more then a year and we wouldn't have time for that for a few months. It wasn't something I'd look forward too. Especially with Bella, I wasn't going to haul random stuff around just because someone _might _come acorss our stuff.

I got out of the shower, having taken a cool one almost as soon as we'd gotten to the hotel. I assumed Bella would've gone to bed, but I found her out on the balcony and watched her for a moment. She was looking out over the city, and she hadn't heard me. Whatever she was thinking about was keeping her distracted.

"What do you think?" I asked, leaning against the doorway in nothing but a small white towel.

She jumped in surprise, spinning to look at me and I grinned. "What?"

"I said what do you think," I repeated, moving out to stand next to her and then added, "of Manaus."

"It's nice here, I never thought I'd travel much," she admitted, giving me a small smile before turning back to the city. "But you've already taken me to Greece, and you brought Ben and Angela, thanks for that, by the way," she added softly.

"Do you want to travel, after all this? I'll take you anywhere you want and back again, just say the word," I said hoping to put a smile on her face. She didn't.

I eyed her for a moment, she was troubled over something. "Bella?" I said tentatively, intertwining our hands.

She said nothing, her expression crestfallen. She wouldn't look at me though. I paused, thinking through what would have her so upset and came up blank. I glanced around, seeing her cellphone on the patio table. "You called your mom," I guessed, as far as i could tell she hadn't called her yet. It hadn't gone well by the looks of it. That or something else came up that freaked Renee out.

She nodded once, the movement barely noticeable. But I could feel her resolve crumble and her eyes watered. I pulled her towards me silently, and she didn't resist in the slightest when I wrapped my arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead. She relaxed into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder and I waited patiently for her to talk. I was glad she hadn't pulled away from me, the fact that her and her mother were now at odd's because of me made me hesitate. I didn't want her to regret us because of the petty disagreement.

"She said it was disgusting, that she would get me _help_," she said, voice breaking.

I cringed a little, suddenly glad I didn't have parents to answer to. "There's nothing wrong with me, right? I mean, I was baptized and everything, but being with you doesn't make me a bad person or gross does it? Do I really need help?"

I gave the air a disbelieving look surprised that Renee's reaction was really messing with her. I loosened my hold on her a little, "do you feel like it's wrong being with me?"

She paused and then shook her head, "love doesn't discriminate and you cant exactly choose who you love anyways. Right?" I nodded.

"I've spent countless lives watching people around me love each other, only society and other people judge your lovers. In many cases I've seen people fall for someone that the world around them doesn't approve of. Most of the time they didn't choose who they fell in love with," I gave her a light reassuring kiss.

"Maybe if she had met you, she'd understand," I highly doubted that, but just shrugged. Most people shied away from me and my brothers and with good reason. We were Other, and people could feel that, and it would make them pause and in the end it generally scared people away. It was why it was so easy to take control of Greece all those years ago. People feared us. Renee would be no different.

"Maybe I will meet her someday. She's probably just surprised, the last time she checked in on you, you were still in love with that Cullen kid afterall," she chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that's true, but why does she think it's so wrong, she'd never once made a derogatory comment about gay people before," she said frowning.

"Well you did kind of throw her a curveball, I dont think anyone would've guessed that you were into both guys and girls. Everyone seemed surprised to find out we were together and you did tell her over the phone," I pointed out. Dropping the ball over the phone rarely worked out well, and we didn't have time for a visit to Phoenix right now.

"Can we visit her, after Singapore, if we dont have anywhere else to go?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't see why not, dont let it get to you, it'll work itself out with time. She'll calm down and probably call back in a few days to talk about it," I gave her another light kiss. She deepened it, pulling my body closer to hers and I lifted her up to sit on the railing. I suppose it said something that neither of us were concerned about the twenty story drop below us.

_**Bella POV**_

_The woman was entering the room filled with masked men and woman. She was young, around eighteen or nineteen. She still looked beautiful though, and based on the looks on everyone's face, they agreed. She was in a dark silk sapphire, floor length ball gown. She also wore a masquerade mask, a silver won that fit perfectly, covering the tip of her nose and a little above her eyebrows. Her hair was lifted up in curls, a dark red color. It didn't take long for me to realize who she was. I would know her anywhere, it was Aleera. _

_She strolled down the stairs, a playful smile on her lips and at the end of the staircase she was greeted by a young dark haired man. It look a little like Adam. He took her hand, leading them to the center of the dancefloor. _

_The music was light, and almost hypnotic, bringing everyone in the room to the center of the ball room. All of them danced in sync to the sounds, some kind of traditional dance that i couldn't name. _

_I could hear the chatter around the room, they were in Germany. I couldn't really understand much, one i didn't speak German and two, they were all talking over one another. The woman and the man excused themselves, exiting through a door when no one was looking. _

_They walked down a corridor, moving silently, and another boy joined them, it seemed like Nate, based on his voice and walk. The building was huge, and quite warm. I could see snow falling out a window._

_They walked up a staircase, hidden and off to the side behind a rather large painting. They all shared looks, and halfway out the door gunshots sounded, a lot too. Then they were running. They spoke in fast tones, unsure of something. _

_They entered an office, it was empty. They all shared looks again, and when Adam took a step in some, a dozen men appeared, rifle's aimed at them. One man was shouting, the only one not wielding a weapon. He was in charge. He spoke German, soundign offended and accusatory. Aleera spoke again, only in a mocking tone. Whatever she said pissed him off, because he ordered the soldiers to shoot._

_Before they could pull the trigger the trio didn't hesitate before acting. Aleera dropped a smoke bomb Nate whipped three thin pencil like blades at the men in front of him and Adam did the same. _

_Flashes errupted as the grey smoke filled the air. It cleared slightly, and i found Aleera again. She was snapping the neck of a man she'd gotten onto his knees. A rifle pointed at her, and she side stepped, gripping the barrel and pulling on it. The soldier jolted forward, and she spun the rifle back around, hitting him across the face with it. She turned it again, taking a head shot and then began aiming for the others. _

_I could just barely see the man giving the orders take off down the stairs hurriedly. "He's running!" Aleera shouted. She targeted him, but the gun jammed and she tossed it down at him. It knocked him over, sending him sprawling down the narrow steps. _

_The smoke had finally evaporated and you could see all of the bodies laying on the ground. They all took off down the steps and Aleera unzipped the dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it downwards. She was in shorts and a tank top. _

_The chased after him, Adam shot and missed, Nate took a shot, but there were no more bullets. He ran straight down a hall and threw himself out a window. They didn't hesitate in following. _

_They followed him into a garden a tall maze concealing him. They lost him after the second turn and split up. Aleera ran right and the other two disappeared out of sight. She paused a second, hearing some shuffling and heavy breathing. He'd somehow managed to wind up behind her. She ran straigh in that direction and then tackled him. They rolled and he got up before her and raised his gun. Nate appeared behind her, and pulled the trigger, blood splattering across her face. _

_"You couldn't shove him off me before doing that?" she asked, wiping the blood from her face and torso._

_"Nope," he said grinning and holding his hand out to her. More gunshots ripped through the air, outside this time and the three of them ran in the opposite direction of the building. _

**Aleera POV**

The next day we set about putting everything together. By the time sunset came around we were packing everything into the vehicles. I was helping Bella get her vest on but she seemed sort out of it. I wasn't sure if it was because of her mom or something else. I finished fitting it, tightening the straps and then checked the pockets and everything else for rips. Bella was relatively small and Jace had to adjust the size.

"How does it feel?" I asked, stepping back.

She looked at me confused for a moment and then rolled her shoulders. "Weird, tighten it a bit more, it feels a little loose."

"Alright," I stepped towards her, adjusting the straps again and then she nodded at me. "Is something wrong?"

She just shrugged, "not really."

"Spill," I said, pulling my own vest on and tying myself in. I didn't always use to ask her about what troubled her, but we all needed to be focused, her included. Bella just needed space sometimes, we both did, or as much as you can get when your practically attached at the hip with someone. But that didn't bother either of us, we seemed to just calm each other by being in the same room. If she was in my line of sight, I knew she was okay. I could protect her.

This part of the gear was as black as our normal stuff, but much lighter. The vest was just good for taking bullets or hard hits. There was titanium over the lungs and heart, to keep from getting punctured and they were thin too. We wore the same shorts that went to mid thigh, were a little loose and were also black. We also had white muscle shirts on. Everyone was wearing the same clothing, only the guys had longer shorts, thank god.

I pulled on my boots and she did the same. Someone knocked on the door and I glanced over to see Adam. "The trucks are loaded. We leave in five."

"Got it," he left, and I gave Bella a look.

"I'm just worried about you, you seem to die a lot," I gave her an amused look and she rolled her eyes. "Promise me, you'll be careful?"

"Of course, you make me want to be careful even when I seem reckless," I said honestly. Then added, "I'm not going anywhere Bella, not any time soon."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sometimes you just know these things," I said and then began checking the weapons we were taking with us. "And I'm not planning on leaving your side for a long time."

I handed Bella several guns, and she strapped them into the ones along her thighs and beneath her arms. She put away the knives and clips, then tied her back. I clipped mine up and when I turned back around I found her inspecting herself in the mirror thoughtfully. "I dont look like me anymore," she said leaning in closer, as if the image would change if she got a better look.

"Of course you do, you just see things differently then you did yesterday, come on, time to go."

It didn't take nearly as long as we thought it would to map out the roads we agreed on. When we pulled up to the small town of Santarem, I noted the three extra black jeeps that were here and I frowned. Everyone waited, all of us staying side by side and I lifted my radio. "What are we thinking?"

"Dont know, I was told the area had been cleared out of guests for the last few weeks, maybe they re-opened the other side of the town again," Adam explained, each of us uncertain.

"Let's check it out, we dont need anymore surpries," Nate said, and we all gave sounds of agreement.

A lot of people were staring at us as we went through. Connor, Brandon and Nate were back with the cars. They looked suspicious though, and a little scared. But I'd expected that, look at what we'd shown up in. Each of us were wearing countless weapons and to be fair it was mostly just keep people away from us. I glanced over to see Bella peering down a small hill, i moved up behind her and she didn't need to look back to know it was me. "I thought saw something," she said, unsure.

"Like?"

"I could've sworn i saw someone with a semi automatic, at least that's what it looked like," she moved forward to go investigate, i reached out and took her hand. She glanced at me and I pursed my lips and she just nodded once. We didn't know what we were dealing with and we needed to stay with the others. Something was going on. I moved back towards the group, each of them talking in hushed voices. I told them what Bella saw in Russian, speaking into the radio to let the others know back at the cars. Bella looked kind of confused, but i just gave her a reassuring smile.

Someone approached us, an elderly man and spoke in something that reminded me of Japanese and Mandarin or something. It was rare for me to come across a language I couldn't speak. Adam seemed to know what he was talking about though. He nodded at the man, several times, throwing in a question or two and the man pointed to the right of the river. He was gesturing over the hill for some reason. Adam just nodded and the man left us hurriedly.

"Well?" I asked, a little impatiently.

"He says there are dangerous people on the other side of the hill, and said to stick to the left if we dont want to die, and that was after he insisted we leave and i said no," he didn't seem pleased with that suggestion though. I pondered what was so scary, we showed up with weapons all over us and clear to see and were the ones that should be scared?

"Are we still going?" Bella asked before anyone else could.

"Yeah, we dont have a choice, lets load up the canoes. Keep your eyes open and stay in pairs."


	20. Attack Of The Tamarin

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go, someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time, and you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go, someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

**Bella POV**

We had begun unloading the trucks, most of us moving silently. An awkward sort of feeling washed over me, making goose bumps rise on my skin and the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I paused, holding a case of water. I turned, looking over my shoulder. I backed up a step, momentarily forgetting the truck was right behind me in my surprise. We were being watched by about twenty different animals.

Colorful and beautiful birds were perched high up in the trees watching us cautiously. There were even a few monkey's hanging on some low trees. All of the animals had gone as high up as they could without loosing sight of all of us. They looked kind of scared, but if I didn't know any better I'd say they didn't trust us enough to turn their backs on us. I saw a few smaller animals that I couldn't name, most of them climbing up the trees.

"Why are they just watching us?" I asked uneasily, as Nate came over to the truck again with Connor. I appeared to be the only one that noticed, or at least if they had noticed they were ignoring our audience.

"They sensed us when they were passing by, only predatory animals will seek us out, they'll just follow or leave once we do," Nate explained. "There's a pheromone we came across when we raided a German lab about forty years ago. We changed it up a bit to dull the part of our scent that scares animals. I don't know the specifics, that's Jace and Connor's area or expertise."

"But animals can still smell us?" I asked warily, suddenly glad we had as many weapons as we could carry.

"Yeah, the scent doesn't linger for more then a day or so, but were still traceable. Though the smell of the river should keep our trail hidden for the most part. Don't worry too much about it, we can handle whatever comes are way," he said giving me a small smile.

"If you say so," I remained skeptical.

I glanced around, searching for Aleera, she was once again by Adam's side and they were talking quietly over the map of the river. They seemed to writing something on it, but I couldn't tell what, just that it was on the right side of the river. They seemed to have come up with some kind of theory as to why we'd been warned away from that part of the rainforest. They didn't look happy about whatever it was that was hidden over the hill.

I heard someone shout, some high pitched screeching and everyone turned in that direction quickly. I was the only one that didn't pull out a gun and aim at Connor and his attacker. It was a frantic wide eyed golden orange monkey. It was a golden lion tamarin. He was pulling at Connor's hair, and hard too. When the other two monkeys up in the tree tops saw their brother overcome Connor they lunged for him.

I just stared in disbelief for a moment, along with everyone else. Then Nate and Kade rushed for them. Connor was swearing heavily and after a ten second long struggle they'd gotten the monkey's off of them without having to shoot them. All of the animals took after that.

They stood there panting heavily, Connor wide eyed and freaked out. No one moved or spoke for a shocked moment.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically. Everyone followed. "That's something you don't see everyday," I said between giggles.

"Fuck you!" Connor said scowling at all of us. We all went silent again for a second trying to compose ourselves, that just sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

"How do you expect to find the cave in the dark?" I asked as we began paddling down the river. It hadn't taken long to load up the canoes but it was enough time for birds and smaller animals notice us. I counted out three different bird species watching us on either side of the river. They didn't look pissed off though.

"We'll feel it," Connor said quietly. No one spoke again for quite a while. We'd made good time and by the time sunrise rolled around we pulled up to a small beach and pulled the canoe's up. A boat would be far too loud and far too fast.

I didn't need to do any convincing when I'd asked to take shift watching guard, so when noon rolled around, Brandon came to wake me up. We all weren't changing times at once. Each shift was four hours, Connor and Adam were taking first watch, and after two hours Adam switched with Jace at eight. At ten Connor switched with Nate and at twelve Jace switched with me. At two, Nate switched with Aleera. At four I switched with Kade.

It was kind of confusing to keep up with but all I needed to remember was what time I needed to be up at and who I was trading places with. That happened sometimes, the confusion. They made things so overly complicated to follow that almost sounded like they were making up words, or throwing around words at random. Or terms they'd use, kind of military when they were making plans.

When ever they went all 'soldier mode' on me as I was calling it, it reminded me of the things I was seeing or had seen. Like when they'd shown up in Volterra and completely some Volturi ass, or when Aleera had returned to Forks to get me. Then I'd remember the less controlled way they handled things before moving to Washington. There were videos after all. I'd looked some stuff up whenever I had time alone. It wasn't too hard, if you knew what you were looking for. I wanted to know just how far they'd take things. The answered was very far. They really were dangerous, even cold sometimes.

They fought a lot too, there was almost always some kind of violence in the memories of Aleera's past lives. She was always fighting or finding trouble intentionally. Sound familiar? I thought to myself amused.

Nate and I were sitting side by side, quietly, as I tried to name the animals bouncing around us. "Nate, can I ask you something?"

He gave me an amused look, "didn't give me much of a choice there did you."

I just rolled my eyes in response, "it's about Aleera. Before we went to Greece, she said Adam killed her father, what was she talking about?"

He paused, giving me a thoughtful look, "have you asked Aleera about it?"

I shook my head, a little guilty. But I couldn't bring myself to ask her, it seemed weird. "Adam has killed her father, in fact, he's killed two of them."

"Why?" I asked, appalled.

"Well I wasn't around the first time, but Adam said that Aleera had been born into a Christian family in the early fifteenth century. In fact, her father was a well respected priest. A lot of the time people can tell that were different from most children. Now her mother was thrilled about it, she called Aleera an 'old soul'," he said chuckling, it was a little amusing. "But her father didn't share her mother's enthusiasm. She was just too different, it was her eyes, and when she began getting her memories back she'd draw some of them. Not all of them were pretty either. The priest thought she was hellspawn or possessed or something. He tried to 'save' her. Adam managed to track them down and he wasn't really left with much of a choice."

I felt my stomach churn a little. History wasn't my greatest subject, but religion was a lot more intense back then than it was now. I could picture that. Aleera just wasn't like other people. None of them were. You look into her eyes and see the centuries in them. I can see why that would scare a priest, humanity shies away from things it doesn't understand, runs from it, tries to change it or tries to destroy it. You could see it everywhere in human history.

"And the second time?" I almost didn't ask.

"The second time was this lifetime. Aleera died rather young, and her current mother was eight months pregnant and the night she died, she was born to the same mother. She looked the same too. She'd tell them things about their previous daughter that only they knew about. That scared both of her parents and when she was about eight, Adam went to bring her home and found her parents setting the house on fire. They locked her in her room so she couldn't get out. Adam went nuts. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry."

"You were there?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was eighteen at the time and Adam was only sixteen, and he insisted we go get her, that she was in trouble. Two of us always go, the oldest and whoever else."

"Wow, what did you guys tell her?" I asked frowning deeply. People were so fucked up sometimes.

"She saw everything, her bedroom overlooked the front yard. So she saw us show up and we saw her in the window and we'd already seen the fire. I went to get her out, but Adam just shot them point blank without hesitating. They were just standing there staring at her, as if she were a stranger."

"She wasn't angry?"

"If she was it was because of her parents and not us, but we don't see our biological parents as family," he said simply, "we don't really belong to them anyways. I should go wake Aleera up."

I just nodded, lost in thought and replaying the images of Aleera's previous lives. Some of them were really exciting and others kind of scared me. A lot seemed to happen and when things went downhill for them, and it usually did, they got very bloody, very fast.

I stood up, deciding to go sit by the river. It was hot, not just hot, but humid. It made my clothes stick to me and my hair wasn't reacting well to the weather. I sat down on a fallen tree, now a part of the earth entirely.

Despite how much I was learning about Aleera I felt like I'd spend years trying to figure out. She was amazing that way. One minute you think you've got her all figured out and then she surprises you in the oddest way. Even with the dreams I was having, it would answer one question on my mind and give me dozen in return.

I thought about Kaylee now. She was beautiful in a sort of sweet kind way, delicate almost, something to protect. It wasn't hard to figure out what had attracted Aleera in the first place. In a way it was like how I had felt with Edward or when he'd call me beautiful and I'd disagree. I bet Kaylee had been like that. Seeing herself as average and being really quite pretty to the rest of the world. Probably so used to the face in the mirror that she was blind to her own beauty, having always been on the inside looking out rather then looking inside from the outside.

I always wondered what Edward saw in me that made him love me, and now I wondered the same about Aleera. What made us special to Aleera? Were we just her 'type' or something? Everyone had said it to me at least once, that Aleera liked to have loveless and short relationships. She'd loved Kaylee and myself this life time, when she hadn't for centuries, after having given up.

"Banana for your thoughts?" Aleera said, having come up behind me silently and making me jump in surprise. I hadn't even felt her approach me I'd been so out of it.

She sat down next to me, water bottle in hand, giving me a light kiss. "Can I asked you a question? It's personal, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Shoot," she said, a little hesitant but sounding nonchalant at the same time.

"You haven't loved anyone in a long time, at least that's what I'm told. You still dated or whatever, but there was no emotional gain out of your relationships. I guess what I'm asking is, what was so special about Kaylee and I?"

She was silent, contemplating for what felt like hours. "Kaylee was someone I had been attracted to physically when I'd met her. I think it was the way she carried herself. She was always so nice to people, people who didn't deserve the compassion she offered. She always wanted to help people. Back in Greece you don't last long if your a good person, you eventually just get swallowed up in the greed and hate and so on. But Kaylee never did. I wanted to know why, wanted so badly to know what made her 'tick' sort of speak, why she chose to be who she was, why she never gave up. I suppose I was just curious as to how, but she was a hard person not to love."

"And me?"

She smiled brightly now, eyes shining. "Your bravery caught my eye. When we first met you showed up with a drug dealer and it wasn't hard to figure out you weren't on drugs. Again, that whole 'why' thing. You didn't have a knife let alone a gun and just took off with a stranger in the middle of the night. The second time I came across you, I'd overheard your conversation with the vampire, and again I wondered how you could be brave enough to stand up to a creature stronger then you. And you were hurting, I wanted to know what could've possibly hurt you so badly. Then it was just the little things, your smile, your laugh. Then it was everything, from your stubbornness to your strength and your cooking."

I pondered that, both us sitting silently, "my cooking?" was my brilliant response. I blushed, she'd just spilled her feelings all over the floor and I pointed out the meaningless reason behind her love. Fuck my life.

She didn't look offended and just grinned, "yeah, your the best cook I've had in a long time."

"Oh. Well thanks I guess," she burst out laughing, and reached over to give me a hard passionate kiss.

We had been canoeing when a distant single gun shot ripped through the air. Everyone turned to look to the left, and birds scattered into the sky, away from the gunshot. We sat quietly for a moment. "I don't like this, there are too many variables," Aleera said quietly.

"We've come to far to go back," I instantly, they needed this. I needed this. All of us wanted answers and it was now or never.

"She's right, let's stick to the plan," Adam said confidently. It was cool tonight, and there hadn't been any clouds so the moon and stars hung over us beautifully. Aleera pointed some of them out to me whenever we paused for a five minute break.

We were right outside our second camping site when I heard a bubbling kind of sound. Everyone began paddling faster, knowing right away what that sound was. "What is it?" I said, fear sweeping through me when the sound got louder and closer.

"Fish," Connor said in the canoe next to ours, "hungry fish."

Aleera swore behind me. "Hungry fish?" I repeated confused, "why are we scared of-," I snapped my jaw shut, with an audible click as I realized what kind of fish he was talking about. Piranha. "Holy shit."

"Were not going to make it," Aleera shouted over the rolling waters closing in on us.

"Sure, make us all panic," Jace said in disbelief as we all realized she was right.

I was going as quickly as I could, everyone was. "Don't we have a grenade or bomb or something?" I asked, grasping for ideas.

"It'll be too loud and too close if we use it," Kade responded.

Everyone quit moving as soon as Adam and Connor's boat was over turned quickly by a force beneath the water. All of us pulled out our guns, taking aim and shooting at the fish in the are that was close to Adam and Connor. It wasn't doing much and blood was seeping into the water. Everyone was swearing and shouting at one another and I couldn't help the relief I felt when Brandon pulled them into his canoe. The fish had attacked the both furthest from the group and now turned their attention to the next one. Ours.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Aleera repeated, and then just shook her head and started searching for something in the canoe.

"Aleera?" I called, voice rising an octave in terror. Being killed by man eating piranha was not ideal, and certainly not a nice mental image. Though I have to say, being eaten to death by fish was the last thing I'd expected to take me out. For a moment I thought this was some weird form of karma for Charlie always fishing and my cooking it constantly. That was a weird thought.

She pulled out a bow, a rope attached to it and then stood. She pulled the wire back and it snapped upwards and over the fifteen foot rock ledge. In the corner of my eye I saw everyone launching one rope at a time, while their partner continued shooting. She went to test it out and see if it would stick and then both of us were shot forward and into the warm water. I didn't have time to catch my breath, so I started coughing when water rushed my lungs.

I started swimming and I could help the pause I made whenever one them bit me, and more were reaching us by the millisecond.

A hand appeared in front of me, blood staining the water and Jace pulled me up. There were several fish on me and I began ripping them off, gasping painfully. I looked over to pull Aleera into the boat and she toppled over, having stayed further behind as a distraction or something, she got most of the attack.

"Come here," she said quickly, cupping her hands and dropped low. "Step into my hands, I'm going to throw you straight at the ledge, catch the rope and climb," she instructed. I nodded furiously, and the moment I stepped into her now waiting hands I went flying into the air. I was about three feet below the ledge and I reached out for the thick rope.

I hung there for a moment, before getting my footing and climbing. I didn't use the rope, just kept it between my body and the ledge as I climbed upwards. I hoisted my body over the ledge, breathing heavily.

I turned back to see see everyone jump out of the remaining boats and catch themselves on whatever protruding rocks or groves they got their hands on. Then all the canoe's flipped at the same time, becoming nothing but wood. I moved to help the others up.

I collapsed, still breathing shakily as the adrenaline passed. Everyone was just laying on their back hyperventilating.

"I fucking hate the amazon," Nate said breathless, and still managing to put emphasis on each word. Everyone just grinned or chuckled.

"We need to go get the cache," Aleera said, standing now and helping me into a stand. She looked over the little bite marks all over me and frowned. "There not very thick bites, you should be fine, we have enough antibiotics at the cache."

"Let's head out, we don't know who may have heard the shooting," Connor reminded us.


	21. Have I Crossed A Line?

_You fascinated me,_

_Cloaked in shadows and secrecy,_

_The beauty of a broken angel..._

_I ventured carefully, _

_Afraid of what you thought I'd be,_

_But pretty soon I was entangled,_

_You take me by the hand,_

_I'm seeing who I am.._

**Bella POV**

We went for the second cache, not bothering to go for the beach. All of the equipment was trashed now, the damn fish just tore everything apart. Aside from everything we had on us and two titanium boxes we had. You needed a weird square key thing, like a puzzle piece or something. Sadly, they had been on the boats and now at the bottom of the river. We couldn't get them back until the fish left.

"Hold up," Jace said from behind us. All of us paused and turned to him. He was looking at some sort of mini tablet or something. He looked angry. He shook his head and then turned it for us to see what had him so angry.

It was a video at the third cache, "aw fuck," Adam said darkly. About two dozen armed men stood around it, and they were rifling through everything in the box. "It took them an hour to get in and they cut the feeds when they saw the cameras," Connor said, groaning loudly.

"All those guns are in there though," I said bummed out. All of them contained the same stuff, and more firepower then we would've needed if everything went smoothly and if we didn't have a bunch of nuts jobs running around close by.

"Can you tell what's going on, is the mic still functioning?" Aleera asked, a worried look in her eyes. I used to never see her worried, at least not really. But ever since she'd come back she'd been worried and tense endlessly.

"No, it's dead," Jace said sighing.

"What time was that?" Brandon asked, my guess is it had happened sometime during the fish attack. If any alarm had gone off none of us would've heard it.

"A little over an hour ago, if they had vehicles it'd be about thirty minutes to the next drop site," Connor said, having taken it from Jace and started hitting buttons.

"Alright no more breaks. Chances are they already know where the last two are. They'll go for the second one, the one were going to. It's closest, Brandon, Jace, Nate, run there as quickly as possible and keep everything secure. We'll follow behind," Aleera instructed and less then a second later they were gone.

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily as if she were exhausted. She probably was, we'd been on the go non-stop and god only know what had happened back in Volterra. I was kind of scared to ask, in case she got defensive, I doubted it though, she never got upset with me. Regardless of my curiosity I would give her time.

We just had endless things to deal with or do right now. Just one thing after another. We had to do something about the Cullen's, we knew they'd be an issue. Then there was the Volturi, the possibility that I might die sooner rather then later, the fact that she wont be with me on the other side and then there was Kaylee. Aleera's ex seemed to be lurking by the sounds of it and my guess is she's pretty pissed off about me. And she was a damn vampire. It's like everyone dies and magically comes back to life, who knows maybe I'd get lucky for once and wake up rather then die. At least then I could stop stressing over losing her.

"Bella?" Aleera asked tentative, eyebrows raised. I hadn't even realized anyone had been talking to me. I would make a horrible soldier.

"What?"

"You feeling okay? You look kind of pale," she said frowning.

"I'm okay, I'll be better when were out of the amazon and I don't need to worry about pissed off Tamarin monkeys plotting to kill us," I said grinning.

"Fuck you Bella!" Connor said glaring at me.

"Never gonna live that down Connor," I said sweetly and he said nothing, knowing I was right. I looked back at Aleera, an amused smile on her face. Quietly to her, I said, "let's get him a monkey for Christmas." She burst out laughing.

It was raining when we arrived at the second drop site. We didn't actually move into the clearing. We'd all just stopped before we got to close, instinct telling every single one of us to stop. I had a weird feeling. The one I would get as if someone was walking up behind me but you can't actually hear them. Just feel them.

We couldn't hear a thing other then rain, let alone the guys and the crate was wide open. "Something's up," Adam muttered and we all just nodded.

"We don't have any weapons, aside from the blades, and what the fuck happened to the guys, I didn't hear any gun shots," Connor added, looking around the area. I looked around too, and I felt like I should have the answer, that I did have the answer but I couldn't make it form into words.

It was obvious it was a trap, and I also got the feeling the others were okay, either taken somewhere on probably out of sight and unconscious. Then there was also the possibility that there could be traps set, a mine field even.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, trying to form some sort of plan. "I can feel other people here," I said hesitantly, regretting it almost as soon as the words had come out. Especially when everyone turned to stare at me.

"How can you tell?" Adam asked skeptically. Maybe it was because I was searching to find other people, but it felt a little like when Aleera would move close to me, I had always figured it was just because of how connected we felt. I'd never tried to see people who weren't there.

"I don't know, intuition? You guys don't feel them? It's like there's a stranger near by," I guessed lamely. "Never mind. I'm just letting my imagination get the better of me." They all shared looks.

"Do you know where?" Kade asked glancing around. I gave them an exasperated look. "Do you guys really not feel them?"

"All we can feel is that it's a trap, kind of like being watched, but that's because of the animals following us," Adam said shrugging. I hadn't noticed the animals following us until they'd mentioned it. I turned, seeing several birds another dark haired monkey and some kind of squirrel looking thing.

I looked around, trying to pin point where this feeling was coming from. I kept returning to a certain tree. "There," I said pointing at it, up at the branches.

They all looked up into that direction and we just watched, something moved and the barest bit of skin came into view. "Nice, we've got a human radar," Kade said impressed.

"Anywhere else?" Connor asked curiously, almost triumphant, like I was some sort of secret weapon. But it wasn't them that made me keep quiet. it was Aleera and Adam. They were just looked at one another, both of them wore troubled expressions. Once Connor and Kade looked over and saw it, they looked a little nervous. They were just looking at one another, sharing some sort of secret conversation.

"Aleera?" I asked, getting anxious, as I touched her hand. Her gaze snapped to mine, softening a little.

"Can you find anyone else?" she asked, giving me an encouraging smile.

I let out a relieved breath and looked back to the field. I managed to point out about ten more people. Aleera had been quiet during most of it, and again she looked worried. I got the feeling I shouldn't be able to do that. It's one thing to sense someone your in love come up behind you, it's another thing to be able to point hidden strangers in the dark of night and pouring rain. Adam had also remained silent, looking more thoughtful then anything.

Maybe it had to do with why I was seeing Aleera's past lives. She'd made it clear that shouldn't be happening, but never brought it up again. At least not with me, she'd discussed something with Adam that had to do with my having dreams of her. But why hadn't she told me anything? That hurt a little, that she'd talk to Adam about it and whatever theory they had, she didn't tell me. Did she not trust me? Was she afraid of whatever it was? Was she worried it had something to do with her and if it got to intense I'd take off running? I could've spent ages trying to figure it out. I'd just have to ask her myself when this was all over.

"Fan out, stay out of the field until we know just what's going on. Watch your footing, we don't know what kind of fire power these guys have, Aleera you lead," Adam instructed, Kade and Connor took off to the right.

"Are we splitting up to?" I asked Aleera quietly when we started walking to the left.

"Do you want to be in the fight or do you want to sit this one out?" I stared at her. Unsure if she was serious. They had guns, and we had none. Splitting up so I could take on full grown men, by myself? I didn't think I was that strong.

"Are we staying together?" she grinned a little.

"Unfortunately, no, if you don't want to join the fight, you can climb a tree or something," she suggested, hoping I'd choose the latter. But I wanted to help, to be useful for once. Here she was, handing me my chance. A chance to prove I could back her up when she needed me.

"I want to fight."

"That's my girl," she said giving me a hard kiss that I returned just as fiercely.

_Teach me how to fight,_

_I'll show you how to win,_

_You're my mortal flaw,_

_And I'm your fatal sin,_

_Let me feel the sting,_

_The pain, the burn, under my skin..._

She hadn't exactly given me some crazy wild job, but as most plans go, she was the distraction and I was moving behind the scenes with everyone else. She stayed just outside of clearing, she planning on running through the entire left side of the clearing. I'd counted eleven people, but I was starting to wonder if I'd missed someone. I was climbing up three trees right behind the first person that would see her on the ground level. The idea was to draw most of the shots to her, and whoever else was hidden would give themselves away and if I had the gun in time, I could take them out before they landed a hit.

I got to appropriate branch, standing up and leaning against the center of the tree. Maybe I should've gone up the second furthest tree rather then the third. Oh, well, too late for that. I bit my lip lightly, and then took a deep breath. I ran straight across the branch and onto the second tree and then hid when he looked back. My heart was just pounding, and it was making me feel shaky.

I took another deep breath, and then glanced around the right side of the tree. I could see him as clearly now, on the left side of the tree. The dark and cheap ripped clothing. Again, I got that feeling as if I were in a strange dream or something. Who does shit like this in real life? Attacks a man twice her size, armed and ready to kill anyone that gets in their way. Oh yeah, that's right, me. We had only gotten lucky somehow, my knowing where they were hiding, we were outnumbered and pretty freaking tired. I could see the sun coming up just barely.

If it came to a fight it was hard to say who would win. He probably had about fifty pounds on me, a foot taller by the looks of it and it wasn't hard to see that he worked out. And me? I weighed maybe a hundred and fifteen pounds, I was short and still kind of clumsy. Aleera had helped me with the balance, and it was a good time to test out just how much better my balance had gotten. I wanted to see how well I was in a fight, I'm sure all of them wondered just how well Aleera had trained me. it wasn't much to be fair. She showed me the basics, how to use guns and knives, and it was all mostly defensive stuff.

"Okay, I got this," I sought out for Aleera and found her watching me behind a tree. I just nodded at her. As soon as he began firing at her everyone would start shooting. She seemed to be the catalyst to jump start the fight. I wondered if that happened often, it would explain why she ended up dying so much.

She gave me a reassuring smile and then began running. He began firing almost instantly and as soon as I saw him lift the gun I ran across the branch and then jumped onto the tree about four feet from his. I didn't go for the center and instead gripped the branch above me and swung around it. He didn't quickly enough to grab onto to anything and I kicked him hard in the chest.

He grunted and as he struggled to re-gain his footing I had gotten mine, ripped the gun from, his hands and punched him hard in the nose. Then he was falling, I knelt down, ignoring the horrible sound his body made as it fell the thirty foot drop to the ground.

I hadn't kept my eyes on Aleera, she'd always told me to stick to what I was doing and never get distracted. I brought the gun up, relieved to find it was a sniper gun and sighted the first target. But I hesitated in pulling the trigger, was I crossing a line here? Deep down I knew I was. But if i go through with this, whose to say i wont continue crossing more lines? Where would it stop? Have i already gone too far?

The thoughts halted instantly, when he aimed his own rifle at Aleera. I didn't feel much when I pulled the trigger, just anger and protectiveness. He was trying to kill Aleera and quite frankly that was all that mattered to me in the end. I couldn't care less about what this meant for me with her involved. Right and wrong meant nothing when it came to her.

I could hear more gun shots, swearing in Portuguese from our assailants and what sounded like Swedish and Chinese from the guys. Couldn't speak English could they? It drove me nuts when they spoke in different languages, I never had the slightest idea as to what they were talking about, well, the general idea depending on what was happening around us. But aside from that, half the time I wasn't even sure which languages they were using. Maybe I should start leaning some new languages.

The fight was rather short, they didn't seem to know how many of us there were or where we were. Sometimes my shots were too wide and I'd missed, but it only took one or two more to make the target. It didn't occur to me that less then a few minutes ago I'd killed three men until I had climbed down the tree.

I stood there silently, feeling guilty but not nearly as guilty as I'd thought I would. They were dangerous though. I guess that was a lame excuse. All of the Kale's were dangerous, and they were murderers, I knew that. And now I was one too.

That didn't make me a bad person, did it? It didn't feel like it. The men I'd killed were probably killers themselves, who knows how many innocent lives they'd taken, possibly even children. Maybe the fact that I was surrounded by it, and was continuing to be around that it didn't seem as horrible as it used to. At least, as far as I could tell Aleera had only ever killed people that crossed her, or people that were dangerous.

Like the dream I'd had last night of that German party. Some kind of masquerade ball or something, but the people they'd killed wore emblems and the military uniform. The Nazi emblem had been everywhere too. But they were saving lives most of the time, other times if someone pissed her off too much she'd do something about it, and honestly didn't bother me, the majority of people from her past were bad and often evil in one form or another.

The world and humanity just seemed to cave in on itself slowly nowadays, from drugs to violence, greed and hate and everything in between. It was going to fall apart eventually. I wondered if I'd be around to see it. But murder is something you can come back from, once you've crossed that line there was no going back. It changes a person quite deeply. Maybe I should've thought about that beforehand.

"Bella?" Aleera called and I moved to follow her voice.

Just seeing her face I knew without a doubt that I'd always do anything to keep her safe, to hell with the rest of the world. I needed Aleera as much as she needed me. Sure I questioned the truth of my motives, values and morals, but that's normal and often refreshing. I'd never hurt anyone for nothing. I wasn't a violent person, but I'd go to the ends of the world for her and vice versa. Being a murderer doesn't mean I'm a bad person, killing without reason would make me a bad person.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I kissed her lightly, pressing my body into hers and moving her backwards so she was pressed against a tree. We must've stayed like that for a few minutes because someone cleared their throat. We both paused, a little breathless and I honestly wished we were alone out here.

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Adam asked eyebrows raised and smirking, Kade and Connor looked a little flustered.

I blushed a little, "did you find the others?" Aleera asked hopefully, having regained her composure more quickly then me. Everyone turned to me expectantly now, rather then Adam or one of the others. As if they thought I would have the answer.

"As far as I can tell there in the field by the crate somewhere," I tilted my head thoughtfully. I'd only said that because I hadn't seen them through the sniper scope anywhere and the grass was too high and thick to see into it.

I felt the Kale's close by but not exactly close to us. But again I couldn't be sure. Kissing Aleera always left my mind fuzzy and nowhere near the subject of missing friends. I just shrugged after that. "Don't take my word for it."

"Why don-," Aleera was cut off when the sound of footsteps running passed by. Less then a second later both Aleera and Connor took off running after them.

"Well that's lucky," Adam said frowning.

"Bella you missed one," Kade said in disbelief.

"Sue me! I've never been able to do that before," I said scowling at him. I thought I'd missed someone.

When they returned a few minutes later with the last man left, one of them had given him a bloody nose and his eye was rather swollen. He was covered in mud and so was Aleera, she must've tackled him.

Adam addressed the man, speaking Portuguese and the man glared but gave short answers. I had no idea what was said, once again. "Fine, you don't want to play nice you can take us into the field," Kade said angrily, he grabbed the man roughly and then shoved him into the field.

Kade lifted the rifle and nudged him with it. The man began walking very slowly, in a weird pattern. I guess it was like a mine field. We followed, having to walk over four clear plastic wires about a foot off the ground.

Sure enough, there they were, all three of them unconscious on the ground. Adam and Aleera began to shake them awake. I was staring at the man though. Kade was speaking angrily and every time he asked a question and didn't get an answer he liked he'd wiggle one of the blades he had on him.

I turned back to the crate, everything was there. I began handing out water. "We can't stick around, re-supply and we'll leave in twenty," Adam instructed, everyone nodded.

"Are we going to have enough supplies for the rest of the trip? Were not taking the canoe's again are we?" I asked cringing at the thought. I had almost two dozen little bite marks all over my arms and legs. That had sucked.

"It's the fastest way to travel, we'll run out of food and water by the time we even get to the cave if we walk," Adam said apologetically.

I heard a gun shot and spun quickly, thinking back up had shown up or something. Kade had shot the man after he'd finished interrogating him. I just stared at the body, unsure of how to feel about all of this killing.

I took a deep breath, and then looked up. Some of the brighter stars were still out, and the edge of the sky had shades of purple and off shades of navy blue. I felt Aleera's gaze on me, and when I looked over at her she had a void expression on her face. Something was bothering her, about me, she didn't seem to hide her feelings as much as she used to and I felt we'd just taken two steps back and I had no idea why. Whatever it was, I promised myself I'd fix it. I wasn't going to lose her, not again.

_Put me to the test, _

_I'll prove that I'm strong,_

_Won't let myself believe,_

_That what we feel is wrong,_

_Finally see what you knew was inside me all along..._

_That behind this soft exterior,_

_Lies a warrior._


	22. At The End Of The Yellow Brick Road

_I am a lion and I want to be free,_

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep,_

_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be,_

_How can I sleep at night, there's a roar inside my head?_

_I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed,_

_I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed,_

_Cause I am a lion and you are dead..._

**Bella POV**

Once we'd filled the bags we had to move the new canoe's back down to the beach. We had to go that specific area, there was no thing flat enough or low enough to get the boats in. I kind of wondered how they'd managed to get all of that equipment into that box. Id didn't look that big. Everyone seemed to want to get out of here as quickly as possible, "what did that guy say?" I asked Aleera. We couldn't bring as much of the stuff as they'd wanted to, the distance would be too long and we didn't have enough time to make second trips.

"We weren't aware of cocaine farm out here. Whoever's running the export came across terrain good for growing the coca plant. It's usually grown in Peru, Bolivia and Columbia. We'd discussed it briefly, but dismissed the possibility. There hasn't been a farm out this way in years," Aleera explained.

"Just over the hill?" I asked in disbelief.

"In the area. We think it's up the river a little more considering they hit up our last supply drop off. It took them a while to find it, probably came across it accidentally."

"How many people do you think could be over there?" I asked frowning. A cocaine farm? That seemed hard to believe. No wonder why so many people had shown up, they probably thought we were here to either seize it or bring it down.

"A couple dozen armed men, probably more. Even more civilians'," I hoped she didn't mean slave civilians. "Were going to try to avoid it, but we need to face the very real possibility that it's close to the cave were looking for."

"What makes you think that?"

"Jace and Connor think that it was created by supernatural means. Everything else about us is otherworldly in origin. This land can't support the plant. But the energy around the cave would leak out over the years and probably change some of the terrain a bit. The longer it's around the stronger it gets, along with it's reach and strength. That farm is probably just thriving."

"Makes sense," I said thoughtfully. "Do you think they found the cave, or is just close to it?"

"Doubtful, it's not something you can see, that's why were moving so slowly, we need to feel it. Kind of like a safe guard to keep it hidden from people who shouldn't be in there in the first place. It's not a place you'd just stumble open at random. You need to know what your looking for."

"So, if you get close to it, it'll magically appear as a hole or something?" I asked frowning. Even if you did feel it, how in the hell were you supposed to get in, or know exactly where it was.

"Beats me," she said shrugging. "Everyone just wants to find it first."

"How do you know there isn't some kind of key you need?" if we found out we needed a goddamn key, I'd flip. I did not want to come back out here again. We probably wouldn't for a while. We'd have to find the key, and that meant waiting for Adam to remember how to find the key. For all we know, the key will be just as difficult to get at the cave is.

"There shouldn't be a key, only we can find it after all," she reminded me. Somehow that didn't sit right with me. I hated to say it, but this all kind of felt a little too easy. That's saying something, it's been a total pain just getting halfway up the river. There's no way we'd just get to stroll in there that easily after the journey. It just seemed really unlikely.

Whoever put that cave out here did it for a reason and they certainly wanted it to be hard on them. They wanted to keep it safe, probably forever or until someone found it at least. They must've known how the animals would react to them, there are more species here then anywhere else in the world and a huge percentage were predators. It was why they'd chosen to put the cave in the amazon in the first place. They couldn't have accounted for the coca farm unless they saw the future, and it was possible. They put it on the river, knowing full well that piranha was a possibility. The rainforest wasn't open like a normal forest was. Everything was pushed together and crowded, so that made seeing it hard even once it was found. There was no way we would just get to walk in and walk out.

But Aleera had a good point. Maybe there wasn't a key so much as something else. Inside perhaps? But the possibilities of what could be in there was endless. Maybe they would be trapped in there somewhere? Maybe it would kill them for some unknown reason. There were just too many maybe's. They were meant to get in there, sure, but then what? I wished to God I knew.

I glanced at Aleera, she looked a little tired now, but again, I couldn't blame her. She was stressed. We all were. They'd be twice as tired by the time we got there, probably another reason it was here. The journey was exhausting, would they really be able to handle what might be in there? Maybe this was all just a test and the prize was finally getting to pass on. Sadly, I didn't like that thought much.

We continued downstream, everyone was silent and we stuck close to opposite edges of the river. We weren't stopping to sleep, none of us wanted to. Too risky. We passed the cache, not bothering to go get any of the other supplies and just continued on. About twenty minutes later something deja vu passed through me. That sense of knowing. I stopped paddling. In fact, we all had.

I glanced back at everyone, our canoe was ahead by a couple meters. Everyone was staring down a narrow river. The trees much thicker here and they dangled over the river on either sides. If I didn't know better I'd say the damn thing was vibrating.

"Where are we Adam?" I asked, breaking all of them out of their revere. Whatever I felt seemed to hit them twice as hard.

He pulled out the map, and we all waited. "it isn't on the map."

"Were getting close," Connor said, everyone sharing nervous looks.

No one had to say anything before we started paddling down the river. The water was getting less and less deep.

"Alright pull the canoe's up onto shore, were walking from here," Aleera instructed.

We pulled the boats up, hiding them perfectly and then tied the supplies we didn't up in the taller branches of the trees. If someone found the canoe's at least they wouldn't get our stuff.

"Were officially on the wrong side of the hill. Keep your eyes open and more quietly," Adam said, taking the lead.

We stuck to land, but still walking along the edge of the river. The further we walked the higher we got. We just stood there for ages. I slipped my hand into Aleera's, loving the look in her eyes. As if her life long dream had come true. Maybe it had.

There was about a forty foot drop straight down by the time we reached the end of the river. We'd felt it near for a few hours now. It was almost like something was pulsating in the general direction we were headed. It was calling at us, literally, I could've sworn I could hear humming down there.

I thought it was weird that I was feeling this. It wasn't meant for me, and yet here I was, feeling what they felt, not as strong but still so obviously there. If I could feel this place, what did mean for me? Why did I feel what other humans couldn't? For a moment I thought it might just be because I wanted to find the place as much as everyone else did. But that didn't feel right. It was the sensing people thing, dreaming Aleera's past lives. Something was wrong with me.

When we got on top of the hill, we found one of the biggest most amazing waterfalls I'd ever seen. It was deep blue and probably endless in the center and I got a feeling of danger, like a voice whispering in my mind 'tread carefully'. I glanced at their withdrawn expressions. Did they feel the danger?

There were large rocks at the end of the waterfall, so I assumed you could touch down in the general area. Then there was just the two foot deep river that it grew into, back down the river and around a bend a couple yards away. The entire waterfall was enclosed in a relatively perfect circle and there was no beach or anything. It was total line straight down, and all I could hear were the thundering falls.

Aleera broke the silence, still staring in awe, "we made it."

We'd have to jump, everyone broke into wide grins now. "Who wants to go first?" Adam asked eyebrows raised.

Apparently Connor did, he backed up a few paces and with a blur of movement he'd flown for ward and down into the water awaiting him. Adam followed almost instantly. Kade and Jace followed. Then Brandon and Nate.

"You good with this? We can back track if you don't want to make the jump," I couldn't blame her, I must've looked nervous as hell. I could see the down there and they looked small, and it only made the drop scarier.

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to get in there as quickly as you," I said giving her an amused smile.

"Alright," she backed up a little, holding out her hand for me.

I took it. Crushing down my nervous as hell feeling, I moved for the ledge at the same as her. The drop felt longer then I would've guessed, but it gave me a chance to catch my breath before I hit the water.

The water was beautifully cool, and kind of felt renewing, the way it felt when you danced in the rain. When I emerged the first I heard was an explosion. Something had crashed into the right side entrance by the river entry. Rocks crashed into the water and I turned to search for our latest attacker.

A string of men had snuck up right behind us while we were distracted and now we were trapped. They were quite a ways away though. They'd just come around the turn. I couldn't make out how many.

"Was that an RPG?" I called incredulously. No fucking way. Everyone was already moving though. Aleera had shoved her bag towards Jace, Jace handed most of his weapons to her and Connor did the same, giving Adam's bag for some of his weapons. I guess they already had made a plan for something like this.

"It would appear so. Connor, Jace, take Bella and search the caves, we'll push them back," Aleera called.

"I don't want to separate," I said fear ebbing in my gut. I didn't trust that cave.

Aleera hadn't given me a chance to get a word in and neither did Jace, who started pulling me towards the gave. "This is about to get heavy, and they have to take distance shots. We don't know how many people are coming or what kind of artillery they have access to. They need our best shooters. That's just not us," Jace said giving me an apologetic smile. It made sense, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

Connor and Jace and I were halfway to the waterfall when we heard a helicopter. As we began climbing the rocks, I slipped and got a glimpse behind me. A second later shots went off a foot from me. I felt my eyes wide and I started climbing. But I kept slipping and the bullets were getting closer and closer. I let out a curse at Jace when he'd grabbed me from behind the waterfall. We fell backwards flinching when the bullets struck straight through the cascading water. I stood up, careful of my footing.

Even under the falls I could hear the distant gunshots just a short distance upstream. I pushed downwards and under the falls, you couldn't even see the cave. And i was looking. Then it clicked in. "it's like an illusion, a trick," I said amazed. Thick water was sliding down the entire wall, and splashing off of it. It was only a few inches deep and you could see the wall behind it. Everywhere you pressed your hard, you'd feel the wall behind it right away.

But, when I pressed my back flat against in the right spot of the wall, you could feel a long crease, if you looked close enough it was even a little darker. You could slip through crease if you kept flat against the rock. The water distorted what it really looked like, making it look like a single wall rather then two overlapping pieces.

Moving as quickly as we could, each of us squeezed through, I almost slipped over the mossy ledge but managed to keep from falling back into the water and rocks.

Connor held out his hand when he got up and as soon as Jace got close enough he slipped. I reached out, grabbing his wrist and his weight pulled me down some. Jace grabbed his other hand.

We moved through the entrance and quietly I whispered, "is the cave humming or am I just tripping out?" I felt the need to move quietly for some reason, as if I didn't want to disturb the cave. I had a really bad feeling now.

"I heard it too," Jace agreed and Connor just nodded.

We pushed through some kind of vines and I paused, rather breathless now. There were pools of crystal clear blue water all over the place and the walls almost looked like they were glowing. Actually, it seemed more like it was all one big pool beneath the ground and someone had made walkways or something.

"Wow," Connor said just as breathless.

"We need to get moving," Jace said, each of us splitting up. I lifted the video camera, each of us had one. There were inscriptions all over the walls, in a language I didn't recognize in the slightest. I assumed it was the Language of Souls.

I got everything in clearly and then heard a hissing sound. I paused, looking around, not seeing anything. I turned back to the wall and when that hissing started up again, it was louder and closer. I turned more quickly and saw a small ripple in the water beneath me, if I didn't know any better I'd say I saw a tale disappear. But I did no better. Something was in here with us. And it was big. The bit of tail I saw was probably only a little smaller then a tire. I was right, this wasn't going to be that easy.

"Guys, I think we need to get out of here!"

"What?" Jace asked confused.

"I think there's something down here," I said, looking from one pool to the next, suddenly terrified.

"That's impossible Bella, no one can get in here," Adam contradicted.

"I said something, not someone," I said, voice hitching in panic. We'd given most of the weapons away.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know it was fucking big though," I was looking everywhere. There was no I was seeing things. Where did it go? Nothing that big could've moved without being seen.

"Nothing can get in here, and if something had it would've died by the time it grew out. It's probably just some kind of algae or something," Jace said frowning at me.

"But-," an actual hiss interrupted me, much closer too. Adam and Jace just stared eyes widening slowly. There were looking over my head.

"What?" I turned, coming face to face with a giant black and red snake. I caught my breath in terror, freezing. His head was the size of two thirds of my body.

"Oh," I said backing up a step. The snake looked incredibly pissed off. It launched itself at me and someone collided with me on my right and knocking us out of the way. It had been Jace, he'd hit the water completely in the fall and I half made it over the pool. My back hit the ledge painfully and then I slipped under the water. I broke through the surface, gasping and coughing. Then I was pulled out suddenly from behind by Connor. He helped me into a stand, Jace had gotten out before me, all of us grabbing for our weapons.

The snake had gone straight into the wall and the whole cave shook. The collision had disoriented him by the looks of it. Rocks began falling into the ground, small at first and it didn't take long to figure out the whole system was about to cave in on us. But there was no where to go with that thing right in front of our exit.

"Shit," Jace shouted angrily as we all began taking shots at it. We moved away from one another so we didn't up being one big target. It lunged for Connor, just as fiercely as before and he jumped out of the way, it slammed into the back wall.

We took the opportunity and rushed for the exit. A sort of feather light touch washed over my mind and translated the warning to drop. I did, pulling them down instantly and more roughly then I'd intended to. It flew straight over us. Again blocking our only exit. Only this time the blow caused more rocks to fall, right over our door to safety.

We were trapped. "I don't want to fucking die down here! Do. Something!" I shouted at them, getting hysterical. I didn't let myself think, I just reacted. Aleera always told me to trust my instincts so that's what I was relying on. Acting instead of thinking.

It was too fucking fast and we all kept missing, and we were going to run out of bullets soon. It was hardly slowing him down, only pissing it off by the looks of it. It lunged for me and I side stepped, it's body just barely grazed the front of my own.

Then it went for Jace, but he'd dodged the hit the wrong way and tumbled right into Connor and knocking them down. The tail whipped to the side, slamming into the front of my shins. I went face first into the ground. My jaw just ached now.

It hit a wall again, but thankfully this time the snake didn't get backup. Jace helped me up right as the ground shook heavily, I lost my footing and barely managed to steady myself before I went back into the water behind. The far back wall had started crashing down, and slowly more was falling, getting closer and closer to us.

"We need to swim," Jace said, shoving the cameras into a sealed bag.

"We don't know where if the water goes anywhere," I said, still letting shots off.

"We don't have a choice," Connor said.

"It's too far for me," I said nervously. _Great, _it was either drown, getting torn to bits or maybe even eaten by a huge reptile or let a rock crush me to death. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

"We don't have a choice," Jace said dropping into the water. I glanced back at the huge creature, it was starting to wake, and the cave still shook. I dove in after him and Jace followed.

I pushed as hard as I could, and my chest began to ache with the need to breathe. I could barely see the sunlight. I didn't think I was going to make it and I started to panic. When I started to get dizzy I began slowing down. Jace sensed this and grabbed my hand as soon as I saw black spots.

We reached the surface and my lungs hurt as soon as I breathed in that great air. Then I realized something. It wasn't just the cave shaking, it was the earth in this entire area. Earthquakes shouldn't last this long, something was about to happen. I didn't have to look back to know that the thunderous sounds were coming from the waterfall. In fact, the entire place was coming down, starting from the top of the cliff we'd jumped and then rocks were falling into the water, causing it send huge waves in every direction.

It was hard to push through the water, it was pushing me everywhere. We continued swimming straight for the river. It was a relief when I didn't hear the helicopter anywhere.

Just around the bend, I could feel Aleera, almost like a sensation of closeness, feeling her but not seeing or hearing anything but the quake. I momentarily wondered why they had pushed them back around the bed rather then force them into the woods. They'd have a better cover in there.

"You think it's dead?" I called out, moving as quickly as possible, finally touching down under the water. We started running.

"I don't know, probably not," Connor retorted, just as breathless. I heard a whoosh sound and didn't need to check to know what it was. We ran faster.

We just a short ways from the turn when I heard a screeching sound. Like nails on chalkboard and I flinched. We turned, not really aiming but shooting as we ran. It was closing in on us fast. When we finally made it to the turn, I noticed the entire waterfall was gone without a trace, nothing was there but stone.

I couldn't have been more relieved when I saw Aleera. She was the first person I saw. As soon as she laid eyes on us, she began shooting. It wasn't really doing much good, though she'd looked as shocked as we had probably had, she didn't freeze for a second. When she realized shooting was pointless she locked eyes with me and then she was running towards our general direction.

But everyone else was kind of just watching for a minute, forgetting the fight for the moment. Then every single person began shooting in our direction.


	23. I Almost Lost You

**Aleera POV**

I continued taking shots at our ambushers, but only my aim seemed to be off, i was worried about Bella. She looked freaked when we split up. I shot again and in the corner of my eye i watched Adam fall backwards. i dropped to the ground and checked to make sure he was alive. The bullet landed on his vest, but the blow had thrown him flat on his ass. We'd pushed them around the corner. They had to helicopters and when we'd managed to take down the first one, the other one landed. It had almost made me wish i'd gotten Connor to come with us too.

"I'm running low," Kade called out and i couldn't help but say the same. Jace tossed a clip at him. What the hell was taking the others so long? They should've been out and back with the rest of us five minutes ago. I was almost tempted to go check on them.

I heard running and then all of us turned to see Bella and the others come around the corner through a thick end of trees. Relief flooded through me and then disbelief, i felt my eyes go wide. A huge black snake was right behind them, twice the size of any thing i'd ever seen, anaconda included.

"Oh fuck," i said, raising my own gun and shooting at it. I noticed the bullets did nothing and it was much to close to Bella for my liking. It seemed to only have eyes for her for some reason. I wanted her out of there. Now.

I turned and ran towards the closest tree that hung over Bella's path and climbed it. That snake was right behind her now. It would spring for her and by God was i going to let that happen. It took everyone a moment to come out of their horror and had finally begun shooting in their direction.

I moved to the ledge, dropping down and letting my body hang upside down. When she got close enough, i reached out, and she barely had time to lift her arms up to grasp mine. I swung hard and the snake flew under us knocking almost everyone over when it missed Bella completely.

I let go of her hand in time for her to reach out again, grabbing onto a branch above me. I dropped back down on the ground and returned to the fight. "Connor," i shouted, not looking but hoping to get his attention.

"What?" he called breathlessly, much to my relief.

"They have a chopter in a field behind the trees somewhere to the left, get back to it before they do."

He didn't respond and instead, took off to the opposite side of the river we were at. Someone shot at him, and before i could sight him, someone else had. I glanced up, Bella had beat me to it. Nice.

The snake tore into someone else, practically ripping them in half. It was a disturbing image, that seemed to burn in my mind. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen to me. It snapped its head straight in Brandon's face and he ducked at the last second, it latched onto someone else's head behind him. It was rushing for us, it seemed to like the normal humans. I wasn't sure if it was because they were easy targets, and they were. We had faster reflexes then them.

I'm sure each of us considered the other seven us moving to join Connor. But, we also didn't want to let this thing run around eating everyone in the rainforest if we just leave. Did feel humane. None of us were prone to ending human lives for nothing. Especially innocent people. We hated the thought of innocent people dying because of us. Not so innocent meant less then anything to me. But i couldn't speak for everyone.

Everyone was running out of ammunition one by one and the thing hadn't even slowed down. It was twice the size of any snake i'd ever seen. Where had they found this thing?

"What hell guys, where did this thing come from?" Kade shouted at Jace and Bella.

"Where do you think it freaking came from?" Bella retorted in annoyance. I was getting close to just grabbing her and running. Unfortunately i couldn't just bail on my brothers.

"Any thoughts on how to-," i cut off as it lunged at Nate, and he threw himself backwards and slightly to the right. Which is where i was. He'd gone straight into me. We crashed into the water in tangled and i coughed up bit of it as it lid down my throat. I rolled, looking back to make sure it hadn't gotten at Bella somehow. I knew my brothers would watch out for it, but i dont know, i couldn't help it. I was terrified of losing her and i felt like shit and more then a little retarded for not listening to her when she clearly pointed out nothing was going to be as easy as we so naively hoped.

Once i'd gotten to my feet i was thrown off balance as the earth began to shake roughly, throwing everyone off balance and i noticed Bella lose her grip and fall. i moved for her and my right leg sunk into something. I pulled, swearing and looked to see Connor catching her when i couldn't.

"Aleera!" Bella screamed in horror.

I turned, eyes widening when the snake moved to kill me next. Way to kick a dog while it's down, i thought in disbelief. I pulled on my leg, getting nowhere and arms wrapped around me, ripping me from the hole.

We fell backwards into the low water and i let out a shaky breath, when it flew into a set of trees. The water around us started to flow quickly as if there was a current. Bella helped me into a stand when i just stared in the direction they'd come from. All of the water was moving in the one direction. Then i realized why, a sink hole had opened up beneath water, "shit." Then i noticed something else the snake was close enough to it and if not, then there was enough to somehow to trick into the hole.

A new plan formed in my mind. Get Bella out of here first, then somehow get the snake into that hole, there were six of us that could that. I glanced from Jace's expression to Nate's, they were both looking at me now. We all nodded at one another, clear confirmation to go ahead and do what i was about to do.

Taking Bella's hand and pulling her to run. Then someone shouted and i turned back to stare in disbelief as the snake coiled around Brandon's body. Adam reached them before the rest of us, and taking his chance he shoved a blade through the top of it's head. "Get Bella out of here," Jace shouted, rushing for them as well.

It snapped it's head at Adam, knocking him into Jace who'd moved to level him. I backed up, making sure they got a hold of Brandon. Thankfully the snake released Brandon who was now unconscious, "the footage," Bella shouted suddenly ripping herself from grip, and then ran towards the still growing sink hole. The bag was being carried to it by the current. It was getting bigger, far too quickly.

"Bella, no! Fuck," i shouted, running after her as soon as she left my grasp.

She reached for the bag, falling and then disappeared down the hole, legs first. I jumped dow towards her, my hand wrapped around hers just barely. I was halfway into that hole and i was slipping into it. I pulled back, but it was useless. "Fuck," i shouted, struggling and pulling backwards as hard as i could to no avail. Everyone i moved, the ground disappeared the same distance i'd back up. Disgusting water kept splashing over my face and it was making it hard to breathe. I caught Bella's eyes for a moment, she looked terrified, that only made me grip her hand tighter. I wasn't letting her go.

Then she looked relieved, "Aleera," i looked up seeing, Kade reaching down at me from the branch, that was kind of lowering to us. i grasped his arm and he pulled slightly. "Fuck you two are heavy," he said when i finally got my arm around the branch. I turned back to Bella, who caught Kade's gaze and he nodded at her.

She tossed up the bag, and then held out his hands for her. Once Bella was up, i climbed up after them. Then rope appeared in front of us. I looked up to see a helicopter. When did that get here?

I couldn't help but grin when i saw my remaining brothers in the helicopter. I assumed Brandon was in there, hopefully alive. I helped Bella up first, before moving to get off the tree behind her, when the tree sunk into the ground, Kade simply jumped and grabbed the leg of the helicopter.

The snake was long gone by now, probably swallowed up by the huge still growing sinkhole that seemed dead set on taking down this part of the rainforest.

We collapsed backwards into the plane and i didn't let go of Bella for what felt like hours, but could only be seconds. I heard two more gunshots and glanced over to see that Adam had shot the other remaining men, both of which were running away from the sinkhole and still on the river. For a moment i wondered if that coca farm would be swallowed up. I hoped so. If only for the fact that they'd made this entire trip far more difficult then it had needed to be.

I turned to Bella, "where did the snake come from?"

"I told you it wouldn't be that easy to get in and out of there."

"There's no way that thing could've stayed alive in the cave that long, not at that size," Nate said from somewhere behind me.

"Maybe it was a painting on the wall that came to life when we entered the cave," Jace said.

"Who cares where it came from? I'm just glad it's dead," Bella said rolling her eyes, I just laughed breathlessly, and pulled her in for a hard relieved passionate kiss. "Dont do that agian," i said, pressing my forehead to hers.

She laughed, still flushed, giving me a light kiss. "Your right, i'm sure the next time we'll have pissed off colossal sized monkeys or something."

I just chuckled and kissed her again, "i meant jumping into the sinkhole."

"We almost died getting that footage, no way was i making this trip for nothing," was all she said, as if it were obvious.

"God, i fucking love you," i said, giving into the urge to kiss her again. She smiled into the kiss, and then someone moaned, it was male, so it was definitely not us.

I broke the kiss, finally sitting up from the helicopter floor to look over at Brandon. "Holy shit your alive," i said relieved.

"Alive, i feel like that thing fucking swallowed me and crapped me out," he said grimacing. "I think it broke some bones."

"No, we accidently dropped you out of the plane a few minutes ago, you hit a few branches before you made it to the ground," i said seriosuly, sounding a little embarassed. Then just burst out laughing when he took me seriously. It hurt a little, but it felt good to laugh.

"Bitch," he breathed and i noticed he wasn't even trying to move. Or he just wasn't moving. Even Brandon looked kind of troubled with that.

"Adam?" i called, suddenly worried. God i hope he wasn't paralyzed or something. We'd had that situation before. Really it was up to the person about how to handle the situation. But not one of us jumped at the opportunity to kill our brother. It caused a huge argument and i wasn't looking for a second discussion like that one. You'd think it wouldn't be a big deal if we'd just be re-born. But it had been back in the earlier lives when we couldn't be totally sure just how likely it was that we'd wake up. Either way, i doubted if i could put a bullet in Brandon or any of the others.

"Relax, i gave him something to try and the keep the pain down. You'll feel the numbness for a while. You have quite a few broken bones and i can't re-set them with a sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder. The hospital will need to."

"Why didn't you say you had a dislocated shoulder," i said rolling my eyes and moving towards him. He tried to move away, and i practically pounced on him, re-setting it and he swore at me heavily. The arm made him slow. He'd probably dislocated it either when the snake smashed it's head into him or when he'd gone flying backwards after the hit.

Jace, Adam and Kade weren't as hurt as Nate and Brandon were, and Connor let us off at the end of the city and then went for the hospital. Nate could walk, but we were worried his injuries might be worse then just broken ribs and insisted he stay and get checked out with Brandon. All of us just strolled into the hotel, dirty and completely soaked and got some rooms, making sure to leave several keys for the other boys when they arrived. I dont know what Connor was going to tell the police or the doctors about the helicopter, but i was too tired to ask.

Bella and i both just washed off all the mud and then flipped off the lights. I was far too tired to care about clothes and she seemed to feel the same. "Oh, it's just calling my name," Bella mumbled as she climbed into the bed next to me.

I just hummed in reponse, and pulled her shivering body to mine. I gave her a light tired kiss, "love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," i whispered, guilt ebbing in my gut, she mumbled something i missed and then she was asleep a few seconds later.

I smiled into her still wet hair, kissing her forehead. "God, i'm so glad your okay," i whispered, kissing her hair lightly. "I almost lost you."

I felt horrible. She could've gotten killed in that cave. I could've lost her. I almost did. Adam and the others were right. Bella needed to be trained. At least then i'd know she was ready for everything and anything. At least then i knew she could as least handle a vampire like the Cullen kid if he showed up. I wouldn't leave her so helpess, especially after all the danger i'm putting her through. She needed it, as much as i did. She wanted it, i knew she did. I would give it to her, the ability to protect herself from anything that life threw at her. I could do this.

She shoud be able to rely on herself as much as us, she deserved to feel she could protect herself. I knew she hated being a burden on people. But i was also going to hate watching if she was trained. Yeah. If i thought the next month or so was going to be long. It was about to get worse. But it was necessary. Things had just become far to real and far too close a call for my liking today. We got lucky, is what happened. There was no fucking way i would let that happened again. I wouldn't lose Bella. I just couldn't. Not yet. Not when i'd finally found her.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few,_

_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you,_

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you,_

_You never have to worry if what I say is true,_

_Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew,_

_That I finally found._


	24. How Bad Could It Be?

**Bella POV**

I woke to the bedroom door opening. I felt Aleera stir, and then almost fell out of the bed, nude when she sat up, aiming a gun at our intruder. It was Connor and Nate. "Ooh, coffee," I said, wrapping a sheet around myself and then going for the tray they had. It smelt amazing.

"How are the others, Adam and Brandon?"

"Everyone else is fine. Adam has a sprained wrist, and a broken rib. They thought his hip may have been fractured. But it's just badly bruised. We think he a hit rock when that snake practically head butted him," Connor said, passing Aleera her on coffee. She took it gratefully, setting down the gun. I wasn't used to them constantly having weapons on them 24/7 just yet.

"Brandon?" Aleera asked, having given both Connor and Nate a stare. It wasn't hard to figure out what she was doing. She was checking to make sure they were okay. I was sore, and my arms bruised in a few places, and I had little cuts, but nothing extreme, thankfully.

I didn't think Aleera would fuss over me the way the Cullen's would, but yesterday seemed to have freaked her out somehow, I imagine that was my fault. I'm sure there was a way I could've saved the footage without throwing myself down that sinkhole, but I just sort of, moved. Aleera always says trust your instincts, right? So that's what I've been doing, kept me alive so far. Though to be fair, if Aleera hadn't jumped down after me, I would be dead and buried by now. Goddamn did I love that woman.

"Rough condition, broke quite a few bones and almost all of his ribs. I'm surprised they didn't puncture his lungs or heart. His internal organs are fine, and his bodies one big bruise and he's pretty swollen, most of it's gone down quickly. Either way, with the broken bones he's out of the game for about four weeks," Nate said, and I relaxed a little more. At least Brandon's okay. I cared about this family, hell, I felt like I was a part of it. Although I'm sure Brandon would've been re-born somewhere, I still would've been really upset. No one wants to see someone they care about die, regardless of what happens afterwards.

"Good, we need some time to ourselves anyway's. Shit hit the fan way too fast yesterday, I want Bella trained," I blinked in surprise. After she'd made it so clear that I wasn't too be trained, whatever that entailed, I just figured she'd just stick to the basics with me.

"Um, what changed your mind?" Connor asked, clearing his throat. Was I missing something? They all had edgy looks on their faces, and they made it sound like there was more to this. Maybe there was. I wasn't sure, I hadn't really gotten the details on much of anything with the pace we were going at.

"Bella's in danger, more then I'd anticipated and if Singapore is anything like Brazil was then chances are there's something on that island that'll try and stop us for whatever reason. I need to know that Bella can protect herself in case we fail too. As much as I dislike it, it needs to be done," she said giving a weary sigh. I guess it really was my fault she was so stressed out. I almost apologized and then thought better of it. I wanted to be able to fight and move like they did. Sure I wasn't as klutzy, but I wanted to be useful and she was giving me the opportunity to become stronger.

"Where do you want to do it?" Nate asked leaning back in his seat.

"You guys make this sound like I'm going off to battle. I don't get it," I cut in, still not getting why this was one of the things that Aleera disliked so much.

"The training your about to do is going to be long and it's going to hurt," Aleera said giving me an apologetic look, "your going to hate it."

"What do you mean a lot? Your speaking in riddles," I said again, not liking the way she was reacting to this at all.

"The first few months of it will be intense and non-stop. You'll spend all day training, maybe get in an hour or two to yourself and then about five or six hours to sleep. Whoever trains you will be hard on you, really hard, even at first. You've seen us spar and fight a bit, but think of our strength and abilities on a scale of one to five, your trainer will start at three. So yeah, your going to get hurt, a lot," Aleera said cringing.

"Did all of you guys get the same training?" I asked, glancing at Nate and Connor.

"Pretty much, god, worst few months of every life I've had with them," Connor said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Your not training me?" I asked Aleera, finally catching onto her continuous mentions of a different trainer.

"I can't train you. It wouldn't work out, I'd go too easy on you and it would take too long to get you up to the abilities of the rest of us. Adam or Kade probably will, there the hardest and they wont let you slack off. We don't have a lot of time right now, I think I'll ask Kade to do it. He seems to be in better condition then Adam right now," she said thoughtfully.

"So you guys train every life time?" _ouch that sucked_, and based on how deadly it sounded, _double ouch_. Every life time too, I hoped I only had to do this once.

"Pretty much, we get the memories and we remember most of what we learned or what were capable of, but the younger you are the harder it is to grasp at the old reflexes and stuff," Nate said glancing at Connor.

"By younger you mean," I trailed off, younger could mean a few different things with these guys.

"Youngest based on how many lives you've lived, Connor and Jace are the youngest,"Aleera explained.

"Oh, okay, well when do we start? Why do we need to leave Brazil for this?" I asked frowning.

"We'll stay here tonight. Were leaving because we need higher buildings. Remember when I pushed you off the roof the second time we met?"

"What the hell Aleera! You pushed her off a roof?" Connor asked incredulously.

"I was teaching her something," she said, as if that made it okay.

"What, that she isn't a cat?" Nate asked, giving her a look that clearly said she shouldn't have done that.

"No, to trust her instincts. First rule we learn. And she landed on her feet, she could be a cat if she wanted to," she looked at me seriously now, "don't listen to him, if you want to be a cat Bella, you can." I burst out laughing at how serious she sounded and she grinned at me lopsidedly.

"Well we have a few options city wise, my votes for Moscow. But, there's Hongkong, New York, Tokyo, Chicago, Dubai, Shanghai, Toronto, we are definitely not going to Singapore, Bangkok, Sydney, Kuala Lampur, take your pick," Nate said, having listed the cities off mentally. I guess they kept a list of the cities with the most skyscrapers, though it wouldn't be hard to keep track of if you can live forever and read global newspapers or something.

"We can't go to Tokyo after what happened with Brandon and me so recently," Connor said uneasily.

"When did you go to Tokyo?" I asked frowning.

"Remember that morning a bunch of the alarms went off ," Aleera said, looking a little uneasy, "I left and I put the tracer on you?"

I didn't remember it for that specifically, I only remembered because it had been the first time we'd said those three little words to one another, and it had felt like goodbye when I'd said it. I didn't see Aleera again for weeks after that or I guess I had when they'd burst in and sent everyone reeling during the graduation. Though I had no idea it was them when they'd grabbed me.

"That's what that thing was? That explains how you found us during the newborn war," I said thoughtfully. I looked down at my palm, the little square disk right beneath my thumb. A sense of warmth flooded through me, she'd been so worried when she left she made sure she could find me anywhere. _Wow_, that's pretty cool. In a sort of weird way.

"Yeah, someone broke into two of our storage lockers. It was full of equipment and a lot of weapons, and about twice as much evidence of what we were. Pictures, books with our names on them. Little things like that. It wasn't a random break in either, they didn't take anything, but we still have no idea who got into them. Were thinking it may have been Kaylee, but were not a hundred percent sure," she said next, shrugging slightly.

No wonder why they'd all freaked out. They could've been exposed if someone had put the pieces together and saw the big picture. That seemed weird, why would they keep stuff like that in the first place? Were they sentimental? It really didn't seem like it, and they already said they remembered basically every life so why keep the evidence around?

"What does that have to do with Tokyo?" I asked confused. I didn't want to think about Kaylee, because I didn't really know what to think about her just yet.

"While we were searching the cities with the storage units, we ran into an issue with buyers in Tokyo. Brandon and I got a little mouthy with them and they overcame us," Connor said cringing. Overcame them? I eyed him a moment, it was clear they'd probably been hurt badly during whatever happened after they'd been 'overcome'. "Anyways, we can't venture into that city just yet, at least not without bringing down the wrath of a bunch of drug lords."

I was pretty sketchy on the details of what happened between finding out Edward had broken into their home and how they ended up locked in Volterra but I was kind of glad I didn't know everything. I couldn't believe it when Aleera had appeared out of the blue during the attack. I was pretty sure she had been the one I'd unarmed under the cliffs. That must've surprised her. Then when they brought me off the plane and she revealed herself I thought I was going to die of happiness.

"You ever think maybe you should stop selling drugs? Where do you even get all of the stuff anyways?" I asked Aleera pointedly.

Adam and Aleera seemed to be in charge most of the time and I got why. They were older, they thought quicker then the others, and then everyone would turn to Nate if they weren't around. It wasn't hard to see the chain of command after a while. Even on small things, like things that had needed to be done around the house or in the city. Like they were the parents, though Aleera didn't exactly act like much of a parent. Everyone had free reign and did whatever they wanted unless something came up. Even then it didn't take everyone to handle a situation, so they had a pretty easy life in my opinion. You know, minus all of this weird mission we were all on.

I hadn't realized that they sold drugs all over the globe until after Aleera had come back. Everyone spoke freely once we'd had 'the talk' and I caught onto everything right away. It wasn't much of a stretch, Aleera seemed to have a lot of control over Port Angelus and Seattle and she bought me a two hundred thousand dollar car, that says something. Money. And lots of it. Probably double, even triple what the Cullen's had, considering they had a much more intense business. The Cullen's didn't really work either, just every now and again. Aleera and her family had thousands coming in daily.

It really says something that the Cullen's go to school over and over again rather then do something constructive. I frowned upon the whole drug lord thing that Aleera and the boys had going on and it would've been non-existent on my list of suggestions, but what they've done in their past lives were usually good. They'd fought in wars, and lots based on what I'd seen, and they always seemed to choose the right side. They'd ended a lot of lives sure, but they hadn't gone hungry for power or anything. They'd watched and helped with constructing the world and who knows, maybe one of them had even been a freaking president sometime.

"We make all of it," Nate said cautiously, all of them watching to see how'd I'd take the news.

"Make all of it? What exactly do you make?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"We can make drugs Bella, we've studied just about every science known to man, at one point or another anyway's. Adam was actually on the team that first studied MDMA at the beginning of the nineteenth century. Adam pretty much invented it in 1909, and when he went to another scientist Anton Kollish, he killed Adam right away and I was Adam's partner at the time. So he assumed I knew about the discover and poisoned me, surprised the hell out of both of us and I died in the hospital a few weeks later. It was messy back then. That happened a lot," Aleera said next, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What else do you make?" something uneasy had washed over me. They were part of the invention of ecstasy? The fact that they made drugs bothered me for some reason. That ruins lives, not just kills people. They can tear apart families, friends, everything. Drugs were a reason the world seemed to fall apart in some places.

"We used to farm coca, but we couldn't always be on the farm so we shut it down a few years ago. We own some property in Amsterdam, we have a huge pot farm out there, and we also have one in British Columbia," Connor said hesitantly, my clear dislike for the testacy thing seemed to put them on edge. It wasn't that big a deal, I just didn't really want anything to do with it. "A small portion of the weed is sold legally, but the majority isn't."

"I haven't seen you do ecstasy or smoke much weed," I said frowning, I would've noticed something like that.

"We don't need to get stoned, our life is exciting enough," Aleera said grinning a little. It was true. "We have our random binges every now and again, but not often. Last one for me was probably after we moved here from Greece." Well that was reassuring, and I got why, Kaylee. God, it seemed like everything was going back to Kaylee one way or another. It's like she was everywhere and honestly, it was kind of pissing me off. She was in it with the Cullen's, the Volturi, she had a weird history complicated history with Aleera. Seeing as she was in Volterra and Kaylee was there, who knows what could've gone down. And why did it take them so long to get out of there? It was the Kale family christ sakes. I would ask sooner or later. But everyone was on high alert and I didn't want to cause anymore discomfort right now.

Someone else knocked on the door and I glanced over to see Jace come strolling in. He looked to be in decent condition, maybe a little tired, but okay overall. "Check out the news," he instructed, closing the door.

I looked around for the remote, and lifted it up, turning the flat screen on. I loved staying in nice places like this. Especially with Aleera, felt like some kind of romantic vacation. If it hadn't been for the coca farm and the giant snake, it would've been like a romance adventure or something.

I found the news easily enough, though it wasn't in English and I frowned when I saw the picture. I couldn't understand much of what the reporter was saying, but it was a live image of the sink hole that had opened up yesterday. The entire water fall was gone, a waterfall that hadn't no one knew had existed. By the accounts of experts on the Brazilian amazon, that particular waterfall hadn't been there several years ago. There weren't any recent expeditions into that area of the rainforest, so no one had come across it. Unless you counted whoever owned and worked on the cocaine farm.

The image flipped over, each of us watching silently, and a small destroyed clearing came into view. Small buildings were all over the place, and you could see bodies littering the ground and even some weapons. Apparently authorities had deemed the area unsafe and until they could determine how unstable the ground was, no one was aloud onto the land. The entire farm had come down though, thankfully.

By the time the reel had come back around to repeat the story, it was clear no one knew that it was us that had come out of the rainforest. There were reports of people leaving in a helicopter, but no one got a clear look at us, thank god. That's all we needed, our names and faces splashed across the news. The story had gone global too. Everyone was wondering what had happened.

I turned the volume down, glancing at every ones expressions. They weren't worried, so I guess shouldn't be too concerned either. "So, do you know where you'd like to train? I mean, we'll spend about a month or so in one place. But we'll switch locations globally three more times after that so you get a grasp on how to adapt quickly to different environments," Nate explained and I pondered that. I could pretty much go anywhere in the world to train. If it was going to be intense, then why not start in intense settings too?

"Let's go to Moscow," I'd always wanted to visit Russia. Actually, I'd wanted to visit anywhere. Aleera was making that happen, and a bonus? In a few weeks I would be able to kick some serious ass.

Aleera grinned, apparently glad I'd chosen that location. "Moscow it is."


	25. One Unanswered Question After Another

**Bella POV**

**-Four Weeks Later-**

I was in the shower when the headache had begun. They almost always came right after the endless training session with Adam. I'd had them daily since the first practice, but this one was different and it wasn't long before I knew why. It made my body hurt.

It had started with a dull throb in the back of my mind like always. I leaned forward, pressing my head to the wall of the shower and used the breathing exercises I'd been taught. I thought of Aleera. She always calmed me, just by being close, she'd numb the pain just by being close by. Which is why I always went straight home after training. The headache would present itself after about half an hour of being let go, and by then I'd be curled up next to Aleera in bed. She understood what it was like, and she'd just run her hand across my body, tracing things over my skin while I laid in bed with her like a big baby. But she wasn't home right now, I couldn't feel her in the house, which is as far as my mental reach could go during my headache. To be fair, Adam had let me off early today for finally putting him on his ass, the expression on his face was priceless.

The Audi R8 V10 Plus Coupe Aleera bought me- $187,000

The winnings from the first street race I'd won- $20,000

The astonished look on Adam's smug face when he flipped twice and landed on his butt and in the mud- Priceless.

I went with plan B for headaches, imagine peace and whatever made me happy or light. Whatever made me feel free. Again, that was Aleera. So I thought of her smile, the one that seemed to be reserved for me only. It was always light and full of warmth and unconditional love. Often there would be amusement and fondness mixed in with it.

Then I let my mind guide itself up her over her creamy soft skin to her eyes, and the raging hot water became nothing but background sound. I thought about how it seemed as though she could see right through me, see everything that made me, me and still loved me. The way her eyes made my skin burn and tingle when she gazed at me with those pools of blue. I'd get lost looking into them, trying to understand the mystery of her entire being. She fascinated me, everything about her just enthralled me like never before. It was like she'd woken up and shown me the world, in many way she had and still was. But what I hadn't anticipated when she'd opened my eyes, was that she'd somehow become my world.

That's when the throbbing began in the rest of my body. I let out a gasp of surprise. It was normal to feel sore, and to have black and purple bruises almost instantly after the sparring or whatever Adam and Kade had agreed to teach me. This was different, this was like someone had set dozens of cells and pieces of me on fire.

I stood up straight, looking down and unsure. My eyes went wide. "The fuck?" I said in disbelief.

It was my left arm. There was something on it. I stared, lifting it in awe. In the center of my palm were four tangled flowers. I didn't recognize them either. They were streaked with several bits of silver and the vines were traveling down through my hand and finding its way up my arm in tangles of what became tree branches. Then it became a tree, a silver tinged tree I couldn't identify either, but somehow new in my gut that it was familiar. Then the roots climbed up the rest of my arm, and again became vines and thorns, it went all the way up my arm, and then down over my shoulder to my heart. It just tangled up into something that resembled a Celtic knot, and yet wasn't. The thorns and roots just hugged it perfectly, nothing but black and silver. I felt like some of it was missing.

It was here to stay. It didn't move or change or anything, it wouldn't leave. For a moment, I'd almost hoped I was hallucinating, because I had never seen or heard of anything like this before. I needed Aleera. Despite what everyone had begun to push me to remember and never to do, I panicked. In my panic I completely forgot I was in the shower, and then spun around, effectively slipping, and smashing into the glass door of the shower. It effectively shattered and I went crashing to the ground as the glass did. Managing to my head on a shelf in the fall. Everything went dark as soon as I hit the ground.

**-xxxxx-**

Someone was shouting at me. They sounded worried, but damn was I ever sore. My senses washed over me, and the pain intensified and the fog in my mind faded. Something stung, actually, a few something's stung. "Aleera," I mumbled, instinctively searching for her. I heard a heavy sigh and then blinked into the blinding light.

I looked away from it, squeezing my eyes shut and then realized I was cold. I looked around, eyes adjusting and realized Aleera was kneeling over me with nothing but fear and concern on her face. "Come on, let's get you up," she said gently. She helped me into a stand, if it weren't for the fact that I was freezing and sore, I would've been very much embarrassed about being completely naked, but I wasn't.

"What the hell happened, what is that?" she asked, staring down at my left arm. I glanced down, groaning in annoyance. I'd hoped that was some sort of weird abstract oddly realistic dream. Apparently not.

"I don't know, it just appeared when I was in the shower, I kind of freaked and I must've hit my head," I muttered, as she wrapped the comforter around me and then gestured for me to lay down. I did so.

At least my head didn't hurt anymore, "where were you?" I asked, not meaning to sound accusing.

She flinched, feeling bad for not being around for my big fall. So much for training. "I was the only one here when the storage locker alarm went off. Someone trashed the camera's right away. They knew we would see them."

"What was in the storage locker?" I asked frowning. Someone had broken in, again? How do people even know where to look?

"It was a sword, we'd had them separated; one's here at the house, and the other one was in the storage locker. They're indestructible so we took them, along with the book. We also think there origin is somehow connected to ours, at least I think so anyways. I saw them in my very first life, so has Kade and Nate, but we haven't seen or know anything about them."

"What, you think they're the reason you can't die?" I asked skeptically.

"No, the others haven't seen them, at least they don't recall seeing them. The first time I saw it, I had been about eight or nine years old, and I watched the chief of my village kill a werewolf with it. It was something to look into, but for the moment we only have theories. We don't know much about them right now."

"Was that a regular occurrence back then?" Her first life? That was probably a thousand years ago or something. She nodded, "was the blade taken?"

"No, it's too well protected. I brought it back and put it downstairs in the safe."

"How has the rest of the research gone, on the pictures and videos we got?" I asked watching her closely. I was avoiding the real issue at the moment, the issue of what the hell is on me and why. Where would that even come from? It was like a tattoo, but real. It wasn't ink, it was a part of my skin and I got the feeling it was going to be there for a very long time. Perhaps forever.

I hadn't really paid much attention to the research they were doing, because most of it I still couldn't read or keep up with. They seemed to be piecing one bit together at a time by the looks of it and have taken apart the videos, and printed out images of the symbols and everything else we'd gotten.

Honestly, it looked kind of like a story more then anything. I wasn't sure what the others had gotten, but when I'd gone over the videos with Aleera I'd commented on it looking like a fairy tale or something. The weirdly drawn people, the creatures and the little images of objects. I think I'd even seen the sword somewhere in there. I wasn't sure. I'd been so busy with Adam and Kade it hadn't come up more then a handful of times.

"The boys believe whatever created us is was something otherworldly. But they had wings, whatever it was," she said cautiously. "That's what the first image appeared to be. A being that had some weird glow smudged around it, then beings with wings surrounding them."

"What like angels?" I asked more then a little awed. "You think the Angels created you guys? Angels are real?" I'd asked those questions backwards, but I was surprised. Though it made sense angels would be real, and everything has an opposite, which meant demons were real. Heaven and hell would be real too, it only made sense. Which meant there was a God, right?

"That's one theory," she had a strange indifferent tone in her voice and a guarded look in her eyes.

"But you don't think it's true," I summed up.

She hesitated, it seemed like she wanted it to be true, but what kept her from thinking that? I could see it, it made sense. "It could be a long list of things. We've been researching creatures in history and mythologies to categorize anything that may pertain to us, and matching them up with creatures that have, can have, or used to have wings."

"Shit eh. That's one damn big list," a lot of mythical creatures had wings. Hell maybe they were Griffons after all. Anything was possible with these guys.

"Everything from gargoyles to fairies," she said, looking far more tired then I'd seen her in weeks.

"Why don't you think you could be part-angel?" I asked her eye brows furrowing. She was an angel in every way I imagined an angel to be. She was a warrior, she was strong and beautiful, something to be loved and feared, she was powerful and loyal.

"I'm far from angelic Bella, I've probably killed more people then Hitler did during the second world war," she said shaking her head, clearly disgusted with that fact.

"I've never seen you kill anyone that didn't deserve to die, or that you didn't have to," I said softly. She didn't really think she was a monster did she? She'd never said anything like that. This was like Edward and Jake all over again. Well this part anyways, I had a weird thing for finding people with a lot of self loathing.

"I am what I am," she said solemnly, no regret or guilt in her eyes. She looked deadly serious now, "you haven't seen everything about me yet. I'm sure you will someday. But I'm not a good person and my history proves it. There are plenty of ways to handle a situation without death, but it's always the simplest way to go and I always choose to act swiftly rather then plot out better plans with a lower body count."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, "I know your a good person Aleera. You shouldn't hate yourself just because you don't see yourself clearly. No one in the world will see you clearly until you do."

"I don't hate myself, I'm just saying I've done a lot things I'm not entirely proud of and yet don't regret. I am very far from being angelic. Were probably part fey or something," she said shrugging.

"Fey?" I repeated, the word uncommon and yet familiar.

"Fair folk, fairies, tinker bells, whatever you want to call it," she said thoughtfully.

"I bet your part angel," I said smiling at her brightly.

She changed the subject, "let's get you cleaned up, I'll talk to Adam about the markings on you."

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked her hesitantly, a strange look in her eyes when her mind went back to my latest oddity. I could see it easily enough, she knew something and she hadn't told me.

She looked away with a guilty expression on her face. "Aleera?"

"When you told me of your dreams and visions of my past, I began to worry. So I discussed it with Adam and Kade. Neither of us has any knowledge on something like that. We can't really ask any other of the Reincarnated because we haven't met anyone else, so far all we've done is theorize with little to no confirmation. We can't ask the others because they're still too young and over the centuries humans have destroyed most of the truths about my world. We've slowly put together the realities of everything of us, but it's still taking time because of how old we are. Secrecy was necessary for every one of us so we didn't keep much on us."

"So you don't know what's wrong with me?" I asked, heart sinking.

Aleera and the others were walking talking encyclopedias of the paranormal. If Aleera couldn't figure out what was happening, no one could. She'd basically said my kind had destroyed any chance I had at discovering who I was. Fucking humans. Or rather 'humans', as it would seem I'm less and less human. Or maybe not. It was hard to tell. I was born human, or was I? Was I born with a block on my mind? I couldn't be sure. Either way, it was quickly becoming apparent that I was no longer a human. So what the hell am I?

She gave me a startled look and then broke into a grin. "There's nothing wrong with you, beautiful and even if there was you'd fit in with us even more perfectly then you already do. You have a story and a past like everyone else, whether they know it or not. Your story just happens to be lost in the sands of time, but lost things are meant to be found. Just give us some time, we'll find something."

"You don't have any idea at all?" I asked quietly, blushing a little at her soft loving and warm tone. Her words and voice tended to make me feel jello, well she always made me feel excited and nervous at the same time. More so when she was territorial, protective or with that crazy hungry look she got when she wanted me. Apparently when she was loving too.

"Well we think that whatever you are, may be older then us, even me. I mean, we've come across everything out there, not as often as we used to. Seeing as your the first person we've met of your kind, we think that either your race is extinct and has been for a very long time or it's endangered. However far back you go, there doesn't appear to be anything written about you."

I stared at her, processing that. She was basically saying that chances of finding anything about me were slim. Either because there hasn't been enough of us around to keep anything about us written. If what she says was true, then I could even go back as far as saying whatever I am, pre-dates the written word. "How do you know I'm not just part of human evolution?"

She gave me an amused smile, "because your far more mature then someone your age should be. Your too calm, too understanding and open minded to be something as simple as human evolution. And if it was just evolving, we would've come across others like you and we've been everywhere."

"I could just be psychic," I said shrugging, doubtfully. I don't know how I should feel about having an extinct species. Never being able to meet anyone else like me? What if I was the last of my kind? Because she had a point. Aleera's been around a very long time and has no inkling about what I could be. Of course the tree, symbol and weird flowers were a hint, but a piece was missing, I felt it in my gut. Much more was to come. As if shit wasn't complicated enough.

"You can't be psychic, I know psychics and nothing like this has ever happened," she admitted, lifting my arm and inspecting it. "It's quite an amazing addition to your beauty," she said admirably, smiling softly as if she knew I'd been different and special all along. She started tracing the curving flowers in a ghostly way until she started to make her way up my forearm to my elbow and the rest of the way. It made goose bumps raise and sent a shiver down my spine at her cold touch. She smiled at that.

"That's an idea, we can see a psychic can't we? Someone who can talk to spirits or something?" I asked eyes widening.

She paused, having been lost in thought and yet still listening. "I hadn't thought of that. I know the perfect person who might be able to help us, maybe even track down your parents."

She froze, eyes widening as if she'd made some sort of horrifying mistake. "Track down my parents?" I asked slowly, staring at her uncertainly, that couldn't possibly mean what I think it means. She stared at the bed, having dropped my arm as if I'd burned it. "What does that mean Aleera, track down my parents?"

"I didn't mean that, I meant check their history and family tree," she lied. I pursed my lips tightly, giving her an angry stare. She'd never lied to me before, and it was an obvious and crappy lie too.

"Your lying," she flinched at my cold tone. I didn't mean to sound so angry and betrayed but she was the last person I ever thought would lie to me. You can't love without trust. It was like what Kade had said, she'd tell me horrible truths, so it was best not to ask her questions if I couldn't bare to hear the answer.

She raised her eyes finally, the silence having gotten too thick. "I was going to wait to tell you. Words just to slip out when I'm around you, I got used to sharing everything with you. We thought it would be best to tell you after your done training. If we'd found anything on what's happening to you, anything at all, we'd planned to wait until after you were done training. I didn't want you to be distracted with so much going on, it would devastate you."

I swallowed thickly, Kade's words rolling around my head a second time. "If you don't tell me now it'll be even harder to concentrate. Aleera, what did you find out?"

"Bella, I wanted you to figure it on your own with time and if not than I was going to tell you," she sighed heavily, looking a little sad, "Charlie and Renee aren't your parents."


	26. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**Aleera POV**

I hadn't wanted to tell Bella, and this was why. It looked like she'd gone into shock, totally still, wide eyed and unblinking. I cringed a little, I knew if we put too much on her plate she might break or freak out. "How do you know?" she asked finally, voice an octave high and breaking slightly.

"Maybe now isn't the best-," she cut me off abruptly.

"Tell me!"

I gave her a reluctant nod, this was not going to end well. "I researched your family, I had to. They're listed as your parents on the birth certificate, but it didn't feel right so I dug a little deeper. Renee never had any ultrasounds, no listed midwife and she never had doctors appointments until after you were born. There also weren't any records of her signing into a hospital. Even then, your doctor noted that Renee didn't show any post-birth side effects and informed CPS and they talked to the police but there weren't any reports of missing children your age at the time. Then there's the lack of resemblance, I found pictures of both Renee and Charlie at three different stages of there life. One when they were five, when you were ten and now. I merged yours at the same ages, and they didn't match up. Not in facial structure, nothing."

She had an unreadable look in her eyes and I felt horrible for dumping this on her. She had enough going on. She stared for a few minutes, processing this, "and what else?"

"There are no family links to anything pertaining to the world I live in, not as far back as I can tell, no weird history or occupancies in your family tree. They're completely normal and I didn't sense 'Other' on Charlie when we met, so that left Renee. Well, there was one thing, your second cousin got married to a demon a few years back, but aside from that your family is as human and as normal as they can come. Charlie wouldn't have let you leave with me if he thought you were different and it didn't look like he was waiting for you to develop whatever it is that's happening. He's clueless, at first I thought maybe it was dormant and you'd triggered something, but again, I didn't feel anything inhuman about him. Based on what you've told me about Renee, I'd bet on her being human too."

She was real quiet after that, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want it to interfere with your training, the training alone is stressful enough," I said flinching at her hostile gaze. Oh god, shit was about to hit the fan.

"occurrances, you found out that the people I've been calling mom and dad for the last eighteen years aren't my real parents and you kept that to yourself. Or worse, you spoke to other people about it before you even told me. How long have you known?" she asked, standing up and crossing the room. She went into the closet, coming out fully dressed a moment later, "answer me!"

I sighed, "the second night we got here."

"You've known for weeks? Are you fucking kidding me!" she shouted angrily, "you know, I thought we were equals in this! I tell you everything, how could you keep something so important from me?"

I stood up, surprised with how angry she was getting, though I knew I deserved it. "I wanted to tell you, it just seemed like bad timing."

"Bad timing? I trusted you to be honest with me, want to know who would go that far in the name of 'protecting me'. Edward, he did crap like this all the time, and your no better. 'Oh yeah, Bella's human, let's keep her safe and sound under my careful watch just in case she finds trouble. Know what else we can we do to keep her safe? Not tell her stuff, wouldn't want to upset poor fragile human Bella, she might not be able to handle it, she's too weak'."

"We've just established your not human, and I never thought you were weak. Would you calm down? I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you. I knew you would have questions, I was going to wait till we had some answers and we don't. Once we tracked down your parents, then I was going to tell you," she glared at me angrily.

"I can't believe you would take things that far without my approval. It's my life Aleera, you had no right, no fucking right to keep me out of the loop on this!"

"Bella, would you just relax for a minute and let me explain," I said pleadingly, completely thrown for a loop on this. I hadn't thought she would react this badly.

"Explain why you let me run around with no answers for a whole fucking month? No thanks," she pushed past me roughly and stormed out of the room.

I opened my mouth to speak, and then flinched when I heard the downstairs door open and slam shut. I blinked again, completely confused and lost for a moment, "What the fuck just happened?"

**Bella POV**

I strolled into the bar, feeling kind of naked. I wasn't of course, it was the fact that Aleera was gone. Like that feeling you get when you take off a ring or necklace that you'd refused to leave your home without for years. I couldn't feel her presence, it had faded out a while ago. I'd noticed it about twenty minutes ago, and I figured she must've taken off and gone in the opposite direction of me. I wonder where she'd gone to cool off. Probably a bar too.

I could always feel Aleera, feel just how close she was. It was why sleeping had become so easy for me. I used to have the nightmares, and when Aleera didn't sleep in the bed with me I would be restless. I usually tried to match up our sleeping patterns. She didn't sleep a whole lot, none of them did, but still, she normally remained in the bed for a few extra hours just to stay with me. It was all the little things she did like that.

Or when I finally did get up and she'd had to leave the bedroom, she'd always just seemed to know when I'd wake up, and there'd be hot coffee on the night table. Sometimes if I just wanted to read, but felt like I'd needed to be close to her, she would stay on the bed and do research of some kind without my needing to say a word. I was curious as to what she was going through, but it was never in English, so I hadn't bothered to ask. Sometimes she'd look really troubled, but again, I figured if there was a problem she'd talk to me about it. In hindsight it could've been about me. Man I was oblivious sometimes.

If she hadn't planned on doing any research she'd just lay in the bed with me and I'd read aloud to her, she'd play with my hair and lay there eyes closed, and just listen. Sometimes I'd think she wasn't listening or that she was drifting off, and then she'd look at me,grin and ask me why I'd stopped reading. Or I'd just caught up in staring at her and she'd just give me that amused look that she always got when it came to me and I would blush a little.

I'd asked her once why she never asked questions and listened to me read, but she'd remarked that she'd read millions of books and many of the ones I'd read aloud to her, she'd already read. Then I'd asked her why she wanted to listen to me read books she'd already gone through and she said it as if it were obvious, "I just love the sound of your voice. You make the books come alive when you read, so it's worth re-reading anything with you."

I felt horrible now. I hadn't meant to take my frustration out on her. I'd said some pretty awful things too. I moved up to the bar, sitting on a stool and just ordered a coke and rum. "ID?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Of course I wasn't twenty one yet, I would be in a couple of years still. I wouldn't be nineteen for about a month still.

"Sure," I said, pulling open my wallet and handing him one of the fake ID's Kade had provided me with.

I was pretty sure Nate had made them for me, considering he hadn't given me total crap names like Jessica Smith or something. I'd seen Aleera use about five or six different names and she always carried different wallets. I understood why when Kade had given me six different sets of ID's. There were about five or six pieces of identification that matched one another, so I had six different identities I could use. All of them were variations of one another, and you couldn't tell at all they were fake. I'd had to buy a bunch of wallets to organize them. You know, I wouldn't even be surprised to find out they had stolen the technology that made the real ID's.

He handed it back after a quick glance and then left and returned with my drink. I moved to sit at a booth in the back alone. It was a habit I'd picked up from the Kale's, in fact, I was picking up quite a few of their habits. I always remembered how many weapons I had, where the extra clips were, my senses had peaked over the training and a long list of other things. One of them being their cautiousness. Trouble always seemed to find them and I wasn't thrilled over the fact that I'd probably fall under the same category. Trouble just seemed to find me all the time, though now I was confident I could handle trouble if it came my way.

I stared at the half full glass, lifting it up and eying it thoughtfully. I'd overreacted. Of course I had. I didn't even know why I'd gotten so angry. Maybe it was all that pent up frustration, all the stress just finally bursting out of me and I'd taken it out on the one person that I never wanted to upset. _Great, worlds worst girlfriend ladies and gentlemen_.

I sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as I pulled out my cell phone and began dialing Aleera. Before I got to hit the talk button it was snatched out of my hand. I tensed, eyes shooting straight up to Kaylee and Edward. One set of devious blood red and another of serious golden. Could this day get any worse?

Both of them were still beautiful in the way only vampires could be, Kaylee with her long blonde hair, sweet innocent and beautiful smile. She looked like an angel, or rather a demon, maybe because of the eyes and how dark her gaze was. No wonder why Aleera seemed to avoid discussing what happened back in Volterra so much. Kaylee looked like the kind of girl who would cut deep and knew exactly how when it came to Aleera. I didn't like that prospect much. She was definitely pretty, could even give Rosalie a run for her money in the vampiric beauty department. But still, she was nowhere near as beautiful as Aleera was. Aleera had a unique beauty all to her own, completely unmeasured in my opinion.

"Oh honey, Aleera's unavailable at the moment," if I could've tensed anymore at Kaylee's bell like sympathetic tone I would have. I didn't like the way she was talking about Aleera, as if she knew something I didn't, both their eyes said the same thing.

I gave her an angry look, "what are you talking about? What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured now that we've finally got a moment to ourselves, we could have a little chat," Kaylee said sweetly, sliding across the bench from me and I took the opportunity to snatch my phone back from her. She'd destroyed it in the short seconds she'd had it. I had no way of calling or even texting for help. I didn't like this at all.

I ignored her, addressing Edward as he slipped into the table across from me. A plan was forming in the back of my mind, "what are you doing here Edward? And try not to fuck with me, I've had a very long day."

Sure I probably shouldn't take his word for anything considering all he'd done to Aleera, and honestly I was tempted to reach over and kick the crap out of him. But I didn't know if I could take the both of them. I didn't know what Kaylee was capable of, and I knew Edward was one of the fastest vampires I'd ever met, not saying I'd met a lot, but that's saying something. Even the Cullen's thought he was the fastest one out there.

"We came to talk," Edward said, giving me an honest smile. _Yeah, I'm sure_. "We've been waiting to talk to you alone."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all," I muttered under my breath, and then mentally cringed when I remembered they could hear me. They pretended not to here, I took a long drink from the glass, checking the time on the clock at the bar. It was going on nine. "What do you want to talk about? Lying and telling me Aleera was dead, having them trapped and held captive in Volterra? Or how about the way you teamed up with this psychotic nightmare and plotted against my family?"

"Excuse me?" Kaylee snapped, eyes darkening, I gave her a bright innocent smile. I couldn't wait to hit her, and by god I was going to by the time this discussion was over.

"Relax, I told you she'd be a little hostile," Edward said knowingly and I rolled my eyes at his tone, sitting back in the seat. I flagged down the bartender for another drink, "Bella you shouldn't be drinking, your underage."

"Really? Huh, that's so weird, my ID says I'm twenty two, how strange," I said in a mockingly confused voice. "Get the point Edward, her perfume is giving me a headache."

"I don't wear perfume," she said confused.

"Oh that must be your natural stink," I said amused. "You should look into that Lady Speed stick." The bartender appeared, giving Edward and Kaylee an odd look, I smiled at him flirtatiously, just because it would piss off Edward, "don't worry about them, there my younger siblings, can't drink and drive."

"I see," he gave me a quick once over, giving me and appreciative nod and I smirked a little, before taking a drink from the offered glass.

I turned back to the vampires, "so you were speaking about something I probably don't care about."

Edward didn't look pleased with my pointless flirting, but Kaylee did. "I don't see what any of them see in you. Your not pretty, at least, not as pretty as me," ego much? "Your not funny, you don't understand Aleera, what does she see in you? What did you see in her?" she asked Edward in a condescending tone.

"Your ego is making you blind to my amazing charm, don't worry you'll catch on," I said amused, taking another drink from the glass.

"Doubt it, back to the point though, your human scent is mouthwatering and I promised Eddie here I wouldn't suck you dry. Tell me little Isabella, what would you do for Aleera?" Kaylee asked, eyes gleaming and leaning forward a little.

"You came all the way to Moscow to ask me that?" I asked skeptically, honestly, I was getting a little freaked out. I rolled my eyes at them pointedly, and then took a long drink of the glass in order to cover up my deep breath. I needed a good plan, I also knew drinking wasn't helping much, but it was assisting in my panic. I didn't want them to think I was scared of them and at least I could blame my stuttering heart on the alcohol.

"No, we came all the way to Moscow to bring you home," Edward said evenly.

I gave him a dark look, "I'm not going anywhere, and certainly not with the likes of you."

"Bella, you've always wanted to be immortal, I can give you that love. Your family misses you, you belong with me," Edward said giving me a smile that would've made me swoon and lose my breath years ago. Not so much anymore. Now I just wanted to punch him in the face or laugh in his face. Instead, I took another calming breath.

"I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I've changed, I made my decision when I found out you betrayed me," I said coldly.

"I've never betrayed you," he said surprised.

I snapped, slamming my clenched fists down onto the table and shaking it. The bang caught the attention of other people around us and they glanced at us. "What did you think you were doing when you sold out the girl I loved? You think I was just going to brush it off? You could've gotten her killed!" I said furiously.

"I was doing it to protect you. You think we don't know what happened in Brazil, what you did is all over the news. You could've been hurt or worse, and I wasn't there to protect you, you need me," Edward said as if that all made sense.

"You make it sound like she wouldn't come back," Kaylee muttered rolling her eyes at my outburst.

"And you wonder why she doesn't want you anymore," I hissed at her, and her eyes went black. I turned my attention back to Edward, "yeah, I almost was killed, but in case you haven't noticed I can fucking handle myself now and I'm sick of all you idiots pretending I'm weak!"

"Aleera will always love me!" Kaylee blurted out, eyes still black.

"And that's why she chose me right?" I said harshly, and when she lunged for me over the table, I took the opportunity to reach under it and then lift it up. It slammed into them and then sprinted for the parking lot.

Something collided with me and I crashed into the cold wet ground hard. I was still sore from early, so I had adjusted to the pain. "I can't let you leave Bella, I need you," Edward said in a strained voice as I struggled. He made the mistake of flipping me around and I threw my head forward and smashed it into his. I felt my eyes tear up and blur a little, that fucking hurt. It was like hitting your head off of a boulder.

I threw my palms forward as hard as I could and he stumbled backwards, taken by surprise by my new found strength. Kaylee rushed me now, and it was then that I noticed something odd in her hand. It was a syringe. "The fuck?"

We tumbled in my momentary pause and I scrambled away from her. She was trying to drug me! "What the hell is wrong with you people?" I shouted, and when she lunged for me again, I rolled and staggered up.

Arms wrapped around me and Edwards voice called out over my shoulder, "now!"

She rushed me and I kicked out as hard as I could, sending her flying backwards into another car. The car alarm went off, and I ignored it, angling myself perfectly and threw my fist downwards and into the front of his jeans. He hunched over, releasing his hold on me and I looked around for a god weapon. I saw the perfect one in the bed of the truck next to me. I reached out, grasping the end of the crowbar, and then spun, bringing it up under his jar as hard as I could. I felt movement behind me and swung harder as I got more momentum. It slammed into the side of Kaylee's face and I turned to bring it down across Edward's face a second time.

The hits had send sparks of pain down my hands, but I ignored it and got into the car, pulling out. Edward jumped in front of me, a little delirious and held out his hands to stop me, inside I just pushed on the gas and went straight into him.

He flew over the car, cracking the windshield and I skittered out of the parking lot, relief flooding me like a tidal wave. "That was intense," I muttered, searching for around for a radio or an extra phone I could use.

I got to a red light and pushed on the breaks, it did nothing, "Oh shit," I said in horror, slamming on the breaks as much as I could with no results. My breaks weren't working.

Car horns blared and I tensed as I went flying through the traffic, sending cars flying all over the place as they tried to get out of the way. I kept driving for a few minutes, unsure of where I was now and then let out a string of curses. What does a person do in a situation like this?

I didn't get a chance to ponder that as I flew through a stop sign and a car bumped the end of mine, sending both of us spinning uncontrollably. "fuck it," I muttered, unbuckling and then throwing open the door and then jumping out as far as I could.

I landed in an icy puddle, on my stomach and I let out a relieved breath when I realized I wasn't fatally wounded. "God, today sucks," I muttered, turning over and watching the car flip and crash into the side of the building. It burst, flames scorching and melting the snow around it and then someone was kneeling beside me.

She was speaking Russian, and at the moment it wasn't making a whole lot of sense. She had a phone in her hand and I snatched it, shoving her away from me and then began running. I hung up on whoever she called, realizing it was police and chuckled breathlessly.

I dialed Aleera's number first, and it didn't even ring, just went straight to voicemail. "Oh no, please be okay," I whispered, dialing her other cell phone and the house phone. I couldn't feel Aleera though. She was too far gone for me to track and if she wasn't answering then chances were she'd gotten a little visit too.


	27. Prince Ivan And The Firebird

**Bella POV**

I dialed Adam's number, putting it on speaker and then began texting the others. "Bella?" Adam asked a little confused. Probably wondering why I of all people would call him.

"I can't find Aleera," I said, and now that the words were out there, my nerves had jumbled and doubled out across my entire being, and not just my thoughts.

"What do you mean, you can't find Aleera? You just left a few hours ago," he said, and I could just see the frown on his face.

"Thank you Adam," I said rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Aleera and I got into this argument and I left. I tried calling her phone to talk, but it's not on."

"She's probably just off sulking at a bar or something," Adam said, "what was the argument about?"

"I was upset because you guys did't tell me I'm adopted, and I just blew up on her. I-," I lost my breath, suddenly feeling terrified. "Adam there's something else."

"What?" he asked wearily.

"I just ran into Kaylee and Edward, the way she made it sound it was like she knew something had happened to Aleera."

"Kaylee's in the city? Where are you?" he asked suddenly. I noticed a secondary call coming in and my chest ached when I realized it was Nate and not Aleera.

"Nate's calling. I'm outside of the Tretyakov Gallery," I heard him chuckle slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to the car?" he asked, still pretty amused.

"Kaylee happened, she ripped out the goddamn break line. The bitch," I said bitterly, I knew Edward wouldn't have done that. "I crashed it about a block away. I had to jack a phone just to call you."

"Wow, holy shit, alright, I'm on my way. Just try and stay out of sight. She probably knows where you are. If you can find a crowded area go for it, I'm with Kade and Jace right now, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

I hung up, agreeing and looked around for a place to hide out. People were going in and out of the gallery, so I went in after them. I wasn't dressed for it, considering there was some kind of expensive exhibit on display. I had to pay a shit load of money just to get in. But he said crowded, so what better place then a gallery party? I had such a weird attraction to it too. Like I had to go inside, there was almost an unclear wind that seemed to push around me, whispering to go inside. It made my skin tingle.

I moved through the chattering crowd and found myself walking down a darkened corridor. I know Adam said stay in a crowded room, but I had to keep moving. There weren't many windows down this way, but it was like someone had wrapped there arm around my hand and was guiding me this way. Something or someone was trying to show me something.

I passed a room and then paused. The room was practically pulsating. It was blocked off my a single thick chain over the doorway and I just hopped over it. I heard footsteps down the hall and instantly knew it wasn't one of the Kale's or a vampire. I pressed myself against the wall and took a low breath when the flash light passed through the room.

Adam had always reminded me to breathe during our sessions. If I felt overwhelmed or if I was panicking he would snap at me to breathe or flick me in the nose or cheek, that always got my attention only because it was annoying as hell. But now I understood why he always told me to remember to breathe. It was like a calm settled over me and my pounding heart stilled, dropping down back to normal. Neat trick. So simple.

As the flashlight passed over the statue I was hiding next to, it went right over me. Six months ago, I probably would've started shaking or something, but no, I stood utterly still and strangely calm about this. I did't know what I'd say if I got caught in a room that was off limits, probably thrown out, but I wasn't worried. Another thing I'd picked up from the Kale's, I could think under pressure, and quickly too.

It went straight over and I waited two deep breaths before I relaxed completely, his foot steps were long gone. Another thing I'd learned. If your unsure of how safe you are, wait an extra few seconds.

I stepped away from the wall, suddenly glad I had waited, the security guard was just passing the last window into the room. If I had stepped away just a second ago, he would've seen some kind of movement and I'd be busted. Right now, that seemed like it was too soon to leave.

I watched him disappear down another corridor and looked around the room. I was in the right place, but what was I looking for? What could a Russian art gallery offer me? A pretty picture? If that. I doubted I'd like a picture of some random Russian guy in eighteenth century gear.

My eyes fell on a display case, one of the four that occupied the room, in the far right corner. Again, that pulsating feeling was breathing in the air. I hesitated, this was so strange. What was happening to me? This obviously wasn't normal. The weird ink on my body wasn't real.

I moved towards the case, giving into the urge and then moved around it. I read the place card on the case first. It was made between 1897-1898, by a Russian painter by the name of Yelena Dmitrievna Polenova. I did't recognize the name. But I sure as hell felt the painting as if it were breathing.

It was a mural. In swirling pastel colors, blues, oranges and yellows. It seemed to be some kind of majestic bird under a tree with low hanging yellow fruit. Apples maybe? The had it's wings open, and it looked a little like a peacock. Actually, it looked like a phoenix. A lot like a phoenix actually. hell, it was a damn phoenix. In the background, it appeared some kind of mysterious fairy land or something. Some sort of strange forest.

I felt drawn to it. My eyes were burning as if the closer I stepped, and I was moving closer, the more my body seemed to set on fire. What was that?

I felt my breathing hitch and I reached out pressing my hand to the case. I wanted to touch that mural. It was practically calling my name. I could heard something in the distance, loud and thunderous, like an eagle, only more intense. It was getting louder with every moment I stood there gawking unashamedly. I wanted this, I wasn't sure I wanted it, but I did want it. It seemed just so utterly real and if I did't know any better, I'd say it was moving, as if the image was real. But I did know better. That painting was freaking moving. As if it had come alive.

"Bella?" I let out a surprised squeal, which was rather embarrassing and heart pounding I spun to Adam and Jace.

"Don't do that," I hissed at them.

"What are you doing in here, I said stay in a crowded area," Adam said glowering at me.

"I-," I did't know what to say. I glanced back at the painting, it had returned to normal and looked just like any other. I still felt drawn to it, but not as much as when I'd first seen it. Had I imagined that? "I want this."

Adam and Jace shared looks, "why?"

"I don't know, but I want it," I said hesitantly, I almost did't ask, but I wanted answers now more then ever. "Can we buy it?"

"Buy it? Were already here, let's just take it," Jace said stepping towards the display case.

"We can't steal it, there are cameras in here," I said frowning at him. This thing could be worth a lot of money.

"We'll cut into the feeds when we get home, they wont notice it missing until morning anyways," he said as if that made it okay. I watched him make quick work of the lock and less then a minute later he was handing over the mural to me. I smiled, my own skin seemed to burn touching it, but it was a good burn, it felt right.

"Let's get out of here, the others should be back at the house by now," my heart plummeted and guilt and shame flowed through me. I'd forgotten I couldn't get a hold of Aleera. I'd totally forgotten about her in my fascination.

We left the museum swiftly and then just piled into the car silently. "Tell me what happened with Kaylee," Adam instructed and I told him everything. Every word and detail until we pulled up to the house.

Aleera's car was here with the both front doors hanging wide open, a smashed window shield and small bits of smoke rising out from under the hood of the car. Everyone else's car was here too. They must've just gotten here if no one had checked out her car or at least stopped the smoke.

"I can't feel her," I said quietly, gut sinking even more. Not feeling Aleera, and I was trying hard to sense her, meant one of two things, either she was long gone, or she was dead. I wasn't sure which was worse. If she was dead, wouldn't I feel her somewhere in the city being reborn? I couldn't be sure because she'd never died around me and I wasn't about to jump on board to test that theory.

We moved into the house, I could hear the others talking in what sounded like Finnish and German, so I tuned out. I had picked up on the Russian and French language once Adam had helped me clear my mind. French came to me in a breeze, I'd learned it in school most of my life, it wasn't my greatest subject, but now it came as if it were English. Everything else had become oddly easy once I'd learned how to open up my mental wavelengths, or whatever it was called. I kind of tuned out when they tried to explain the science of it all, it was as much fun as learning how to kick ass.

Aleera taught me some things to help keep a clear mind, but it had become apparent that she'd left the deeper more intense mental exercises out of the picture. I got why, the migraines I got nowadays were so intense, I could barely think straight. Conversations were short during those periods. I'd get maybe hour long headaches three or four times a day. I was getting one now. But I was pushing it away, trying to stall it, because Aleera was in trouble.

"She isn't here," Connor said as I moved past the living room entrance.

"We tracked her cell phone, it was about three blocks away," Kade added, tossing it to me. I tried to turn it on, but it would light up, through the spider web of multi-colored cracks and just die out all over again.

"What are we going to do? Kaylee's got her, and the Volturi, or the Cullen's, or all of the above," I said, voice breaking in despair. They took Aleera. If they hadn't, she'd be here, probably sore and a little beaten, but she'd be here. She would've contact one of us by now. She hadn't.

"I'll check the feeds at the airports, train stations, everywhere else close by. I'll track their paper trail and we'll go from there. See where there headed," Nate said, giving me what was supposed to be a reassuring look. Nate was the computer whiz of the group. Of course everyone of them were pros at a lot of things, but everyone had their specialty. Nate and Brandon's appeared to be computers.

"We'll find her Bella," Jace added for good measure.

"Do you think you could figure out which direction they went in?" Adam asked me thoughtfully. My intuition seemed to help a lot of the time, and it would made sense that they would look to me for a direction. Aleera was my world, I should be able to find her in seconds. If she was close enough, close enough as in city wise. She wasn't. She was gone. They had taken her and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and lay with her. I couldn't even do that. God knows it was my fault for leaving her alone. I should've known the peace and calm had lasted way too long.

I tried to think past the throbbing and pulsing blood in my head and just felt my shoulders slump. "All I know is they went in opposite direction I had gone. I haven't been able to feel her for over an hour now."

"Just breathe Bella," Adam said, giving me a worried glance, seeing the pained look in my eyes. Either because of Aleera or the headache, I wasn't sure. "Okay, we have a general direction. Kade, Connor, try and track her direction from where you found the cell phone. Nate try and track the Cullen's and the Volturi through their bank accounts and phone calls."

"They both have dozens of accounts for both, getting a timeline could take hours," Nate said in disbelief, both Kade and Connor already having left the room.

"Then you better get started now, because we don't have hours," Adam said in a clipped tone.

"Adam, I need to show you something. Aleera was going to tell you," I lifted off my coat, revealing intricate patters falling across my left arm, my shirt was white and hanging a little low, but it concealed half of the markings over my heart.

"My god, what is that?" Jace said in awe, all of them moving towards me, eyes on the markings.

"I was in the shower when they appeared and I fell and hit my head. Aleera found me passed out on the floor and they were still there," I said quietly, a little uneasy with there fascinated expressions.

"Have they changed or done anything, is anything different?" Adam asked, lifting my arm up gently and inspecting it more closely. Nate and Jace just shared disbelieving looks over his shoulder.

"No, not as far as I can tell. I mean, I was out for a while, and then we got into the argument and I hadn't thought a whole about it since then. So it's hard to tell. I don't think so though."

"Even if something is different physically, that could also be from the changes shes going through as a side effect of the training," Nate added, looking thrown by this recent discovery.

"True, do you feel at all different, anything could be significant right now. Has anything changed in the last day or so that isn't normal from the way the training has been effecting you?" Adam asked, eyes leaving my arm for the first time. Jace exited the room quickly, looking for something apparently.

"No, I don't know, maybe. I cant tell," I said in a strained voice.

"Give it time Adam, she wont be able to spot anything with Aleera missing," Nate said frowning at his older brother. Jace re-entered the room with a camera and lifted it up a little, a silent 'do you mind?'. I just shook my head and held out my arm for him to get a better shot of it.

"It's a tree of some kind, a hybrid maybe? I'm guessing something between a blossom, apple, oak or even an orchid tree," Jace said thoughtfully, scanning the pictures all I could think was what the hell was a hybrid tree? "The symbol over her heart is Celtic related, either it is and it's really old or it's something else. Hard to tell. The flowers are rare, which doesn't surprise me. I'll start looking into this," he said, not waiting for a reply and exiting the room.

"I should get started, it looks good on you though, it suits you, whatever it is," Nate said giving me a comforting smile, "it symbolizes you, your different, don't be afraid of it, and don't worry about Aleera, she's tough."

"Yeah, it's her attitude that worries me right now," I mumbled under my breath and gave him a small shaky smile. I was exhausted but without Aleera sleeping would suck.

"You should get some rest, as soon as we know something we'll come get you, make a plan, your no good to us tired," Adam said softly.

"Adam, I just want Aleera to come back, it doesn't help that the last thing we did was freaking argue. I can't function without her, she's everything that makes me, well, me and without her I don't know what the hell I'm doing," I said exasperatedly.

"I know the feeling," he probably did. He'd spent centuries worrying about her, "she finds trouble a lot, but she's strong Bella. She'll be okay."

"Yeah," all I could do was agree, "you should check on the blades, Aleera had to go get the second one and bring it here."

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"She wasn't home when I finished training, it was because someone broke into the storage unit. She probably turned off the alarm when she left to check it out."

"Shit, alright, thanks, and again get some rest, well figure this out, everything from why they fucked with our little sister and what's happening to you," he said, touching my arm lightly and then disappearing in the same direction the others had gone in.

I sighed, there wasn't a whole lot I could do and my head wouldn't quit throbbing. All I could do was wait and that was worse then hell. I just exited the room silently, and made my way upstairs. Maybe if I could get rid of this damn headache I could go help Kade and Connor track them.

**-xxxxx-**

Someone was knocking on the bedroom door. I'd managed to fall into a fitful restless sleep that did more damage then it was supposed to. "Yeah," I said quietly, blinking up at the ceiling sadly. I wanted Aleera. I wanted to make things okay and lay in her arms.

"It's me," Jace said in return, having opened the door.

I sat up, flipping the lamp on, "anything?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me an apologetic smile, "not yet. Nate's still working on tracking them, but they seem to have seen that coming."

"What about Kade and Connor?" I asked, heart sinking a little. I wanted Aleera back, I wanted her in my arms, or I wanted to be in her arms and I couldn't have that.

"They tracked them a few blocks away, mostly because Aleera did some damage and probably wouldn't stop resisting them. After that they they lost them, just give it some time, I don't think they'll kill her," he said honestly.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid they wont do," I said sighing heavily. It was better then the alternative. I eyed the strange old book he was holding and he sat down on the bed next to me. "What is that?"

"A fairy tale book," he said, opening it. It was musty and it was obviously a very old book. That or it's owners hadn't looked after it much. He flipped through the pages, which seemed to be hand painted and well done to. Though there hadn't been a name or title on the cover.

"A fairy tale book? Seriously Jace, I don't think reading about someone else's happily ever after is going to make me feel much better," I commented dryly.

"Just be patient, I wanted to show you something," people were telling me to be patient way too much today. It was getting really irritating. He finally settled on a page with a phoenix and that same tree sitting there. Only thing time the apples were yellow and it was totally obvious it was a phoenix and not some weird rare bird. I knew that bird and that tree. It was the one that was on me, branches and the roots were the same.

"Jace, what is that?" I asked, heart beginning to pound.

"It's the story of The Firebird, the one on that painting. I thought it looked familiar," he said absently, reading it over.

"I'm not great at reading Russian," I said quietly, making a word here and there.

"I'll read it you," he said, giving me a smile, "are you ready for this?"

I hesitated, but nodded. This story could give me the answers I'd been searching for. Or as much as a fairy tale could, but it was a start.

"_Prince Ivan and his sister Katooshka lived with their father, the Tsar, in a castle in Russia. Of the two children, the Tsar preferred the daughter as she seemed to be more hard working than the son, but really it was the other way around, only Katooshka was very sneaky. _

_The children had to care for the Tsar's greatest treasure, a tree with apples made out of gold. But one day it was discovered that a golden apple was missing from the tree. The next night another one was stolen. The next night the Tsar told Ivan and Katooshka to stay awake in the garden and find out who was stealing the golden apples._

_Katooshka didn't even try and stay awake, she just left it up to Ivan to do everything again. After a while Ivan saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was the Firebird. He ran after the Firebird, but got there just too late, although he did catch the Firebird's tail, and one of the beautiful feathers came out in his hand. _

_In the morning, Katooshka shouted at Ivan for letting the robber get away. When the Tsar came to speak to them, she also said that Ivan has been very lazy and hadn't done anything, so it was his fault that the Firebird had got away! The Tsar was very angry but he was amazed at the beauty of the feather. He sent his son away to catch the Firebird. He was not to return until he had caught the splendid bird. A long journey began. _

_First Ivan reached a creepy forest where he had to decide whether to go forward and be eaten by a wolf or go back and be a failure. Ivan was determined to find the Firebird and prove to his father that he wasn't useless. So he entered the forest and there he encountered a toothless wolf. But how could a wolf be dangerous if he did not have any teeth? A pedlar had given Ivan a wolf's tooth in his father's city. The tooth was useful for polishing the golden apples to make them extra clean and shiny. Ivan took pity in the wolf and gave him the tooth. The wolf was very grateful and decided to accompany Ivan to the castle of Koschei the Deathless. (This was where they knew the Firebird was imprisoned)_

_But the evil wizard, Koschei the Deathless had another prisoner: Princess Vasilisa, princess of incomparable beauty. The wolf knew some facts about the princess and he issued Ivan with this warning._

"_Do not look at her! She has been bewitched by Koschei the Deathless. He has turned her heart into wood, and hidden it so she could have no feelings. You will fall hopelessly in love with her, and she will never be able to return the feelings."_

_The wolf was not the bravest of animals; he left Ivan to go into the castle on his own. Without the wolf there to remind him, Ivan forgot all the warnings and fell deeply in love with Vasilisa._

_Now the prince had to master two difficult tasks: he had to rescue the Firebird and his princess. Before he had the chance to take the princess away, Koschei the Deathless appeared. He said that Baba Yaga, a terrible witch, had stolen the Firebird. Koschei the Deathless told Ivan that if he got the Firebird back from Baba Yaga, he would give Ivan the opportunity to choose between the princess and the Firebird. The wizard told Ivan how to find Baba Yaga, and how the Firebird was tied with a golden cord to Baba Yaga's crow, Vanka._

_Ivan set off to find the Firebird, riding on the wolf's back. When they found the witch's house, they saw that both Baba Yaga and the crow were fast asleep. Once again the wolf issued a warning to prince Ivan. _

"_Before you go, a word of warning. The Firebird will be fastened by a golden cord. Bring the Firebird, but leave the cord."_

_Of course Ivan forgot this warning, he went to get the Firebird, he was about to leave with the Firebird with the golden cord still tied to the it, when Vanka the crow wakes up and squawks and squawks. Baba Yaga also wakes up and now Ivan was captured._

_The wolf heard all this and went and fetched princess Vasilisa. Vasilisa pretended to be a pedlar woman and tricked Baba Yaga in to letting her into the house. When Baba Yaga and the crow were once again asleep, Ivan, the Firebird and princess Vasilisa ran away._

_They all went back to Koschei's castle. Ivan was then stuck. He had to choose between the Firebird and the princess. He would not be allowed back in his father's house if he did't bring back the bird, but how could he leave his beloved princess behind. Koschei (as he was truly evil) then tried to turn Ivan's heart into wood. Vasilisa saw this and suddenly burst into tears._

"_Stop! Stop that I tell you! Stop your crying!" shouted Koschei the Deathless._

_In an instance, Vasilisa realized where he had hidden her heart … in her tears. Koschei the Deathless died and Vasilisa's heart was no longer wooden. Ivan then told the Firebird that he was free, but the Firebird chose to come to the Tsar's castle with him._

_When they arrived, Ivan's horrible sister – princess Katooshka tried to prevent them showing the Firebird to the Tsar. She gave Ivan and Vasilisa two apples from the golden tree (she had poisoned them to try and catch the thief). Ivan and Vasilisa both died!_

_Now only the Firebird, who had promised to return a favor to Ivan, knew a solution. She flew to the fountain of life and therefore could return and revive the children with the magic water._

_The Tsar now noticed how he had mistreated Ivan and that Katooshka should be punished forever. He banished her to lead a pedlar's life. However, Ivan and Vasilisa also took pleasure in the thought of being free and jolly pedlars. Finally they all decided to become pedlars and lived happily ever after!"_

We sat there silently for a long time. "So, a Firebird is what exactly?"

He gave me a strange look, "seriously? I don't really know, my guess is a Phoenix, it looks like one."

Both of us looked down at the mural in my hands, it sure was pretty. "The tree looks like the one over your arm too, I haven't figured anything out about the flowers or the symbol yet. When I remembered that story, I came up to show you."

"What are we saying here? That I'm somehow connected to the Phoenix or the golden apple tree or hell even the fountain of life, or what?" I asked skeptically. My head was starting to hurt again. This was way too much for one day.

"Bella," he said, a little uncertain, then met my gaze, "I think you are a Firebird."


	28. Vampire 101

**Bella POV**

"Your joking, sorry to break it to you Jace, but I don't have wings, I'm not a pyromaniac, and quite frankly, I don't know jack all about the fountain of life or whatever," I said sighing heavily. It seemed like a possibility, but I didn't want to contemplate it because I knew nothing about Firebirds and if they knew anything about them, they would've told me. Considering that I'm some kind of Phoenix Firebird thing only opened up a whole new can of worms and only answered a single question, what I am. It was a start, but it just wasn't good enough for me.

"Look at the bright side B, being a Firebird, or Phoenix, if there is a difference, then it means you have untapped abilities. The most obvious one being fire, you may turn out to be our most useful weapon against them," he said calmly, sounding much more certain that I was this strange creature. Come on, seriously, I've never in my life thought I was anything but human. I've never magically turned into some weird mythical bird, never set anything on fire with my mind, never even dreamt of anything anything remotely related. Never even read a related book or really considered some weird magical pool of eternal life.

Wait, it would explain why I was so attracted to the Cullen's without realizing it, or even Jake. The Cullen's could live forever, and Jake could probably live a few extra hundred years. Aleera and her family would more or less live forever too. Was that why I always found my way to them? Was I really only intrigued by them in the first place because they were immortal, in one form or another? That didn't sit right with me, I hated the sound of that.

I dismissed that idea quickly, I wasn't interested in any of them as a whole, it was certain ones of them. I'd met Adam and Aleera at the same time, and barely looked at Adam. Same went for Edward and I.

"So what your saying is, if I am a Firebird, I'm like vampire kryptonite?" I said finally, more then a little doubtful. This all seemed rather far-fetched to me.

"Exactly," he said, grinning now.

I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly, "whatever, can we just go see if they've found anything yet?"

"Sure," he said standing and I rolled out of the bed. We both made for the door, "wait," I said quickly, and he glanced at me, "leave it here?"

He looked down at the old leather bound book in his arms and then raised his eyebrows at me, "thought you didn't believe it?"

"I don't-," I argued, and he gave me another unconvinced look, "maybe, I don't know, I just, want to look at it again. Later."

"Of course," he said, this time not teasingly, and set the book down on the dresser. As we left I couldn't help but look back at both the book and the mural. Both of them calling out for me to understand and read between the lines. I shook off the feeling, I had other things to worry about right now. Like getting my fucking girlfriend back.

**-xxxxx-**

We got downstairs, and then realized everyone was in the basement, so that where we went next. "Anything?" I asked hopefully. There expressions answered the question. I said nothing else and just went to sit in one of the chairs at the small table in the center of the room.

"We've frozen all there accounts, there is some money in all of them, and they'll be flagged and in turn we'll be alerted of their location and the camera feeds will be sent to us," Nate explained, when no one else knew what to say.

"That could be weeks from now, they could be doing anything to her," I said in frustration, and then turned to Adam, "There must be something we can do."

"At least they wont kill her," Connor said quietly.

"Your not helping," I snapped irritably.

"Bella, we don't have a lot of options. It may take a while to find them, but we will find them," Adam said slowly.

"Whatever," I grumbled, standing and exiting the room. Then the basement. Then the house. Then the driveway. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I just kept going. The guilt, regret and craving all over Aleera just made me keep walking.

**-xxxxx-**

I must've walked for several hours, until I ended up at some kind of gated warehouse. I hadn't really been thinking straight, I'd just been moving, thought of Aleera and god knows what would be happening to her plaguing my mind.

Several transports were lined up against the wall, and I found myself following a barely noticeable trail of blood. I had to climb over the barb wired fence and cut my left hand, but a weird part of me kept egging me on to go this way. No one seemed to notice me, it was rather late, but to be fair there weren't many people here. I counted half a dozen, all within the building and all looking like they had something better to do rather then continuously watch for teenage girls with weapons running around outside there windows.

I found four bodies laying between a dumpster, which hadn't surprised considering how big the trail of blood and drag marks had gotten. I tilted one of their heads to the side, seeing the very obvious bite marks. Vampires. Maybe even Kaylee and the Volturi. This was just too good to pass up.

I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing everyone back at the house. "Where are you?" Adam snapped angrily, "we've been looking for you for over an hour."

"I've got a lead, it's a warehouse that ships furniture, there are four-," I cut off feeling something small and hard press into my back and grimaced into the night air.

"Drop it," the gruff male voice ordered and I did so, and he stepped on my phone, effectively destroying it. I took my chance, grasping the gun and twisting it away from me, he pulled the trigger, a shot going off and hitting the wall of the building. I spun hard with my fist out, getting him hard enough in the side of the head to knock him off balance. He stumbled backwards and I looped my foot around his and tugged, sending him sprawling to the ground. As he moved to get back up, I brought the end of the pistol against his cheek and he hit the ground unconscious.

I looked around, and heard running, but I was pretty much backed up into a corner. I looked around and then jumped up, kicking off of the brick wall to get most force into to the leap and wrapped my hands around the escape later. I swung back, and my timing couldn't have been more perfect as two men came flying around the corner.

I released my hold on the rusted bars, flying forward and kicking one in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the other worker. I dropped, landing right next to them and kicked one straight in the face, and he fell onto his side unconscious. The other gripped my ankle and twisted it, but thanks to my training, instead of resisting and probably twisting my ankle, I gave into the pull and collapsed on my knees. I turned and struck out again, this time hard enough to knock him out.

I let out a breath, heart pounding and then shook out my now throbbing knuckles. I moved around the building, relieved to see the front door wide open. I stepped through, shivering at the warmth that hit me. I looked around, noting the sudden lack of power and moved towards the wall of the building. Knowing my luck I'd get lost in the maze of weird looking furniture. To be honest, I was expecting something much more sinister, maybe even some coats made of kittens.

I wonder how the Cullen's or even the Volturi had gotten them to go along with this kidnapping thing. Either a lot of money or a lot of threatening. And who the hell needs guns to protect furniture.

I heard foot steps and dropped low, spinning and aiming at the top of the building right as several more gun shots sounded and landed right above me. I took two shots, moving targets were far more difficult and got him in the hip. I shot at the same area, ignoring the echo and the anxiety that hit me, and watched as he fell forward, smashing his head off the rail, then collapsed.

"Four down two to go," I muttered, standing back up and moving even faster this time, this time keeping my gun out.

I eventually found the main office and one of the remaining men burst from the room, launching himself at me. The floor disappeared as he then threw the both of us into several wrapped chairs and a desk. Everything fell apart and I lost my breath in the collision and again when my head bounced off of the concrete.

I struck out again, and then leaned forward and headed butted him. I maneuvered us enough to get my knee up to my chest and I used whatever strength I could muster up and forced him off of me. Once he was back far enough I pulled both my knees to my chest and kicked out, sending him flying backwards and into the wall. He was high enough to hit the back of his head on the bottom of the railway and I couldn't tell if he was dead when he hit the ground. But to be fair, I didn't really care.

I saw someone emerge in my path and grabbed the first thing I could my hands on, the leg of one of the chairs and whipped it at him. Sadly, the end of the piece that wasn't jagged and all busted up was not the piece that got him in the forehead. He stood there disoriented and shook his head. Through his disconcertion I'd gotten up and as he lifted the gun again, I swung the leg of the desk, much thicker, like a bat and straight into his face.

Satisfied when he didn't get back up I moved for the office, only to freeze and spin at another gun shot. I watched an unaccounted for worker sway, gun pointed at me about a dozen feet to my right, before he dropped his knees and flopped over. Behind him stood Kade, arm extended and gun in hand, he was smirking, "you missed one."

I burst out laughing, heart pounding and completely exhilarated over the last few minutes. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

Adam and Brandon walked around the corner, "nice work, so what'd you find?"

"Four bodies out in the alley, vampires," I said going into the office.

"Guess there are more furniture burglars in Moscow then we thought," Kade said joining me in the room before others.

"It's not even brand name," I added, going towards the desk and looking through the papers with Adam.

"There probably manufacturing or moving drugs, Kade-," Adam started

"On it," Kade cut in, leaving the room instantly, to search the rest of the warehouse I guess.

Brandon just strolled around the desk and sat down at the computer to work his magic. "They have cameras," Adam said to Brandon, who just nodded slightly, not even looking around to see if he was screwing with him or not.

"They're last delivery was today, twelve hours ago to St. Petersburg, they may have arrived already. I don't think it's going anywhere else," Adam said absently.

"They've arrived, they did however make an unscheduled stop in Veliky Novgorod," Brandon muttered to us, still typing away, when we just stared at him in response he glanced at us, "there's a tracker in, which supports the drug theory."

I dropped the papers, they were pretty much useless. "Where is that exactly?" I asked frowning and turning to the world map, it didn't even have the place on it.

"It's on the route to Estonia, got the camera feeds for this afternoon?" Adam asked, a tad impatiently.

I surveyed Adam for a moment, wondering how his missing sister was effecting him. I hadn't really thought about the reaction everyone would have to it. Had any of them slept at all? They loved her as much as I did, though in my opinion that was debatable, I didn't think anyone could love that nut job as much as I did. But they all appeared to be very restless without their baby sister. It was good to know everyone was working there hardest, and that was saying something. I could re-cap all of the crazy shit they'd done and be here for days trying to sift through it all.

"Yeah, there up for you," he said distractedly.

"Wait, what's on the other side of Estonia?" I asked frowning, why did that feel so much like a red stop sign to me?

"To the left is Latvia, then there's the Gulf of Finland and then straight ahead across the Baltic Sea is-," I cut off Adam, and he scowled at me, he was really getting tired of everyone cutting him off.

"Sweden! There going to Sweden!" I said everything clicking in. "They told me a while back that they had a house in Sweden that they hadn't used in years."

"Which means trap," Kade said, having overhead from outside and re-joining us.

"Kade's right, they wouldn't take her to Sweden knowing full well they told you they have a residence there unless they wanted you to come," Brandon said, cutting off and looking at us.

"There," he said jutting his chin at the television screen in the top right corner. We all looked over to see none other then Edward, Kaylee and Demitri appear and stroll in like they owned the place.

"I found several kilos of cocaine as well," Kade added.

"Edward probably read one of their minds," I said letting out a huff of air.

"How'd you even end up all this way out here in the first place?" Brandon asked eyebrows raised as we exited the building.

"I don't know, I just started walking, I wasn't really paying attention," I admitted. I got lucky is what happened my mind reminded me slightly bitterly.

"Bella, I wouldn't chalk this up to getting lucky," Kade said softly, seeing the look on my face I guess.

"I assume you were thinking about Aleera?" Adam guessed.

"I'm always thinking about Aleera," I said unashamedly. I'm sure she was the same way, I wonder if she was starting to regret meeting me, damn was I bringing a lot of problems and pain into her life.

"Your bond with her brought you here, shit is that ever starting to come in handy. Your more psychic then the rest of us, all we do is keep coming back to life," Brandon said grinning at me. All of them couldn't have looked more relieved now.

I just shrugged and then grinned a little after tossing over the last hour or so in my mind. So maybe luck wasn't the only thing that was contributing to finding my girlfriend. "Excellent, we know there general destination. Sweden," I said thoughtfully. Yes, I was going to get my girlfriend or die trying.

**-xxxxx-**

Everyone was still moving fast to find the location of the Cullen house hold, but back accounts couldn't be traced that far back and there wasn't a whole lot to go on aside from Sweden. Though it was better then nothing. So i distracted myself by going over the mural and the fairy tale story over and over again. Until Jace interrupted me anyways. He plucked the book from my hand, snapping it shut and handed me a cup of coffee. I glanced around the room, realizing it was now late morning and I'd been sitting here for over six hours. That explained why i was so sore.

We sat silently, and i didn't need to look at my new brother to see that he probably looked as disheveled as i did. i doubted if anyone had slept. I may have dozed off, but i think I'd zoned out looking at the same page for an hour more then anything. "Jace, do you remember the night Aleera tossed me into the pool?"

He frowned, and then gave me a weird look, "yeah, why?"

"You guys made this big deal out of my being Edward's singer, then asked those weird questions about whether or not I'd ever want to be turned why?"

"Aleera didn't tell you?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"No, it never really came up," i said shrugging. It really hadn't, or at least not around me. I didn't really care anymore, i wasn't with Edward.

"It's a theory Adam and Aleera have. We've across singer relationships before. There very," he hesitated, thinking for an apt word, "unstable."

"Explain."

"It's more of an obsession," i quirked an eyebrow, as if i hadn't noticed that part of our not so slightly dysfunctional relationship. Especially now. "Its not as rare as you'd think, were not sure why there are singers. It's like a huge group of people, both turned and not, would've been attracted to each other for two reasons. The human, you, would find the creature fascinating, amazing even. The vampire, would find the human entrancing, mostly because of their blood. The vampire would constantly be attracted to this person, where the fascination on your end would dim over time, not for the other though, it would be continuous, endless, to the point where he'd always want you, regardless of whether you wanted them or not. Don't get me wrong, the love is real, to an extent. But it also isn't exclusive to just those two people."

"So your saying there are a bunch of people ou-."

"Vampires. Once your turned the bond will have died out, or once your dead, then you'd reverse and be attracted to the human. Sure you could still love one another, but that all depends on whether you, the human, stays themselves."

"Stays themselves?" i asked confused. This was like vampire 101 or something.

"I guess there's quite a bit Aleera neglected to mention. When a vampire changes, for obvious reasons, their general personalities flip flop, and they stay that way. Very hard to change or grow emotionally and mentally afterwards. So there either the exact same person they were when they died, or there entirely different."

"You don't know why were like this?" i asked confused.

"Actually, Connor has a theory about that," he said cringing a little.

"Go on."

"Breeding," he said bluntly, and i stared at him, the words not registering.

"As in," i let the words hang there when he nodded. "Well that's kind of fucked up."

"Yeah, no kidding. There species can't have children, but we have researched slightly unorthodox stories about woman getting pregnant with vampire children, and we've even heard several legends of a vampire woman getting pregnant. Though stories are well buried by the Volturi. All of them describe the singer bond being involved, but only on parent usually survives one way other the other."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. That was like saying my entire relationship on Edward wasn't all that real and he only wanted me for some half vampire baby mama. Jace said it himself, he doubted it both of us would live through something like that and i couldn't help but wonder how Edward would end up dead if i didn't. I could see why i would die, but why would he if i didn't?

"Wow," was all i could say, "so how does Aleera fit into all this?"

"it's not irresistible," he said bemused. "It's a choice, either give into the attraction or don't. In the end you chose your feelings for Aleera."

"Well it wasn't much of a competition," i said thoughtfully. Weird vampire attraction or not, i would always pick Aleera, even just on the principle that she'd never abandoned me.


	29. Feeding My Flame

_I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

**Bella POV**

"Were going to need a better plan just going in guns blazing, someone will get killed," Adam said, as everyone re-joined us in the main room.

"What does that mean, what'd you have in mind?" I asked frowning. The longer this brainstorming took, the longer it would take to get Aleera back. Wow, I thought in disbelief, I was a one track mind right now. Was I always like this?

"Jace has explained his theory about you being a Firebird," Nate explained.

"Is that the same thing as a Phoenix?" Kade cut in confused, everyone looked to me.

"How the hell should I know? This is a dead end theory guys. None of us knows a single thing about these bird creatures, and it's a flimsy theory at that," I said in frustration. Were they really going to insist on using me as some great big secret weapon? This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You can't deny that your not human. We need to tap into that, once we do, we'll know for sure what you are. But for now we need to assume that your our best shot at getting her back," Jace said giving me an exasperated look.

"Well, I don't know what to fucking to do, so by all means, walk me through it," I snapped angrily. This was stupid. Really stupid. Exponentially stupid.

"Well for one we aren't going anywhere near that home until we come up with a safe plan. I get the feeling they may try and turn her, probably under Kaylee's suggestion," Connor said, glancing at me apologetically. I said nothing to that, I knew it was a possibility but I didn't want to think about it.

"It'll be a lot of vamps, so they'll need a secluded area next to a large city, so probably Stockholm. I'll search the area and see what I can find," Nate said, standing and leaving as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Bella I wanted to show you something, we'll have to go downtown to see this book I looked up," Connor said after a moment of silence. All of us trying to think of some way to get Aleera without anyone actually dying, or me mostly, considering they'd all come back to life. I'd never really understood why it was so hard for them to live even just fifty years one lifetime. I understood now though. They were constantly in danger and the possibility of dying by the end of the day was something they probably discussed at the breakfast table.

"Show me what?" I asked frowning.

"There's a pretty decent library under a museum, it's a private collection of course, so we'll need to break in. But I think there may be some books in there with pictures of your markings a few of them, the section on mythology is small, but several of our books we've gotten from there," Connor explained, and I didn't miss the confused look Jace gave him. Connor looked at Adam and then to Jace, "Remember?"

"No, I know what he's talking about good thinking. Damn B, you couldn't have picked the perfect place to train in," Brandon agreed, nodding in an impressed manner.

"Okay, might as well go now then," Adam said indifferently. I had to agree, I couldn't do much, the pros were already in the room doing everything they could do. I was shit out of ideas and hunting down something that could help me figure out what's wrong with me was better then sitting around and being bitter.

"I'll go with you guys," Jace said, and Adam just nodded once as the three of us left the house.

It hadn't really occurred to me until afterwards that something off was going on. I was ultra focused on Aleera, to be fair I hadn't thought of much aside from her. Hadn't even thought about the fact that I was adopted. It made a certain amount of sense but it was quite hard to believe. Maybe it just hadn't sunken in yet.

We drove for about fifteen minutes before stopping outside of a small little museum near the outskirts of the city. It was an older looking building much like the Tretyakov Gallery, which gave me a small slice of hope. The mural I'd come across was somewhat helpful, but it really wasn't much of a clue. Okay, maybe it was, but I remained skeptical until I saw some proof that I was some all-amazing mystical bird.

"There isn't any security here," I muttered to myself as we all climbed out of the car, hope dimming all over again.

"Because witches own the building, they don't like us much, there's probably spell work or something, we'll be careful," Connor assured me, sounding unusually optimistic. I wasn't worried, these guys have gotten out of worse.

"So what are witches like?" I asked casually as we walked around to the back entrance and Connor began to pick the lock on the door.

"Angry mostly, great when it comes to hexes, especially the elemental stuff," Jace said shrugging.

"So were going through a witches private library, witches that coincidentally like to hex people," they just nodded, "guys, that's a recipe for disaster," I said incredulously. They weren't this reckless were they? Though it would explain their death rate.

"We'll be fine, we survived the Lochness Monster of Brazil didn't we?" Connor retorted rolling his eyes at me.

The door clicked open, and we each silently stepped through the threshold and again I got a wave of something that resembled the intuitions way of saying 'run like hell'. Great, now even my gut was telling me this was a bad idea. I glanced at their relaxed expressions, and sighed. These two were clueless.

We got to a basement rather quickly, which only increased my worry and not because they knew exactly where to go, but just the feel of descending down the stairs. It was ominous then anything and I searched myself for both some courage and a boost for my senses and came up high and dry. Maybe I should've taken everyone's advise and slept for a while. Too late now.

We got to the end of the staircase, which I couldn't help but be reminded of a medieval castle staircase, with the stone walls and steps and the twisting it did on the way down. Connor bent down to start picking the lock and I frowned, "Move," I ordered and he stood up confused. I stepped forward, took a deep breath and kicked at it as hard as I could next to the door knob. It crashed open, splinters of old wood flying all over the place in the process.

"Someone's impatient," Jace muttered, and I flipped him off in response. He chuckled, each of us splitting up to search the room.

Again, the floors and walls were stone, and there were no windows, but I could see two more doors at the other end of the room. I paused, surveying the room in thought. There were about rows upon rows of musty smelling old book cases and it would take forever to get through. Then that feeling washed over me and I could've screamed and did a celebratory dance that we'd come to the right place.

As if silk wrapped around my left arm, I felt it tug and gave into the pull instantly. It guided me down the remaining three steps and into the maze, eventually losing myself in it. But it didn't matter when the feeling had gotten so enormous that by the time I'd arrived I had found exactly what we'd been searching for.

The book cases were high, going about eight or nine feet tall and there were seven shelves. I reached out, but none of them felt right until I got to the third bottom row. I sat down Indian style, the first book I pulled out was practically humming. It was small, and possibly about four hundred pages long, with no title or even a name. Which didn't surprise me when I opened it up. It was a Journal.

I raised my hand, practically caressing the page as I stared down at the cursive writing. Now I knew why the mural had called to me. Inside the name Yelena Dmitrievna Polenova's name sat there on that very first page. Under it, as clear as day, I Am The Firebird.

"Wow," I murmured, flipping open the first page and then paused before finishing it. It was basically talking about her twelfth birthday and how her mother had given her this journal. But it had nothing in it about being the Firebird, so I guess that meant she hadn't learned that until later on in her life.

I set the book down, noting two other journals, both with very different names. One was from Egyptian woman named Nafretiri Atallah, and another woman who was Irish by the name of Einin Darcy. I guess it was safe to say Firebirds were female. I set both those down in my bag, overly careful for some reason. Well maybe not some reason. It was would stand to reason that I would be paranoid about this. I had no other way of discovering who I was and this was pretty much all I had to go on.

I grasped the other two books, setting one down and flipping the larger of the two open. On the front of the book were my markings. I traced them with my index finger, momentarily enthralled with the grooves it made, as if the cover were wax and they'd been etched in. Who knows maybe they were.

I flipped open the page, the words weren't in English, kind of look a like some weird code language. "Oh you have got to be joking," I muttered in disbelief. More unknown languages. "Fuck me."

I flipped through the pages for a while, coming across pictures and illustrations of things that looked and felt familiar, but weren't. As if I'd been there or seen them before in another life time, but I couldn't rule it out.

"Well I guess that settles it," I muttered, rubbing the back of my now aching neck and looking around for the other two. I must've been sitting here for at least fifteen minutes, and the library wasn't that big.

So why haven't they found me yet? I stood up quickly, almost knocking the books to the ground but caught them before they could make noise. I knew better then to call out for them and give away my location, but that didn't mean I wasn't panicking inside now.

I shoved the other two books in there, pulling out my switch blade and then pulled the bag up and around my body in case I had to run. I began edging my way through the small stretch, suddenly wishing I had my invisible guiding hand to lead me out of here. Sadly, I did not.

I crept along silently, noting the non-existent sound of my brothers. Strange that I hadn't noticed I'd taken to calling them my brothers as well. I bit my lip, taking a deep calming breath. Then a strange thick whip like sound broke the air.

"What-?" I turned, and then dropped low as green flames flew straight over my head. I watched it slam straight into a book case, and ashes exploded with little flecks of flame before dying out. "The hell," I finished and when I heard the one it came from straight over me.

I rolled, but not in time for it skim my shoulder. I cried out, stumbled up, and grimaced as my left shoulder blade seared painfully. It was as if the fire was still there. "Not fake fire," I muttered, turning and then running.

I didn't make it far before the next flaming fire ball launched itself at me. I dropped low and kept moving, even as my chin smashed off of the rough uneven stony ground. I grunted, rubbing my jaw as I staggered back up and continued to run. But I couldn't deny that I might be running in circles.

"Fuck it," I muttered. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and concentrated on everything but myself. It was hard to explain, I mean, how do you feel everything at once without feeling yourself? It was something that got me every time Adam shouted it at me. But it wasn't something you thought out, it was just something you did. Like opening an invisible door that makes the worlds gravity shift for you.

My eyes shot open and I could just feel the next ball of lethal flame flying straight at me. I didn't think about anything though. I just acted. I jumped upwards, leaning slightly, and kicked off of one shelf on angle, and then kicked off of the shelf several feet higher, and then kicked off of the previous one again until I was left standing on the top of the bookcase.

I looked around and then realized four of those stupid flaming balls of fire were directed at me in different directions. I looked around, about to drop to the ground when I realized the ground was covered in flames.

I guess I understood what elemental hexes were now. I looked up and jumped, barely managing to grasp the old fashioned chandelier. I glanced around, seeing the door almost straight ahead, only a little to the left.

"Connor! Jace!" I called out, and lifted my body up as the four balls collided all at once right below me. The flames licked at my back a little and I cringed when I smelt singed hair. As they flickered out I dropped, and then hoping the fire was across the entire room I forced my body back and forth to get some momentum and then let go and flew forward.

I flew down a small cleared path and then rushed for the door only for what looked like a wave of fire crashed into another wave right in front of it. I turned to go in a different direction and then cried out falling backwards and throwing my arms out as a huge wave descended on me.

Then it just froze.

Heart pounding, I must stayed like that for a good two minutes before looking at my own hands. They weren't doing anything special from this angle, but I could almost see the vines moving and twisting back and forth a little. I suddenly twice as exhausted as I had when I'd gotten here.

Now I felt like an idiot. Why hadn't I done that before the fire ruined a perfectly good coat and blouse? I swallowed thickly, voice dry and irritated, before sitting up slowly, still pushing out a little with my mind. I tried to keep focused and with an unsteady deep breath I used all of the mental strength I had for the moment in a sort of push.

If I didn't know any better I could hear what sounded like an elastic band snapping. The fire went flying backwards and all of the flames before me evaporated. I felt something slide down my upper lip and I pressed my hand to my face. I had a nosebleed and my head hurt far worse then I'd ever felt before.

I didn't waste the opportunity and ran from the basement. Jace and Connor were waiting side by side out by the car. "You assholes," I shouted angrily.

They gave me ridiculous innocent looks and I couldn't help it when I lunged for Connor and swung at him, getting him in the cheek. "Calm down, we knew you could handle it," Jace grumbled as he struggled to pull me off of him.

"Handle it? You let me walk into a freaking trap! And you left me there!" I said shoving Jace off of me. I took a deep breath, seething on the inside. "What is it with you guys and trying to kill me to prove a point?"

"It worked didn't it?" Connor asked, standing up and rubbing his cheek as he scowled at me, "nice hit by the way."

"Screw you!"

**-xxxxx-**

"I think I'm a Firebird," I admitted to the main room as I entered the house, feeling a little foolish, and yet still feeling like this was a dream somehow. I felt like some kind of weight had been lifted, an unanswered question finally solved. I wish Aleera were here to celebrate with me.

"Told you so," Jace said teasingly from behind me, everyone had been waiting expectantly, aside from Nate anyways.

I looked down at my palms, one completely blank and the other with it's intricate and otherworldly flowers embedded in it. Someone put there arm on my left shoulder, and I looked back at Connor who was giving me a warm welcoming smile. "Congratulations Bella, welcome to the family of freaks. I hope you enjoy it, because you can never get away."

"Yeah, I'm sure death couldn't even save you now," Adam added cheerfully. I couldn't help it, I smiled. Because now I really did feel like I belonged with these guys, even Adam had accepted me as part of the family. This was my family, and as with the rest of them, blood didn't matter when all we had was each other. I guess it really was us against the world.

"Get some rest, we'll work on your recent discovery later, come up with a decent plan," Kade said giving me a smile, "Aleera would proud you know, about who you are. She always knew you were one of a kind."

I just smiled, still completely spent and with a migraine that could only be fixed with an aspirin the size of Texas.

I ascended the stairs, when i heard my cell phone ring just down the hall. I knew it wasn't Aleera, though a part of me hoped it was. Aleera was probably locked down pretty tightly. I flipped open the phone, and froze at Edward's voice. "Hello Bella."

"Um, hi?" i asked confused, then my rage snapped like a flame. And all of the power in the room sizzled out. It had surprised the hell out of me, but it shouldn't have. I'd ignited something inside of me. Power. "I want Aleera back Edward, you'll regret taking her."

"What a coincidence because i want you back. As soon as you turn yourself over to me and join the family you rightfully belong to, we'll let her go, you have two days," then the line went dead. I must've stood there staring into space for quite a while, a plan forming in my mind. It was a good plan.

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

Peeling off my clothes slightly dazed i moved towards the mirror, wondering if my new abilities extended to healing as well, i did. The wound had vanished, and the markings remained as if they had never been compromised in the first place. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked liked crap, and even a bit relieved. I knew what I was and better, soon I would get to tell the girl of my dreams in person, I would have Aleera back soon and i would make every vampire regret having even heard of me.

I smiled half heartedly at myself, without much thought, whispering, "I, Isabella Swan, am a Firebird." As if on cue both of my irises lit up in gold and red flames. Strange how the eyes always somehow hold the answers and clues to what you are.

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_


	30. Into The Lions Den

_You, looked at me as you walked in the room _

_Like the red sea, you split me open _

_Somehow I knew these wings were stolen _

_All you did was save my life _

_All you did was save my life _

_Pulled me out of that flat line _

_Put the heartbeat back inside _

_I'm not dying _

_All you did was get me through _

_I owe every breathe to you _

_Heart and soul unparalyzed _

_All you did was save my life _

"And you said walking into a hexed basement was a bad idea," Jace said in disbelief.

"It'll work," I insisted. "Just trust me."

"Were supposed to be doing this as a team, not you being some great big hero," Nate said frowning deeply. We'd been going around in circle over this.

"Your going to piss off Aleera," was all Adam said, after having watching all of us argue for the last ten minutes over this. The rest of us had been waiting for him to comment or say 'no', because, all things considered, he was in charge and I still needed there help to carry out my slightly wild plan. So when it seemed like Adam was actually considering my idea, everyone had started to try and talk me out of this.

"Good, it'll make us even for her pissing me off about not telling me the not so little detail that I was freaking adopted," I said in a pointed clipped tone, taking a deep breath to avoid shouting. It was my nerves, we would be leaving in an hour or so, and in my opinion the sooner or the better. Nate had found their location after everyone had gotten some sleep, apparently he'd been up all night. Either way, picking a fight over there lack of sharing was not going to help right now.

Adam just narrowed his eyes at my accusatory tone, everyone else frowning a little. They weren't always big on secrets, at least not as far as I could tell. No one in the room spoke for a moment as the air thickened immensely.

"Bella, it's one thing to push around fire for a few seconds. What your suggesting after no training or any of how to control whatever abilities you may have will only have one of three guaranteed results. One, you'll hurt yourself or end killing yourself under the strain, two; you'll kill everyone close by, you could be a ticking time bomb for all we know, which means you could injure civilians in the process. Or three; nothing happens and shit hits the fan, which could still result in someone getting badly hurt," Connor, sounding utterly reasonable and his theories did make sense. But I didn't care. As long as Aleera wasn't stuck there forever.

"I heal fast, I know that already, at least I did yesterday, I don't know, it was confusing. You guys wont actually die, what's the big issue. If someone else has a plan they'd like to throw onto the table, by all means," I said gesturing at them to be open with the rest of us. Everyone went silent, and the air became reluctantly accepting. I'd won.

"This is not going to end well," Jace said sighing heavily and sitting backwards as if he were tired, everyone just nodded there agreement, myself included. It was a good plan, but it was also a plan that could quickly back fire.

"Kade, make the flight arrangements to Tyreso, were going to take a private flight and use the Perrson alias," Kade nodded, exiting the room. Adam then turned to me, "We will not be leaving until you make me believe you can accomplish what you've set out to do."

**-xxxxx-**

I knew Adam was harsh before, but I hadn't expected how aggressive he would be right away. Didn't even give me a moment to breathe. The guy took us an abandoned building outside of the city and took us up on the roof, which had sky lights everywhere, and he didn't look surprised about it either. He then proceeded to destroy every window on the roof, which just left the metal beams, which was only a foot wide. He made me take my coat off and faced off with me, holding a bow and a sheath for arrows nestled on his back. The arrows didn't look all that sharp, but I wouldn't be surprised if they could still do damage.

"Controlling fire isn't the problem, I'm more concerned about you starting a mass forest fire. So I want you to figure out how to not get burned while dousing the fire. You will have six seconds after each shot. If you take over six seconds I will cause the beam your standing on to shake, that's a nine story drop onto concrete and glass, so keep focused and try to keep your gravity under control."

Oh this was just going to suck.

**-xxxxx-**

It took three hours to get the fire thing right, thankfully I hadn't put up an argument, I was just going to wing it once I got Aleera out of there. It triggered on panic and fear, so I'd imagined strolling onto a piece of property filled with bloodthirsty vampires may cause some fear.

By the time we went home, I knew without a doubt I needed a haircut before I even looked in the mirror. I was covered in blood, ash and soot, my clothes had burn holes everywhere and I couldn't get the smell of burning flesh and singed hair out of my mind. But I couldn't have been more pleased that we were leaving.

I showered and changed, finding my way back downstairs and everyone else was packed and ready. Well not packed so much as carrying a lot of heavy artillery. The trip was a blur mostly. Adam ordered me to sleep and eat, along with the rest of us, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how bossy he could sound sometimes.

As I drifted to sleep I found myself smiling a little. In just a few short hours Aleera would be safe and sound. I could now manipulate fire for short periods of time. The longest I was able to hold onto to the flames was six minutes, when I start to get dizzy, nauseous, my nose bleeds quite heavily and I see spots. At seven I black out, and I couldn't have been more relieved that one of us had expected that because I had fallen right off that beam, and thankfully, Adam had attached himself to a harness so that he caught me before I'd even fallen two stories down. Though apparently the flames just evaporate when I passed out.

Neither of us had bothered to question whether I could start a fire or not, but I also got the feeling I would quickly lose control if I created my own flames. I'd learned a long time ago to trust my gut.

When we landed in Tyreso, and they all suited up before we'd landed. Unsurpisingly I heard Connor knock out the pilot. No wonder why they'd asked for a plane like this. "Give me your palm," Brandon instructed, holding another of the guns that inserted those weird square metal things. I frowned, and then flinched when he pressed it to the base of my thumb, I hated that thing. "We don't know where they are exactly, so we'll need to track you. Push down on it three times when you've got her."

"And Bella?" Adam said, giving me a steely look that meant I wasn't to disobey whatever he was about to say, "this is a rescue mission. Keep your anger in check and your focus on getting Aleera out of there. We don't need any complications. Once we re-group and we know Aleera is in good condition we'll plan some kind of strategy to deal with all of them. Do you understand?"

"Now, when you give the signal, it'll be approximately ten to eleven minutes before Connor shows up. At the same time Adam, Jace and Brandon will be creating the distraction ten miles north of your location," we'd gone over all of this before, but I was glad to have it imprinted in my brain. I was worried I would freeze up within the next little while. The distraction, which turned out to be the three of them dropping fresh blood at some point on several bikes. Not a whole lot of blood, but enough to get some attention. Then they would lead them far away enough that it'll take some time before they all circle back, and by then, hopefully we'd be in the clear, in the plane and headed towards them.

"Yeah," I said a little breathlessly, this was it. This was my chance to finally prove I wasn't weak anymore, that I was as much as an asset to them as Nate was good with computers. he had tech skills, I was a human ball of flames, maybe.

I took my usual guns, sliding one under my back waist band and in another holster strapped to my shin, concealed by my boots. I took a deep breath and then exited the plane. It hadn't occurred to me until now just how many holes were in my plan.

**-xxxxx-**

I took another breath, noting the huff of air that fell from my lips. It was cold out tonight, but I felt kind of warm and snug on the inside, another Firebird plus I suppose. As I began strolling around town I let my thoughts wander without getting too distracted. I wonder if my being a Firebird had any downsides. Would I need to worry about Aleera being too close to me now? Sure they healed a bit faster then the average human, but they were basically still human. They bleed like humans, eat like humans, die like them, they just happen wake up right after.

I couldn't wait to see her, I couldn't get her face out of my mind. The look of panic, hurt and confusion on her face as I'd stormed out of the house I'd had the last time I saw her. I would fix this. I wouldn't let that argument be the last one we had. I'd be strong like she was, even though I was kind of terrified. I wasn't used to walking into things alone, and here I'd walked right into the lions den with little to no back up. I felt oddly naked again.

I also couldn't deny how great it felt knowing that they'd trusted me to do this on my own, well sort of on my own. It was an odd feeling, knowing that everyone was depending on me to more or less save the one person that seemed to hold this family together, Raytheon then to just stay alive.

I also couldn't help but wonder if Kaylee could've been in this position if things had gone differently. The idea of Aleera never crash landing into my life at my weakest moment and picking me up was kind of disturbing. Who knows where I'd be without her right now. Probably with Edward, which I'm sure back in my zombie days would've seemed like a miracle, now it just seemed like a punishment. Yeah, despite how Aleera ended up in my life, I would never wish her away.

"Hello love," I tried not to show my total disdain for Edward as I turned to him. As if he still had the nerve to address me as 'love'.

"Edward," my not so subtle displeasure bleeding through my voice. "Where is she?"

"At home of course, she's rather difficult to be around," I could just imagine how crazy she'd be driving them all.

I smirked a little, "she has her moments. I want to see her."

"Have you agreed to my terms, to be with me?" he asked hopefully.

I gave him a faint smile, "would I be here otherwise?" Edward held out his hand for me and despite my nausea at the situation, I took it.

Edward led us down a sidewalk before leading me through a short alleyway. Another feeling of danger settled on me and I tensed when several people appeared in front of us. Kaylee, and two other Volturi members. "What is this?" I asked, rage bubbling already. Adam had warned me about anger, said it might cause a problem, so I took a not so helpful deep breath.

"It's necessary love," was all he said, revealing yet another syringe. You know, I was really starting to hate this guy.

**-xxxxx-**

I blinked, feeling quite groggy and looked around as my vision blurred painfully. I rubbed my forehead, stomach churning as I recalled the last few moments before I'd collapsed in a drug induced sleep. I also noted the lack of my weapons, coat and boots. They'd searched me, I had been hoping they wouldn't, but I wasn't stupid enough to think they weren't suspicious. I wonder where my stuff is, I should get it all back before shit hits the fan. They'd even taken my goddamn lighter, thankfully, I had one hidden away in my bra.

"You've been unconscious for about thirty minutes, It'll take some time for the grogginess to dissipate," Carlisle's smooth welcoming voice said, "though I'm surprised such a heavy dose wore off so fast."

I blinked, focusing on the people in the room. "Where am I?" I asked, looking from Aro's stony expression, to Edward's elated one, Kaylee's smug look and Esme's warm one. The rest of the Cullen's were not here, which led me to believe they weren't in on this, at least not this part. But were they in Tyreso? I doubted that as well, they would've wanted to be here when I woke up, to smooth things over probably.

"Home," Edward's annoying voice broke in.

I tried not to glare, "right, I want to see Aleera before anything happens."

"We believe it's best to turn you first," Aro said suddenly cheerfully.

"I don't care about what you think. I want to see that Aleera is still alive before I do anything willingly. I swear to god if anyone bites me before I see her, then the moment I wake up I will set everyone on fire in this room and don't underestimate me because I can," I said coldly, keeping my gaze locked with Edward's.

He sighed heavily, as if I was acting like a difficult child and straightened up. "Alright, follow me," I stood, unpleased when Kaylee followed behind us. I didn't like having my back to her but I was supposed to be complacent here.

"Why would you get tattoo's? There disgusting, you look like a criminal," Edward wondered, staring at my left arm in distaste.

"Maybe because now I am a criminal?" I countered in a dismissive voice. No need for him to get suspicious. Then for kicks I added, "Aleera drew it for me."

As per usual the house they lived in was extravagant and I couldn't help but imagine what type of house Aleera and I would have when this was all over. It would be a while before our life finally started.

Edward led us down into the basement, and I counted off four other vampires, which meant there was probably twice as many in the area. That was a relief, they were underestimating us and we could use that to our advantage, they thought we could be found just by sniffing us out, luckily, we had roof tops on our side. I'm sure they'd already guessed that I might not come alone, so I assumed he had people searching the area, but again, they weren't looking, they were waiting for my signal.

As we got to the bottom of the steps, where we'd already gone through two heavily locked and guarded doors, I felt the inside of my right hand. The disk was still there, they really had no idea what these guys were capable of doing.

I felt my heart stop and my body flared up as we neared her. She was barely awake, she was covered in bruises and cuts and it looked like she'd gone five rounds with a brick wall and lost. I clenched my jaw tightly, resisting the urge to rush towards her. "Bella?" she asked confused, and then I realized why she looked so out of it. She probably spent a lot of time as drugged up as they could keep her without killing her.

"Hello Aleera," I said evenly. "I'm glad to see your okay," I sighed as if sad, a part of me was but only because I wanted to wrap my arms around her, kiss her, tell her I loved and that everything would be okay and couldn't do that just yet.

I turned to Edward, "I'd like to say goodbye, then we can leave? Say Paris?" I asked smiling at him. He was a lot more gullible then I thought if he was actually buying all this. I could tell Kaylee didn't.

"What?" Aleera voice asked in disbelief.

"That would be fantastic," he leaned down, pressing his lips to my own and I forced down my discomfort and lifted my body up to deepen the kiss. I felt horrible for doing this to Aleera, but I needed to make things seem at least half believable. I risked a glance at Aleera who had the scariest look on her face that I'd seen yet. She looked down right murderous.

Finally he released me and I caught my breath, ignoring Aleera's furious staring and glared when Kaylee spoke. "My friend, I think it's wise to turn Bella before you go anywhere."

"I don't see how that's any of your business, I ain't spending eternity with you," I said coldly, turning to Edward, "before Barbie over here opened her mouth. I was going to discuss this with you privately, but I thought you could change me in Paris, maybe have a little family gathering to marry."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aleera's voice cut in, thick and heavy from the drugs. "Have you lost your mind?" she asked angrily, and we of course ignored her, which probably only pissed her off more. I couldn't blame her for not connecting the dots properly, but I hoped she could at least fight off the morphine or whatever when our rescue arrived. I hated to say it, but we may need the extra help and she was their best fighter.

He thought this over, "is that something you would want so soon, marriage I mean?"

"Of course, the sooner we can start our life together the better," I said brightly. "I miss the normalcy we had. Aleera and her friends are just one long roller coaster ride. It's exhausting."

"I see, well, yes, I'll prepare everything, you have five minutes. We'll leave her here and when the morphine wears off she can return to her brothers. We'll be long gone by then."

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Aleera shouted and I cringed internally.

"Good, I don't want them to come looking for me," I said reasonably. This felt so wrong on so many levels. Kaylee gave me a suspicious look, but followed behind Edward as they ascended up the stairs.

"Edward if you take Bella anywhere I will hunt you and your entire family down, and skin you alive slowly and painfully!" Aleera shouted yet again as they disappeared up the steps. Neither of them at all worried about her threats. I would be, she followed through and I did not want to be around for anyone getting skinned.

As the door audibly clicked shut, I cased the room, seeing absolutely nothing to help us get out. After a couple of seconds I turned to find her waiting for me to look at her, "What the fuck Bella?" Aleera slurred, eyes glassy but still managing to look threatening. Or maybe I just knew what she was capable of.

"Don't concern yourself with me right now, let's talk us," I said a little loudly, advancing on her. I knelt down next to her, setting the tight chains around her wrists. She was on some thin looking mattress, and that was basically it.

I lifted my hands to her face and she gave me the oddest look, as if she couldn't really understand what was happening. I pushed the hair from her face, and kissed the bruise forming under her eye. "What's happening? Where is everyone" She whispered confused.

"What do you think is happening? And everyone is exactly where they need to be," I said calmly, showing her my right palm and pressing down on it three times. She stared at it, not recognizing it at first. Realization dawned on her and I pressed my finger to my lip. "You'll be just fine and I will be too," I wasn't sure what to say when they could hear every word I was saying and still sound comforting, but could you blame me? I'd never done this before, not really. "Sleep now, and when you wake up, this all be over."

I stood back up, stomping down the urge to look back at her as I ascended the stairs. I had about ten minutes before they got to us. "May I use the restroom?" I asked Edward as soon as the door shut behind me, "before we leave?"

"Actually, Aro's made it clear that he prefer if you were turned," Edward said frowning. "Once your awake we'll leave, Carlisle and Esme have departed to hunt during the first several hours of your transition."

"Wait, what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You did agree to be turned once you said goodbye to Aleera," Kaylee said in a sing song voice. Fine, if they want to play by those rules, I'll get this show on the road. I took a deep breath, holding Edward's gaze as I channeled my gravity and centered myself. Here we go.

I slipped my hand under my bra, pretending to adjust it as I gripped the little white red light waiting for me. Turning to Kaylee I said, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

I set the little flame, and she looked amused until I tilted it under my hand, which then caught fire. "Bella what-," I rushed Kaylee, and she didn't move at all she was so shocked. I pressed my palm to her face, keeping as much control over the fire as possible and she screamed as I seared it into her brain, her eyes engulfing in flames, and she shoved me off of her. I threw my palms out in an upwards slant and she went flying through the back door. She didn't resurface but I hadn't had my hands on her long enough to kill her.

I turned to Edward, "what have they done to you?"

"All this time it never occurred to you that I may already be less then human?" I asked with a cold smirk, letting my eyes burn with flames as well just to add for effect.

I could see the fear in his own and he stepped back slightly, afraid of the death that my eyes promised. "I told you, you were going to regret taking Aleera from me. You should've stayed out of it," I took the flames from my palm, forming a ball between my open hands and then let it burst twice its size before shoving it at him. It hit him hard, square in chest, launching him backwards and into the basement door, denting it.

He jumped back up, a gaping hole in his shirt and I smirked a little more, seeing the cracked skin, reminding me of porcelain about to break. "That's enough, I don't want you plan to accomplish, but she is as good as dead now," he vowed.

"It's enough when I say it is, I'm not yours and I never will be!" I shouted furiously.

His next words were cliche, "If I can't have you no one can." But again, expected, he wasn't very creative which was ironic considering he composed some pretty good music. He rushed me, but I anticipated it, side stepping and struck out, sending him crashing into a hallway table.

I flicked the little lighter again, grabbing onto the flames as soon as he barreled into me, sending us crashing into the living room and over a coffee table. I felt glass cut into my back and pushed whatever sting it caused to the back of my mind. I jumped back up, as he faced me, he struck out this time. I barely managed to reach out in time to catch his arm. I kept hold of it, and then punched him. He staggered back a little, and I jumped up and kicked him in the chest, sending him through the living room window.

I turned and rushed for the basement door. This time Aro appeared and I couldn't have been more pleased to see him. I didn't slow down, only sped up. He turned as I collided with him, sending both of us crashing down the basement steps.

I landed awkwardly and rolled onto my back, world tilting a little. Aro grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the concrete walls hard enough to make my ears bring and my head throb horribly. I could hear Aleera in the background shouting and swearing, but everything was starting to blur as I struggled to breathe. I twisted mind numbing a little, panic settling in my chest as I began to pass out, which wasn't helping the logical part of my brain function.

I coughed out a weird sound that must've been a mix between a coffee machine and a dying cat. Everything was going dark, so much for being trained. Then I felt something flicker in my vision, something that I was instantly drawn to. Fire. I reached out, locking onto Aleera's who gotten her hands on the lighter. How did she know what that was for?

I grasped onto the flame, struggling to pull it towards me and as I did so Aro said something along the lines of "not dead yet". A moment later my skull smashed into the concrete even harder then the first time and I lost control of the fire. It exploded across the room as if someone set off a bomb, Aleera cried out, Aro and I bounced off the wall in the blast and I hit the ground in a heap.

When I finally came to it was because Aro had pounced on me, but a second later Aleera appeared, colliding with him so hard she managed to even move me. I twisted as they both flew off of me and into the wooden staircase, causing it collapse over them in the process.

I stumbled up, visions blurring a little and I couldn't resist the urge to press my hand to the back of my head. Then entire back of my head was just soaked, and a spark of fear shot through me when my hand came back covered in thick red blood. "Oh," I said quietly, dizziness washing over me.

I heard a snap ripping sound, kind of like glass shattering, or being pulled apart and I glanced over to see that Aleera had managed to break Aro's right arm. I turned, diving for the lighter and caught the flames the second it flared to life. I stood back up, "hold him," I ordered, rushing them. He saw my eyes blazing, freezing in horror for a second before panic set in. He flipped both of them and when they both caught back up, he was up before her and back handed her with his last functioning arm. The hit was hard too, right across the side of her face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

As he turned to me, I'd already reached him, pressing both of my palm to each side of his face and letting the fire overwhelm me, before sending it through my body, through my arms, to my palms and straight into him. His eyes lit with fire, in the same way as Kaylee's had, but it didn't fall out of their eyes like it did mine. I'd wanted it inside of them after all. He howled, and as soon as he lifted his arm, Aleera reappeared behind him, twisted his arm behind his back and knocking him to his knees. I never lost focus, and refused to release my grip on his face until I knew his body would never be able to put it's self back together in a thousand years. Halfway through the burning my nose had started to bleed again, a clear sign that I had reached my limit.

When I finally released him, his body fell to the side, and I swallowed thickly before looking up at Aleera. Would she be angry with me? Would she be afraid of me? "And you say I'm the crazy one," she said, a wide relieved smile on her face, lifting her hand to cup the side of my face. She brought me closer to her, pressing a hard demanding kiss to my lips.

I returned the kiss just as passionately, letting my love and all the pain I'd felt while she was away just pour into it freely. It ended all too quickly in my opinion, but we still had the issue of actually escaping. She took my hand, leading us to the steps and both of us jumped the distance up to the door.

"Plane?" she questioned, looking much more like the girl I loved then a prisoner and I smiled and nodded once. "You think you can set the doors and living room on fire?"

I nodded once more, flicking my close to empty lighter again. Once everything was sufficiently on fire she led us upstairs and into the master room, I briefly wondered how she knew where everything was. I had no more fire to use too, that little lighter clearly wasn't enough. But everyone was kind of draining me and my movements were starting to slow. My gravity was back, but at least we were almost home free.

She kicked opened the doors to the balcony before glancing at me, she must've read the questioning look on my face because she answered me, "Kaylee tried to seduce me, didn't pan out well."

I raised my eyebrows, not entirely pleased with this little revelation. Not that I had a right to complain considering what I'd just done. Guilt and shame washed over me and when I didn't respond all she said was, "Were going up on the roof."

I followed her out, seeing the helicopter in the distance somewhat, or it was a side effect of having my head smash and crack against a basement wall, either or. I would also hear gunshots a few yards out, which meant that Adam and the others would be arriving soon.

I stopped to catch my breath, watching Aleera walk to the different ledges of the house. "Where are-," I missed that next part considering something cold and hard collided with me, sending me rolling down the roof in a heap. I turned back in time to see Edward launch himself at Aleera, and she had nowhere to go, taking the hit and a moment later they were disappearing over the edge of the roof to the ground.

A foot came down over my face and my hands shot out, grabbing it, pulling and pushing upwards. Kaylee smacked down onto the ground and I jumped back up, backing away from her in the ledge. I could see Aleera and Edward fighting it out in the corner of my eye, but it looked like she had gotten some sort of injury in the fall.

"Your a real pain the ass you know that?" she asked furiously. "Don't you understand your his singer, you'll be with him in the end not her!"

"Don't delude yourself Kaylee. I choose who I want to be with, along with Aleera, yet you idiots can't seem to wrap your minds around the fact that neither of us wants either of you anymore," I said in annoyance.

"And what do you call us spending hours in the bed you just walked past?" she asked smugly.

I stared, blinking, but that was enough of a moment for her to lunge for me. I didn't move fast enough and she hit half of me, knocking me down yet again. My head bounced off of the roof, and my vision blurred, the head wound wasn't healing well. Maybe because I'd used too much energy, which didn't surprise me.

She stepped on top of my chest, "I wonder how much Aleera's going to love you if you no longer have a heart."

"Look whose talking," I gasped out as she put pressure over my rib cage. Wind slapped against the both of us and when she turned to stare up at the helicopter above us, I twisted her ankle and then put my hand beneath the sole and shoved backwards, sending her off of the roof in less then two seconds.

I stood back up, turning to see Adam, Jace, Brandon and Aleera all jump up onto the roof. Kade was already shooting at whoever he saw as the biggest threat and Nate dropped down four harnesses. Before I could even protest Adam had grabbed me, already tied in and a breath later we were up in the helicopter. Then Aleera and Jace were up, and a moment later so was Brandon. Everyone looked to be in relatively good shape, aside from Aleera of course, but that was a given.

"You did good Bella," Adam praised, bringing a smile to my face.

I couldn't help myself when I moved to the edge of the open doors to watch the house catch blaze and over a dozen vampires stare up at us. I also noticed Kaylee rip a door off of a car, she was going to throw it at us. I turned to the house, reaching out with my mind and imagined myself inside of the burning building and then shoved mentally. It burst into flames, as if a small bomb had gone off and everything in the yard caught fire, and for a moment that was all we could see was fire engulfing everything. Spots began to cloud my vision, and I suddenly felt very light headed. Oh yes, way too much.

"That is fucking awesome," Nate said in awe, he turned to me, wide eyed and impressed, "your awesome."

"Incoming," Aleera shouted suddenly, all of us looking to see that car door flying straight at us. I threw my hands out, as soon as I saw the bits of flame and then it burst right where it was.

"Seriously?" Kade asked in disbelief, "again, what is it with these guys and throwing shit at people?"

I let out a relieved breath, swaying as the exertion caught up tome, "yep, too much," then i was collapsing and falling into a sea of darkness. The last thing i felt was Aleera's arms wrapping around me tightly.

_It's been a long time coming_

_And this house is burning down_

_Don't know how I ever loved you_

_I was blind and running into what's in front of me_

_If I only knew_

_That happy ever after wasn't you_


End file.
